


Oh Baby

by Madaboutagirl



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 2 years and a lifetime since she and Callie separated & divorced. Arizona is ready to move on with her life. She's finally figuring out what she needs to be happy and she's ready to take the next steps. Building off S12, but not canon. The characters belong to Shonda, but the story is all mine. YES IT IS CALZONA!</p><p>Submitted for the 50 Ways to Reunite Calzona: She's having a Baby Challenge.<br/>You may recognize the beginning of this story from another site, but I've reworked to reunite Calzona in honor of JCap announcing baby #4 is on the way....</p><p>Title is from Rhianna song 'Oh Baby'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the waiting room, Arizona is nervously checking her phone every few minutes. She’s not really expecting a call or text, but she wouldn’t be opposed to the distraction. She made this appoint two weeks ago after the dinner party from hell. It seemed like a good way for her to move on since she’s not really interested in dating right now. But now sitting here alone, she can’t help but think of a hundred reasons that this is not a good idea. But then all she has to do is close her eyes and think about it and she knows in heart that it’s the what she wants more than anything else.

“Arizona Robbins,” the nurse calls out.

The blonde stands up and slips her phone into her bag and follows her through the door.

“Arizona, it’s been two years since we last saw you.” Dr Samson says glancing through the file. 

“Yes,” she squeaks out. Then clearing her throat she repeats, “Yes, Dr Samson.”

“You’re single now. A Fetal Medicine Specialist? I didn’t realize we had one here in Seattle. That’s fantastic.” Dr Samson says smiling at the blonde. 

“I am certified now in Pediatrics and Fetal Medicine,” Arizona clarifies nervously. 

“I see that you’ve been seeing Dr Dawson and I have her letter of recommendation that she agrees that you’re ready to try again.” Dr Samson continues as she goes through the file. “It looks like everything is in order, have you picked out a donor?” 

“I have narrowed it down to five, just like last time. And I’d like you to review them and help determine the best match.” Arizona replies. 

“Of course.” Dr Samson says, then looking up she smiles and adds, “Arizona I think it’s great that you’ve decided to try again. Now, I’ll get back to you in the next few days. The nurse is going to give you the kit and prescription. I suggest that you start the injections as soon as possible, there’s no reason to wait. Do you have any questions?” Dr Sampson asks.

“Uh, no.” Arizona replies hesitantly. 

“Are you sure?” Dr Samson asks.

“Yes, I’m sure. I just, it’s good. I don’t want to wait. Uh, thank you Dr Samson.” Arizona says standing to leave.

“Call me if you have any questions or concerns, okay?” Dr Samson says as she leaves.

 ************************************************************************************************

Sitting in her office, Arizona looks through everything and then takes it and sets it up in her bathroom. She isn’t ready to tell anyone yet, although she really wants to tell April, she’s nervous about telling anyone at the hospital. So far the only person that she’s spoken with about this besides Dr Dawson is her Mom. 

Barbara isn’t used to keeping secrets from her husband, but Arizona was adamant that she wasn’t ready to tell her Dad that she’s trying to get pregnant on her own. He was so disappointed with her after the divorce, that she can’t bear to disappoint him again. Nothing she could say to her daughter could convince her that she’s not disappointed him, he’s just worried about her.  
How could either of them be disappointed by this child that they raised, who is now a brilliant surgeon, double board certified in two challenging fields? And the irony isn’t lost on Barbara that she begged her daughter not to go into the military to be a doctor. “Stay here, work in a hospital where you can be safe and save lives.” She begged her during her first year of med school.  
And Barbara remembers how thrilled she was when Arizona announced her Pediatric Fellowship, Peds surgeons don’t go to war, she reminded Daniel. And he had to admit that he too was relieved when she moved to Seattle and got her own department so young. “She’s going to be safe and happy there.” They told themselves proudly.

“Honey?” Daniel says concerned when he sees his wife sitting at the table with the phone in front of her looking off into the yard.

“Oh, I was just thinking of calling Arizona.” She admits to him.

“It’s lunchtime there, is she expecting you to call?” He asks carefully. He’s pretty sure that something is up between the two women. He’s noticed that his wife has been distracted lately and dropping hints about wanting to visit Arizona to see her new place. 

“Not really. But I know she had a meeting this morning that she was worried about, so I just wanted to call and see how it went.” She carefully explains to him.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on or do I have to wait to find out?” He asks abruptly sitting down at the table and taking her hand. 

“She’s not ready for you to know. But it’s good. Potentially really good news,” Barbara replies. 

“Then why do you look so worried about it?” Daniel asks.

“It’s big news, so I’m a little worried.” She admits. 

“Maybe it’s time that we sell this place and just move out there. There’s a base out there, I can get consulting work there as easily as here.” He points out. 

“Daniel, let’s call a realtor and find out what we need to do to put the house on the market.” Barbara replies quickly latching onto his suggestion. 

Now Daniel knows that something big is up and he can only guess what would make his wife this eager to sell the house and move, grandkids.

 ************************************************************************************************

Arizona reads the email from her Mom and Dad again. They’re talking about selling the house and moving to Seattle. She’s surprised but actually relieved that they are considering it. It would be much easier to do this if they were here to help. She can’t help but wonder if this means her Mom told her Dad what she’s trying to do. She had hoped to wait until she was pregnant to tell him.

Sighing, she gets up and heads into the bathroom. She’s eager to begin the injections, but that seems to have thrown her cycle off and now she’s still waiting for her period to begin so she begin the injections. The first time she tried this, she took the Clomid pills, but now that she’s almost 40, Dr Samson suggested that they use FSH. The blonde is a little nervous about having to inject herself for 7 days but she’s willing to do it, if it means she can get pregnant.

“Arizona, what’s that?” April asks noticing the bandaid on her abdomen. They met for coffee and now they are changing in the locker room together.

“Ah, nothing.” Arizona says quickly pulling her scrub top down hoping to end the conversation.

“What’s going on? Are you sick?” April asks going over to her and pulling the top back up so that she can look at it. “That’s a blood blister from an injection.” She says firmly.

Meredith enters the locker room and glances at the two women. Arizona quickly pulls down top down and brushes April’s hands away. She knows that Meredith went through these same injections and she doesn’t want her to see it or she’ll know what’s going on and tell Callie.  
“There’s an open on-call room across the hall ladies,” she says sarcastically.

“Funny, I was just looking at her…” April begins to explain.

“Weird mole, I have a weird mole and she was just looking at it for me.” Arizona replies. “You’re right April, I should totally have this checked out. I’ll make an appointment with Dermatology.” The blonde grabs her things and bolts from the locker room.

Now April is really suspicious. She follows the blonde out of the locker room and takes her arm. “What the hell was that about?” She asks, concern and worry all over her face. 

Arizona looks up and down the hall, then pulls April into the supply room and then looks around before she blurts out. “You cannot talk about this with anyone but me. Not even Jackson. Especially not Jackson.” Arizona says firmly. 

“Okay, well Jackson and I are barely talking Arizona, so that won’t be a problem.” April points out. 

“I just started FSH injections. I’m trying to get pregnant.” She confesses. 

“Oh my God! Oh my God! That’s fantastic.” April exclaims excitedly. “Oh but…” she adds.

“Do not go there. There is about me and what I want, there is no ‘but’.” Arizona says firmly. 

“Okay. Wow, you’ve decided to do this on your own? I can’t believe that you haven’t told me until now. Wait, is this why you went back to Dr Dawson?” April asks.

“Part of the reason, yes. I realized that I have spent the last two years struggling to accept the loss of my leg, the baby and Callie. And finally I just got to the point where I wanted to put it all behind me and really move on. That’s when I admitted that having a baby is more important to me than having girlfriend. I just turned 38 years old, so if I’m going to do it, I need to do it now, April.” She explains.

“Okay, well you don’t have to do this alone. I’ll help any way that I can. Okay?” April offers slipping an arm around her friend and hugging her. 

Callie is walking out of the locker room checking her phone when she looks up and notices Arizona and April exiting the supply room together. Wondering what’s up, she walks over to where Meredith is standing waiting for her interns. “What’s that about?” She asks nodding towards them.

“I don’t know. I interrupted something in the locker room, Arizona said April was checking a mole on her stomach. Do you think she’s converted Kepner?” Meredith jokes. 

“Uh, that is so not funny.” Callie says walking off.

 ************************************************************************************************

Alex walks up beside Meredith, “How was class this morning?” 

“It was fine. Hey I need you to tell me when you’re ready to give the Peds presentation. Arizona said that she only had time to do one on Fetal medicine.” Meredith reminds him.

“Yeah, I know. She gave me her notes and slides. I just haven’t had time to go through them yet.” He grumbles. 

“Okay, then meet me in the lab at lunch and we’ll go through them together.” Meredith suggests. 

“I don’t know if that will work today, but we can try tomorrow.” He says glancing at his pager. “Um, I need to go, apparently Robbins is rounding on Peds today.” 

Arizona and Jo are heading into the next patient’s room when Alex exits the stairwell. “Dr Robbins!” He calls out and she stops and turns.

“Hey Karev, you’re late.” She replies.

Jo hides a smile, she texted Alex as soon as Robbins showed up and began reviewing charts.

“I’m not late, because these are my patients. Rounds begin when I begin them. What are you doing?” He says pulling her aside.

“Look, I have a little time this morning and I just want to know what’s going on in this department. You may be head of peds, but I’m Chief of Fetal and Maternal medicine, so technically they are my patients too.” She reminds him.

“What’s going on with you? Lately you’re being all emotional and weird and this isn’t you.” He points out. Glancing at Jo for back up. Wilson shrugs, she’s not going to get in the middle of this.

Ignoring him, she turns to Jo, “Wilson, next patient.” And she head into the patient’s room.

As the finish rounds, Arizona asks Jo to join her for rounds on her patients and Alex looks up confused, but nods to Jo to go ahead. 

“Wilson, have you considered what your specialty is going to be? “ Arizona asks.

“It’s between Ortho and Peds. I really like Ortho, but I’m not sure Dr Torres wants me on her service. I asked her about the fellowship and she was really encouraging, but then I haven’t been able to get back on her service.” Wilson explains.

“If you want back on her service, then I suggest you tell her. I think she’s under the impression that you’ve decided on Peds.” Arizona points out to her.

“I love Peds, but here I’m worried that I’m just seen as Alex’s girlfriend and I don’t want to be that person.” Jo explains.

“Then don’t be that person Wilson.” Arizona replies as they stop at the nurses’ station and she takes the tablet from the charger.  


 ************************************************************************************************

In her office bathroom, Arizona is having a problem giving herself the next injection. It’s the sixth one and she only has one more after this one, but her stomach is bruised and sore. A soft knock at the office door is followed by a soft knock at the bathroom door as April enters.

“Ouch, no wonder you’re having trouble.” She says looking at the bruising from the past injections. She turns the blonde around and finds a spot, then holds out her hand for the syringe and then quickly inserts the needle and injects her. 

“Oh you’re good at this. I should have had you do them all.” Arizona says smiling at her. “Same time tomorrow, I have one more?” She asks.

“Of course, then when do you go to the doctor?” April asks. 

“I go in Wednesday morning.” Arizona explains. 

“Can I go with you?” April asks.

“Uh, you don’t have to do that. I’m fine doing this on my own.” Arizona replies as they exit the bathroom.

“Arizona, you’re my closest friend and you don’t have to do this alone. I really want to be there for you if you want me to that is.” April says taking her hand and gently squeezing it.

“If you’re sure. It would be great to have you there.” Arizona admits. “It’s at 9 am.”

“Okay, I’ll go put a block on my schedule.” April says turning to leave.

 ************************************************************************************************

“I don’t know what’s gotten into her Meredith, she’s being really weird lately. She’s hovering, I don’t know what she said to Jo yesterday, but today I found out that Jo’s off my service and transferring to Ortho for the next month. I’m getting a new transfer resident, Cory something.” 

“Cori Jensen, she’s sharp. You’ll like her. She just transferred in from University hospital, she’s applying for the Peds fellowship, she’s a fourth year. I meet her earlier this week.” Meredith explains.

“If she’s so great, why is she transferring in the middle of the year?” Alex asks suspiciously. 

“She transferred here because her mentor is about to go out on maternity leave. Bailey reached out to her and suggested that she come to our program, so she did. Between you and Arizona, we have the top program in the area.” Meredith reminds him. 

“I know, so why is my girlfriend leaving my department?” He asks sulking.

“Maybe she wants to be more than just your girlfriend.” Meredith points out.

 ************************************************************************************************

“Okay Arizona, this will be cold.” Dr Samson is about to do the first ultrasound to check on egg production from the first round of injections. April is holding her friend’s hand and they both are pretty nervous. 

“Oh, this looks great. I see a number of eggs here Arizona.” Dr Samson exclaims, “Then going back over to her laptop, she pulls up the blood work. I guess you are really ready for this, everything look great. I can schedule the egg retrieval on Friday, can you work that out?”

“Yes, she can.” April replies excitedly. “I mean, Arizona, you can, can’t you?”

“Can we schedule it late in the day?” Arizona asks. “I have surgery in the morning and a board meeting at lunch on Friday.”

“I’m sure we can work that out. Now you’ll need to take it easy Friday night and probably Saturday too, do you have someone who can stay with you?” Dr Samson asks looking at April.

“I’ll stay with her,” April replies. 

“Okay great. I’ll have my assistant set up the appointment. And Arizona, this looks really promising.” She says before stepping out of the room.

“That’s awesome. Are you excited? You seem kind of shocked. Are you freaking out?” April asks rapidly.

“April, calm down. I’m fine. I just didn’t think it would happen this fast. I need some time to figure out a few things.” Arizona explains sitting up and pulling her pants back on.

“I’ll talk to Owen and take Friday afternoon off, so I can drive you here and take you home.” April offers.

“Are you sure? I can drive here and just cab home. You don’t have to do that.” Arizona reminds her.

“I want to do it and I know that you’d do it for me,” April counters.

Smiling Arizona realizes that she’s glad that April is there. It is nice to have someone to share this with especially someone who knows how difficult it’s been for her. 

 ************************************************************************************************

After the board meeting on Friday, Callie pulls Arizona aside. “Hey is everything okay?” She asks concerned.

“Everything is fine.” Arizona replies, a little freaked out that Callie’s picking up on something so soon.  
“It’s just I spoke with your parents and they’re talking about selling the house and moving out here. And then you’ve been taking time off, so I just wanted to check. You’d tell me if you were sick or something, right?” Callie asks.

“If it was serious, of course I’d tell you. But this isn’t anything for you to worry about Calliope. I’m fine and I’ve worked really hard to get the new department together and I’m just taking a little time off. I’ve earned it.” Arizona points out to her. 

“Okay, I’m glad to hear that’s all it is. But I can take Sofia this weekend if you need me to. Penny’s on call so it’s not like I’m doing anything.” She offers.

“Actually, you know if you could keep her tonight, then I can start my week tomorrow that would be a big help.” Arizona admits.

“Uh, sure. No problem.” Callie says smiling at the blonde, still wondering what is going. 

“Thanks, I’m sorry, but I need to get going. I’ll call you in the morning, okay?” Arizona asks as she heads out the door.

“What was that about?” Meredith asks watching the blonde leave the room.

“I’m not sure, maybe she’s having that mole removed and just doesn’t want to talk about it?” Callie suggests.

“Owen said that April took the afternoon off too, so maybe that’s it.” Meredith agrees.

“She said it’s nothing serious, but she did ask me to keep Sofia tonight. I guess I’ll know more when I see her tomorrow.” Callie points out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Arizona, I know you’ve had laparoscopic procedures before, this is really the best method to retrieve as many eggs as quickly as possible. You may have some mild cramping later and the incision site may be sore for a few days. Are you ready?” Dr Samson asks.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Arizona says looking straight ahead. 

Beside her April looks excited and nervous, but thrilled that Dr Samson agreed to let her in the treatment room. After April’s pregnancy ended, she’s wondered about this process and she pointed out to Arizona that she’s doing her a favor by letting her go through it with her. If April and Jackson get back together, she wants to try again and this may be her future.

Once the procedure is complete, Dr Samson reminds April that Arizona needs to take it easy the rest of the day, gives her the aftercare instructions and her card with instructions to page her if there are any concerns.

April takes the card and helps Arizona to the car. “Okay, so back to your place. Is there anything we need to get on the way?” She asks.

“No, I think I’m pretty stocked up.” Arizona says getting into the car. “I feel pretty good, maybe we could go by and see Sofia. I didn’t get a chance to see her today.” 

“Maybe we can Skype her later. You should just get home, Arizona. Don’t push it.” April reminds her.

“Okay, okay. I know you’re right. I just hate that I didn’t get to see her today.” Arizona grumbles.

“Let’s see how you feel later and maybe we can go pick her up early tomorrow.” April suggests.

“Thank you for doing this. I have to admit, that it’s nice not doing it alone,” she says smiling at her  
friend. 

“Well, it’s good practice. I may do it next.” April replies as she starts the car.

“You and Jackson are working things out. You’re going to lunch with him on Sunday right?” Arizona asks.

“Yes, provided that you’re well enough to be on your own with a five year old.” April reminds her.

“I will be fine. And she’s an awesome five year old.” Arizona replies.

 ************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Arizona wakes up and she’s a little stiff and sore. She feels around the incision and it’s a little swollen and warm. Swinging around to get out of bed, she grabs her crutches and pulls herself up and goes into the bathroom.

April is already up and reading in the living room, when she hears Arizona stirring. Grabbing the thermometer, she heads into the bedroom. Notices the empty bed and goes over to the bathroom and knocks lightly. “Hey, how are you feeling today?” She asks.

“A little sore”, Arizona replies opening the bathroom door. “I think I might be running a low grade fever too.” She says as April hands her the digital thermometer.

“I’ll make a cold compress for the injection site,” she says reaching down and pressing on it through the light bandage. “It’s feels a little swollen.” 

Arizona takes the thermometer out of her mouth and hands it to April. 

“Lay down, I’ll bring you some Tylenol and the cold compress. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.” April replies helping her back into bed. “Oh and I was going to make you some coffee, but all I could find was tea.” 

“I stopped drinking caffeine, so no coffee.” Arizona explains. 

“You stopped drinking coffee?” April repeats, “Wow, that’s just, wow. Good for you.” 

A few hours later, Arizona gets up again and feels much better. She takes a quick shower, puts on her prosthetic and gets dressed.

“Hey, you look like you feel better.” April remarks when Arizona enters the kitchen. “I just made lunch, do you want some?”

“Yes, I’m starving. But I want to call Callie and arrange to pick up Sofia.” Arizona says grabbing her phone. 

“Actually she called when you were in the shower and said that she was going to be out and could drop her off. I told her that you were in the shower but I’d have you call her if there was a problem.” April informs her.

“Oh, so when will they be here?” Arizona asks. 

“An hour or so, I think. I hope you don’t mind that I answered your phone. I only did because I saw who it was.” April explains.

“No it’s fine. I’m glad that I left it out here. I’m sure that she’s curious as to why I took off early yesterday and why you’re answering my phone today.” Arizona points out. 

“Meredith thinks you had a mole removed, so I’m sure that she’s told Callie that’s what’s going on.” April informs her.

“Oh well that works. I hate lying, but at the same time. This doesn’t involve her. I’m not using the eggs that we saved. I’ve picked a different donor. This has nothing to do with her.” Arizona explains.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you check yet?” April says knocking lightly on the bathroom door. It’s been a long couple of weeks since the implantation of the eggs and April insisted on staying the night, so that she could be here for the moment when Arizona pees on the stick.  
“Okay, I’m ready. Come in.” Arizona says finally. “Either way we still go into the doctor’s office and have a blood test.” She reminds her friend.

“I know, but this is so exciting.” April says bouncing up and down in anticipation. “I just know this is going to be good news.” 

“It doesn’t always work the first time, which is why we...” Arizona says, but then she sees the stick turn positive and she stops talking. 

“Oh my God! Oh my God, we’re pregnant! You. I mean you’re pregnant!” April says throwing her arms around the blonde and hugging her.

After a few minutes, they catch their breath and Arizona says, “Okay, let’s get dressed and go Dr Samson’s office for the blood test.” 

 ************************************************************************************************

“Arizona, the blood test confirms it. You’re pregnant.” Dr Samson says entering her office. “Now do you have any questions for me at this point?” 

“No, I have the information packet here outlining the appointment schedule, I”ve started taking the prenatal vitamins. I’m good right now.” Arizona replies. 

“Excellent, I’m pleased with this result. Now, you know what to watch out for, please call me if you have any concerns.” Dr Samson reminds her. “Now per your directions, I’m sending all tests to date to Addison Montgomery and she’s going to be following your case and directing your care going forward, correct?” 

“Yes, Dr Montgomery will be monitoring me going forward.” Arizona confirms.

Climbing into April’s car, Arizona pulls out her phone and makes a call. “Mom, I’m pregnant!” 

 ************************************************************************************************

Arizona was able to schedule herself a light couple of days to give herself time to adjust to everything. She knows going forward, she will have to keep a lighter schedule. She’s already worked with Naomi, to block time for all of her appointments on her schedule for the next six months and she built in a few extra blocks just to keep her schedule light. 

“Hey, where were you this morning?” Alex asks entering her office.

“I had an appointment first thing this morning.” She informs him. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” He asks. 

“What do you mean?” Arizona asks.

“You have had a lot of ‘appointments’ lately. Are you sick? Are you job hunting? Interviewing new girlfriends?” Alex asks.

“I’m not sick or job hunting and I’m definitely not looking for a girlfriend.” Arizona replies. “I’m just trying to take better care of myself. I’m working on getting back to happy.” 

“Okay, I don’t really know what that means, but if it means you stop working so much and living like a monk, then I’m all for it.” He says clapping her on the shoulder. “Hey, you know I’m here if you need me.” He adds.

“Don’t worry about me Alex. I’m good.” She replies. Then her phone rings and she looks at it and sees that it’s Addison. “Um I’ve got to take this, would you mind.” 

Alex puts his hands up and closes the door behind him.

 ************************************************************************************************

“Addison, I take it you received my test results?” Arizona says answering the phone.

“What the hell Robbins! You could have given me a heads up.” Addison exclaims. 

“I told you two months ago that I was going to try again.” Arizona reminds her. 

“Yes, but you didn’t tell me that you had started treatments.” Addison counters glancing through the file. “Okay, I see that you took all of my advice and used FSH this time. Good and the donor was from the list I gave you. Excellent. Wow, I’m just really surprised it took the first time. That’s really great.”

“I still can’t believe that I really did it.” Arizona replies nervously.

“Have you told anyone yet?” Addison asks.

“Just April Kepner, she helped me with the injections and she’s gone to appointments with me. Oh, I’ve switched everything over from Callie to my parents and April if my parents aren’t available. Please don’t say anything to Callie yet. I’ll tell her in a few weeks.” Arizona explains. 

“I’d say that you have 8 weeks before the rumor mill goes full tilt. And don’t forget to tell Bailey first.” Addison advises. 

“Thanks, you know I’ve already gained five pounds from the drugs and the vitamins.” Arizona says concerned.

“I’m not surprised, you’re body knows what’s coming and it’s helping get you ready. Now just make sure you stay active. Did you talk to Craig in the PT lab about the aquatic prosthetic?” Addison asks. 

“Yes, he measured me last week and has ordered it for me. I’ve set up time with him next week to fit me and help me set up in the pool.” Arizona replies. 

“Sounds good. So I’m going to reach out to Dr Miller there and let her know what’s going on, have you set up your VIP alias yet in the system?” Addison asks.

“Yes, I did that yesterday. I’m sending you the information now, so you can track it in our system.”

“Sidonnie Roberts? Oh wait, I get it. Sidonnie, Sedona, Arizona. Clever. That should buy you some time.” Addison remarks laughing. “Okay well, keep me posted and I’ve sent you the schedule of tests that I’ve sent to Miller. I’ll monitor from here and I’ll see you in a few weeks for the ultrasound. Arizona, take care of yourself, okay?” Addison says softly.

“Thanks Addison, I intend to take excellent care of myself from this point forward.” Arizona replies confidently.

 ************************************************************************************************

“April, is there something that I need to know about you and Robbins?” Jackson asks his wife that afternoon.

“Jackson, I told you that I’m just helping her get through something. Her parents are moving her in a few months, so I’m just helping until they get here.” April explains. 

“So there’s nothing between you two?” He asks. “People talk and lately they’ve been talking about the two of you, a lot.”

“Jackson, we are working on getting back together, I would not do that if I was interested in someone else. And I’m not a lesbian, so I’m definitely not interested in Arizona that way. She’s my best friend and she was there for us when we lost Samuel, I’m just trying to be there for here now.” April replies.

“What does being there for her now mean? Does she have a health issue, that I should know about? I hate to remind you that I’m head of the Board, she needs to inform me of any health issues.” He says getting upset. 

“Jackson, she has no health issues right now that would affect her surgical abilities. And she wouldn’t put her patients at risk if she did. Look, I can’t say anything else. I’m sorry.” April says frowning at him. 

“Okay, I trust that you wouldn’t keep something from me that I need to know.” He replies, reaching over and straightening the collar on her lab coat.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's dating someone. I can tell, look at how happy she is, practically glowing." Callie says to Maggie as they sit at a table in the cafeteria.

"Good for her, I mean you're seeing someone, she should too, right?" Maggie points out as she takes the last bite of her salad.

"Uh, right." Callie replies a little nervously as Penny sits down at the table beside her.

"Hey, I just have a minute." Penny says leaning over to give Callie's cheek a peck, then to Maggie she adds, "Dr Pierce do you mind if I sit down?".

"No, not at all but I just finished and I've got a surgery in 20 minutes." Maggie says picking up her things and leaving.

As she heads out of the cafeteria she runs into Kepner and Arizona in the hall. They seem to be coordinating schedules.

"No I can't move that. Hunt's off that day, I have to cover it. Shoot, I can't believe you had to change that appointment, I really wanted to be there." April says pouting.

Arizona looks up and spots Pierce waiting for the elevator. She pulls April's sleeve and moves a little further down the hall. "Look, just come up to my office later and we'll talk about this, I want you there too. We'll figure it out. Okay?"

"Maybe I can get Riggs or Jackson to cover the Pit for me?" April replies.

"Try Riggs first, he won't ask as many questions as Jackson will." Arizona points out.

 ************************************************************************************************

"Sidonnie Roberts?" The nurse calls out and it takes Arizona a minute to remember that's her. She has removed her lab coat, changed her blouse and left her pager and phone in her office. She knows this won't work for long, but she hopes the charade can protect her through the first trimester. Six weeks in and she's gained ten pounds. Which so far no one seems to have noticed, especially since she lost weight in the last year between the fellowship and beginning her new specialty.

Dr Miller greets her and then realizes who she is and asks the nurse to step out of the room for a minute.

"Dr Robbins, I didn't realize that you were Dr Montgomery's VIP patient. I'm so happy that you decided to try again. Will Dr Torres be joining us?" Miller asks.

"No, uh Dr Torres and I are no longer together and she's no longer my emergency contact. My friend April Kepner will be supporting me through this and she and my parents are the only people you are authorized to discuss my medical needs with. The alias is to keep my records restricted and anonymous in our system, so I would appreciate your team helping me maintain that anonymity, especially through the first trimester." Arizona explains.

"Of course, that won't be a problem." Dr Miller replies. "Oh and we have the web link set up for Dr Montgomery to see the Ultrasound in real time. Let me step out and bring Sara back in."

A few minutes later, Dr Miller, her nurse Sara and Kepner all walk into the room. Dr Miller sits down and Sara turns on the weblink, "Good afternoon, Dr Montgomery, are you there?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm here, Ms Roberts how are you feeling today?" She asks Arizona and April nudges her.

"Oh I'm fine Dr Montgomery." She replies nervously.

"Okay, well Ms Roberts, this is a transvaginal ultrasound as I mentioned when we met a few weeks ago. I'll be inserting this wand into your vaginal canal so that we can check on the embryo and ascertain its placement in the uterus. Hearing a heartbeat at this stage is possible, but not common." She reminds her gently, as Miller remembers that the last pregnancy they never heard the heartbeat.

A few minutes go by and Dr Miller and Addison discuss what they are seeing, then all of the sudden they all stop talking as Dr Miller has moved in to examine the fetal pole and there is a distinct yet faint trace of a heartbeat. Smiling, they look at Arizona, "There's the heartbeat Ms Roberts," the doctor says punching the record button, so she can make a copy of it for the patient.

Tearfully, Arizona just shakes her head in awe. April grabs her hand and squeezes. "I knew this would be good. I'm so glad that I didn't miss it." She says hugging her friend's head.

 ************************************************************************************************

Making her way back to her office, Arizona feels like she's floating. That is until she runs into Miranda Bailey in the hallway outside of her office.

"Chief, can I help you?" Arizona asks opening her office door.

Following the blonde into her office, Miranda closes the door behind her. "When were you going to tell me that you're pregnant?" She asks the blonde.

"How did you find out?" Arizona blurts out.

"You're not drinking coffee, you've eaten Greek yogurt instead of doughnuts and you've gained, what, ten pounds?" Bailey points out.

"Okay, so I'm only 6 weeks along, I'm not telling anyone until second trimester, but I was planning on telling you first." Arizona explains.

"I can't believe you didn't give me a heads up that you were planning to do this, wait, Karev doesn't know?" She asks.

"Kepner is the only one who knows outside of my doctors and you, now. Oh and my parents." Arizona replies.

"Torres doesn't know either?" Bailey asks.

"No, this has nothing to do with Callie. I'm doing this on my own Miranda. I'm doing this for me." She explains.

"Oh, well good for you. And you and Kepner are not..." she asks.

"Absolutely not, she and Jackson are working things out." Arizona reminds her.

"Right, right. Okay, so you've set up an alias in the system right and you've restricted the record, so no one can snoop?" Bailey asks. "I've got news for you, you're glowing like crazy right now, so you may want to hide in your office. Anyone who's been pregnant is gonna take one look at you and know." She adds.

"I heard the heartbeat, Miranda. Last time, we never heard it. But today, I heard the heartbeat." Arizona replies excitedly.

"That's wonderful. Arizona, let me know if you need anything, okay?" Miranda says moving in and giving her a hug.

"Thank you Miranda. Oh and Addison is following my case. She'll be coming to Seattle in a few weeks for the first Doppler ultrasound. Hoping to sneak her in and out." Arizona informs her.

"Addison Montgomery does not have a good track record for sneaking in and out of this hospital. But I'll see what I can do to give her some cover. At least you can schedule her for a consult, so no one will suspect you're the patient." Miranda points out.

Arizona took Miranda's advice to heart and even had April pick up Sofia from daycare for her. She didn't want to risk anyone seeing her and guessing that she was pregnant. The next day she went in early to avoid running into anyone when she dropped Sofia off and then slipped into the locker room to change quickly, she has a new patient today and one procedure scheduled.

 ************************************************************************************************

"Wow, you look gorgeous today!" Amelia says entering the locker room. "What's different?" She asks.

"Well thanks Amelia. I have a new stylist. I'm surprised that you noticed." Arizona replies, not exactly a lie, she did get a new one, she didn't want to keep seeing the same one as Callie.

"You're in early today and I didn't see you on the board this morning?" Amelia asks.

"I have a new patient coming first thing, they flew in from Idaho last night." Arizona explains, grabbing her things quickly. "Have a great day!" She adds as she slips out of the locker room quickly.

"Hey, I was surprised to see Sofia in the daycare already. Is everything okay?" Callie asks stopping Arizona in the hall on her way to change.

"Everything is great. I just have an early start today. New patient, coming in from out of town." She adds.

"Okay, it's just April picked her up yesterday and I just, I mean. You're not sick or anything right?" Callie asks reaching out and putting her hand on the blonde's arm.

"I'm perfectly healthy Calliope. Thanks for asking. But I do have a patient waiting." Arizona replies, turning to leave.

Grumbling Callie enters the locker room and Amelia overheard the exchange outside the door, so she knows that it's about Arizona.

"She looks pretty damn good, you have to admit." Amelia says poking her head around the locker.

"Does she talk to you, Shepherd? Do you know what's going on with her?" Callie asks.

"Said that she has a new hair person. That's all I know." Amelia says closing her locker and draping her stethoscope around her neck.

 ************************************************************************************************

Arizona is waiting patiently in Craig's office, he's on the phone with the manufacturer trying to get them to send him a new prototype. He wants to upgrade her prosthetic before she gets too far along in the pregnancy. She's made him agree to consult with the ortho at the University and not Callie. It's less convenient for both of them, but Arizona feels like it's important to have a doctor who is less involved in her life.

"Okay, here's the thing. They're going to send it to Dr James at U-Dub and and we'll have to go over there to fit it and try it out, but the upside is that we can fit both of them next week. Plus they have a pool in their PT room, so we can do it all in that one appointment. Can you meet there instead of here next week?" He asks.

Pulling up her calendar on her phone, she considers it. "I need to move a couple of things, but I should be able to make that work. Is two hours enough?" She asks.

"Better make it two and a half, since we'll be in the pool." He reminds her.

"Okay, I'll send these changes to Naomi and I'll let you know by end of the day if I need to change it." She replies. "Craig? I just want to thank you for doing this. I know it makes your job a little harder, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"I know and I get it. But we've been expanding our program to work more with U-Dub, so it's actually a good thing. They have the amputee aquatic program that we're trying to get going here. You're doing me a favor by giving me a case that crosses over with their program." He reminds her.

"Just please remember to code the new prosthetics to Sidonnie Roberts in the system, if Dr Torres sees that I'm getting new prosthetics she'll want to know why she wasn't informed. I haven't told her anything yet, but I will. I just need to get through another two weeks." She informs him.

 ************************************************************************************************

Back in her office, Arizona takes a minute to call her parents. They Skyped last night with Sofia but they didn't get to talk.

After exchanging pleasantries they begin to get down to the details. Her parents have sold their house and have an offer on one here in Seattle near the hospital.

"We just found out that they accepted our counter offer. Your father is already on the other phone with the moving company arranging everything." Her mother explains.

"Oh, wow. Okay then. Is there anything that I can do to help?" Arizona asks.

"No honey, you've done so much. You found that house and it's perfect for us. We're just thrilled to be moving there to be a family again." Barbara exclaims.

"Mom, have you talked to Callie this week?" Arizona asks.

"No, she called us Sunday morning, like usual. We don't usually talk to her during the week. Is there anything wrong?" She asks.

"No, I'm just nervous. I met with Craig today about the new prosthetics and I haven't told her yet that I'm going to be seeing the Ortho at the University, who specializes in amputee rehab." Arizona confesses.

"Honey, she'll understand. She wants what's best for you, don't you know that by now?" Barbara asks.

"I know, but I still think she's not going to be happy with it. It's just been so nice not arguing with her. We haven't argued in months." Arizona explains.

 ************************************************************************************************

"Come out to Joe's with us." Alex says at lunch a few days later. "Callie said she can't go because she has Sofia, so no excuses."

"Alex, I have a lot to do. My folks are coming next week and they're going to be staying at my place until the house is ready. Tonight is one of my few nights off without Sofia to get stuff done. I'm sorry, maybe next time." She replies, glancing around, she spots April, "Excuse me," she says to Alex, "Dr Kepner!"

April turns around when she hears Arizona call her name. "Hey are you going to Joe's tonight?" She asks.

"No April. I can't go to Joe's tonight. As soon as I don't drink, everyone will know something is up." Arizona reminds her.

"Oh right. I didn't even think of that. Well, shoot. I was hoping that you would go, Jackson is going to meet me there but he's going to be late." She explains.

"No way am I going to Joe's tonight. Alex already thinks something is up, because he saw me drinking decaf coffee." Arizona replies.

"Hey are you going to Joe's tonight?" Amelia asks approaching the two surgeons.

"Arizona can't, but I was going to go and meet Jackson later." April replies.

"Oh, well why don't we go together? Owen is going to be late too." Amelia replies. "What's up with you Robbins? Why are you passing on a night out?"

"Uh, my parents are coming next week and this is one of the few nights that I don't have Sofia. So I have a ton of things I need to get done." She explains.

"That is so lame. Come on, go out with us!" Amelia prods.

"I really can't. Thanks for asking though. Maybe next time." Arizona says smiling before she jumps into the open elevator.

"What is up with her?" Amelia asks April.

"Her parents are moving here. Isn't that enough to make any of us a little crazy?" April replies.

 ************************************************************************************************

"I think she's being weirder than usual, that's all I'm saying." Alex remarks to Jo.

"I think you should let her be. She hardly ever comes out with us." Jo reminds him.

"At the house she would at least have a beer with us." Alex reminds her.

"But that was at home, not at the bar." Jo points out.

"Okay, okay. But she was drinking decaf coffee yesterday," he adds.

"Wait, she was drinking decaf? Robbins was drinking decaf?" Jo asks trying to comprehend it. "Shit, Alex she's pregnant. Remember? She told us that she was thinking about having another child, even if she and Torres didn't get back together? Well, Torres is dating Blake, so Arizona must have decided to do it. Alex, she didn't come out tonight because if she doesn't drink, we'll all know why." Jo replies turning to him.

"You're crazy. She wouldn't do that without telling me, she wouldn't do it alone." He replies.

"Her parents are moving here, she's not doing it alone," Jo points out.

"Jeez, you might be right." He admits. "Look, let's not say anything to anyone. If she's keeping this quiet, then we need to respect that, okay?"

"Of course, I mean. It's obvious that she hasn't told Torres yet and I'm not crazy enough to want to be the one to break that news to her." Jo replies taking a sip of her beer.

 ************************************************************************************************

The next morning Alex finds himself alone with Arizona in her office, they are waiting on lab tests for one of their long time patients. He can't stop thinking about his conversation with Jo last night.

"Robbins, we don't have a lot of secrets. I mean, we talk about stuff. You know that you can tell me anything and I've always got your back. I don't care if its Bailey or Torres, I've always got your back." He says.

"Okay, thanks Alex. Good to know." She replies a little confused.

He shakes his head, realizing that she has no idea what he's trying to say. "Are you pregnant?" He blurts out. "Jo and I were talking last night and it occurred to us that you not drinking caffeine and passing up drinks at Joe's, well you'd only do that if you were pregnant."

Arizona closes her eyes. Shit, I can't believe he figured it out, but probably more credit goes to Jo. "Listen Alex, the only reason that I haven't told you is because I know you and you'll treat me differently, then everyone will know." She explains.

"Seriously? You did it without telling me?" He asks hurt that she wouldn't include him.

"I couldn't tell you. You would tell Meredith and then she would tell Callie. I just wanted to wait, you know, until it's safe to tell people." Arizona explains.

"But if you don't tell us, how can we help you if it doesn't work out?" He asks. "You can't go through this alone and you don't have to. Hell Jo is all ready to come over to your place and help with the nursery."

"She's sweet. But I'm not ready to do that. Look next week, I have the 8 week sonogram. If everything goes well, then I was planning to tell the board at next month's meeting. Please don't say anything. Only Kepner and Bailey know right now, okay?" She asks.

"Of course, yes. Okay." He replies, "But you'll promise to let me know if there's anything that I can do, right?"

"Yes, I promise. The main thing that I may need you to run interference next week. Mom and Dad are coming and they want to be there for the sonogram." Arizona replies.

"Okay, well they can meet you over there and go in through that side of the building. You don't need me for that." He replies.

"No, but Addison is coming in and I have a consult for her. So I'm going to be meeting her over there, if Callie were to find out that my parents were also over there, she'll realize that something is up?" Arizona points out.

"Dude, you just need to tell her already. She's all wrapped up in her girlfriend anyway, just tell her and stop freaking out over it." He suggests.

"Oh, well you may have point there. It is adding stress and I don't need any more stress." Arizona admits.


	5. Chapter 5

The more Arizona thought about it, the more she realized that hiding everything from Callie was probably causing her more stress than just telling her and having the conversation would, so she headed to Ortho.

Knocking lightly, Arizona waits for Callie to respond. Finally, the door opens and Callie looks at her confused.

"Um, did I forget something?" She asks.

"No, I just wondered if you had time to talk?" Arizona asks entering the office but still standing in the doorway.

"Uh, sure. But what is this about?" Callie asks again.

"A couple of things." Arizona replies smiling tightly.

"Okay, you're kind of freaking me out. What is it Arizona?" Callie asks still standing up beside her desk staring intently at the blonde.

"First, I'm meeting with Dr James next week. He's going to fit me for two new prosthetics. One is aquatic, I am going to start swimming again." Arizona explains.

"Okay, but I could do that. You don't need to go to the University program for that." She points out.

"Craig is getting me into a trial for a new prototype and it's part of Dr James amputee rehab program, so I've joined his trial." Arizona replies.

"Wait, which trial? He has two going on right now." Callie replies.

"Calliope, I need to tell you something that may be...Well, I don't know what it will mean to you. It means everything to me, it might not mean much to you or it will upset you. I really don't know any more." Arizona rambles.

"Arizona?" Callie asks, "Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant." Arizona blurts out.

"Wait, what?" Callie asks sitting down at her desk.

"I'm seven weeks pregnant. My parents are moving here because I decided to have a baby and I'm getting into Dr James' trial for pregnant amputees." Arizona explains.

"You did this without talking with me about it?" Callie asks. "This is huge, Arizona. I-I don't know what to say," she stammers.

"I want you to know that I started the whole process new. We never decided what to do with the eggs that we saved. And I just needed a fresh start. I've been seeing Dr Dawson and I finally admitted that what I need right now to be happy is have a child of my own. If I don't do that now, I soon won't be able to. So I did it." Arizona explains and pulls up a chair to sit as she talks.

"Uh, wow. I don't, you're going ahead...you're pregnant. Did you have a sonogram yet?" Callie asks.

"Yes the first one was last week, Callie there was a heart beat." Arizona exclaims excitedly. "My folks will be here for the next one," she adds.

"Can I... Can I be there?" Callie asks.

Arizona takes a deep breath. Of all of the responses from Callie, that is one she wasn't prepared for. "Um, actually Callie, my parents and April will be there." She replies hesitantly.

"Oh. Right, I guess you don't need me to be there too." She replies a little disappointed. "I don't mind helping you, you know."

"Please don't take this personally. It's important to me to do this on my own. We're not together and I'm finally starting over and moving on." Arizona says trying to explain.

"Okay, but I just always thought this was something that we would do together." Callie replies.

"Me too. But I'm not doing this for 'us', there is no 'us' anymore. I'm doing this for me." Arizona replies, smiling sadly to soften the blow of her words.

Callie just sits there a moment, as if she's trying to wrap her head around everything.

Arizona almost feels badly for her, but then stiffens her back and decides to just keep talking. "Look I'm not telling people yet. Bailey knows and Alex, but no one else. Oh, except Addison. I wouldn't do this without her." Arizona remarks, still concerned about how Callie is taking the news.

"Okay, well I won't tell anyone. But when are you going to tell the Board?" Callie asks, finally looking up at the blonde.

"I'm planning to tell them at the meeting next month. I'll be into my second trimester, it won't be easy to hide at that point." She points out.

***********************************************************************************************

"Okay so I told her. I didn't expect her to want to be involved." Arizona is holed up in an on-call room with April telling her how it went with Callie.

"I'm surprised about that too. I mean, she's been all about Penny this and Penny that, why would she think this was any of her concern?" April points out.

"Well, we did plan to do this together at one time." Arizona reminds her.

"Uh, yeah but that was when you were together. She's moved on, sold the house and has a girlfriend for pete's sake. She's crazy to think that she would be in your circle at this time." April explains.

"Well, she was my circle at one time, so maybe that's all it is." Arizona says. "It doesn't matter, what matters now is that I'm no longer worried about her finding out. Alex was right and I feel better already. My parents will be happy not to have to lie to her too."

***********************************************************************************************

"911? Callie this had better not have to do with your girlfriend..." Meredith says entering the Ortho's office. Then seeing Callie's red eyes and puffy face, she goes over and shuts the door and sits down beside her on the couch and asks, "What's going on?"

"Arizona is moving on." She mumbles.

"Uh, yeah. You divorced her, sold the house you bought together and you have girlfriend. You've moved on Callie, of course she's moving on," Meredith reminds her. "So what happened? Does her new girlfriend work here at the hospital?"

"No, she says she's not seeing anyone." Callie replies.

"Then what? Oh no, she's moving? She's leaving Seattle?" Meredith asks, "Wait, I thought her parents were moving here?"

"Her parents are moving her. She's not leaving Seattle, Meredith, she's pregnant. She's having a baby, without me!" Callie finally explains.

"Oh," Meredith replies. "Really?"

"She just told me. She's seven weeks, there was a heartbeat on the first sonogram." Callie adds.

"Oh, that's great. Good for her." Meredith says, then adds "You should be happy for her."

"I am trying to be happy for her, but all I am feeling is sad for me, for us. I don't know how I'm going to handle seeing her pregnant the next eight months, knowing that it's not my baby." Callie admits.

"Well, I wonder if she's told Bailey yet?" Meredith asks out loud.

"She said Bailey knows, Alex and Jo know. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, so please don't let her know that you know." Callie begs.

"Okay, okay. I can keep a secret. You have no idea what's inside this vault." Meredith says tapping her head. "I won't say anything, but she's going to tell the Board soon. We may need to contract with Addison or something when she's out on maternity leave."

"Addison will be here for her next appointment. Oh and she's going to Dr James at U-Dub now. She got in his new trial for pregnant amputees. She's getting a new prosthetic." Callie adds.

"Well, when she decides to move on, she really moves on." Meredith replies, "But it's good. You need to not be involved in this. I'm glad that she's putting distance between you. You both need that."

"I don't know what I want now. I'm just so freaked out. Meredith, she told me that she never wanted kids. And now she's pregnant on her own. I don't understand. Do you think that she's secretly trying to get me back?" Callie blurts out.

"Callie, no. I don't see Arizona doing that. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I think she's really doing this on her own because she wants to. When I first brought Ellis home, Arizona would visit me and help with the kids. I think she was thinking about having a baby then." Meredith explains.

"I didn't know that she did that." Callie replies a little stunned by the news.

"You don't know her as well as you used to. It's been two years, people change." Meredith reminds her.

***********************************************************************************************

"Arizona, when's your next day off?" April asks as she enters the locker room.

Looking down, she realizes that April has noticed her bra is stretched out. "I've gained another five pounds and I think it's all in my boobs." Arizona replies.

"Yeah, we need to go shopping. You're going to need to some things sooner rather than later." April replies, watching the blonde try to put on her scrub top. April goes over to the shelf and grabs a larger top and hands it to the blonde.

"Thanks. I don't remember this from last time. I guess that's a really good sign, huh?" Arizona points out.

"I think it is." April says smiling at her friend.

"Okay, maybe we should try to get out of here early today and go shopping." Arizona remarks, slipping the larger top on easily.

"I'm supervising the Pit today, so I probably won't be able to." April reminds her. "Won't your parents be here tomorrow? Maybe your mom will go with you?"

"I don't know how much longer I can wait. I feel like the hulk in this bra and it could bust at any time." Arizona jokes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wilson, come on! We just got paged to the pit." Callie sticks her head into the resident locker room and yells.

"Right behind you." She replies.

Edwards and Blake exchange confused glances.

"When did she get assigned to Torres?" Edwards asks.

"I don't know Callie didn't say anything about it to me." Penny remarks.

"Excuse me, could either of you tell me where to get scrubs?"

Edwards and Blake look up to see a woman with long reddish brown hair standing in the doorway.

"Um, are you a resident or an attending?" Edwards asks.

"I'm a fourth year, just transferred in." She explains, "I'm Cori, Cori Jensen."

"I'm Stephanie Edwards and I'm a fourth year too. Who are you assigned to today?" Edwards asks.

"I'm assigned to Dr Karev, I'm meeting him in Chief Robbins' office in about ten minutes." She explains.

"Here's a pair of scrubs," Penny says pulling them down from the shelf, "I'm Penny Blake, I just transferred in a few weeks ago from Dillard."

"I thought Dillard closed months ago." Jensen remarks.

"Uh, it did. Hey you should get going, don't want to be late." Penny remarks grabbing her things and rushing out of the locker room.

Edwards notices the weird exchange, but doesn't pay much attention to it, instead she shows Cori to an empty locker and waits for her to change, then walks her to the elevator and gives her directions to Robbins' office.

***********************************************************************************************

"You're late Edwards." Shepherd says heading into the first patient's room to begin rounds.

As they head to the next patient, Edwards says, I just met the new Peds resident, Dr Jensen this morning, that's why I was late."

"You're just a regular welcome wagon for new residents aren't you?" Shepherd says sharply.

"Dr Shepherd, I was just trying to be helpful." Edwards replies.

"Going out with Blake for drinks the other night, who did that help?" She remarks before heading into the next room.

Keeping rounds going quickly, Edwards realizes that although Amelia is upset about her possibly befriending Blake, she's not going to talk about it any longer.

***********************************************************************************************

"Dr Jensen, we were just talking abut you. Welcome to Grey Sloan." Arizona says turning around to greet her. "I'm Arizona Robbins and this is Alex Karev."

"Dr Robbins, Dr Karev, I can't tell you how excited that I am to be here. Thank you for accepting my transfer," Jensen replies.

"We're happy to have you. Dr Meneffee spoke highly of you and I understand that you're interested in applying for the Peds Fellowship next year." Arizona says warmly.

"Uh, yes. I know that Dr Karev was your first Fellow and he's head of the department, which says a lot about the program." Jensen replies.

"It says a lot more about Dr Karev." Arizona remarks smiling at him.

"Okay, okay. Can we start rounds now or do we need to hug it out first?" Alex asks sarcastically.

"Go, do rounds. But give her a tour at some point Alex, don't make her wander lost all day, okay?" Arizona calls after him and they leave her office.

***********************************************************************************************

Callie and Jo are standing in the ambulance bay when Meredith and Penny join them.

"It should be here any minute." Meredith remarks, glancing over at Callie.

"Wilson, when it gets here we need to first assess the damage from the fall, he could have..." Callie begins.

"He could have serious internal injuries that Blake and I need to assess before you can start." Meredith interjects.

"They said that he was alert at the scene, we'll be assessing him along side of you." Callie retorts.

The ambulance arrives and the paramedics pull the gurney out and they converge on him and take him into the trauma room.

They continue to clash over treatment with Jo and Penny just trying to stay out of it, finally they start getting test back and it's obvious that Meredith and Penny need to get him into surgery first to stabilize him, but first he needs to go to CT.

"Dr Blake take him to CT and then meet me in OR 4." Meredith instructs.

"Wilson, go with her and make sure they get good views of that pelvic fracture, we've got a helluva repair to figure out." Callie adds.

"Blake don't let them take too long in CT, we need to get in there and fix that bleeder." Meredith reminds her.

***********************************************************************************************

Entering the locker room to change into board shots and swim top for the fitting, Arizona can't help but be a little self-conscious when another woman enters the room.

"Hey," the other woman says noting the blonde's attire, she adds, "are you here for a fitting?"

"Yes, are you?" She asks.

"I am, I'm the Ossur Rep, Melanie Anderson. You must be Arizona Robbins," she says extending her hand.

"Oh Melanie, great to meet you. Craig has been talking about this prototype for months. I'm so excited to be a part of this trial." Arizona gushes.

"We're really pleased to have you. Your case is extraordinary and it's rare that we get a candidate like you for a trial." Melanie replies excitedly.

"How is my case extraordinary?" Arizona asks.

"Your amputation was just above the knee, the typical above knee amputation is here," Melanie touches her own leg to show her, "which makes it more difficult to fit these next generation prosthetics. Because yours was done here, you are an excellent candidate for this prototype," she explains as she begins to change clothes.

Arizona looks away as Melanie takes her blouse and slacks off. Suddenly she's quite aware that she hasn't seen another woman's body in a long time, she turns back to her locker and begins putting her things in it.

Melanie glances over at the blonde and smiles, my god she had no idea when she read the file and looked over the case that the woman would be this attractive. She figured out that she was a lesbian from the file, but damn is there any chance that she's also single?

"I'll, uh, see you out there." Arizona stammers after glancing over to make sure she was dressed.

"I'll be right there." Melanie replies.

***********************************************************************************************

Stepping out into the PT room, Arizona takes a moment to survey the room and she quickly spots Craig and heads over to him.

"Hey Arizona," he says meeting her halfway, "good, you took my advice and wore something comfortable for the fitting."

"Yes, I'm not quite ready to wear a swimsuit," she admits.

"Did you meet Melanie in the locker room", he asks.

"I did. She mentioned that my amputation was extraordinary and I got to thinking about that, did Karev or Callie consult you before the amputation?" She asks.

"Not exactly. You see when you came back from Idaho, it was all over the hospital and I-I looked at your case and I went to Dr Torres and I asked her to talk to me about amputation." He explains, "But she refused to discuss it with me, she said that she was going to save the leg, that there would be no amputation."

"Yeah, I made her promise to save my leg." Arizona admits.

"I'm sure that you know that she did everything and more to try to keep that promise. I kept watching your case and I'm sorry, but I realized that they were going to have to amputate to save you, so I put a note in your file that the best prosthetic outcome would be possible if they did a certain type of amputation and Dr Karev, he must have reviewed your file, because he came and discussed it with me at length, he was very concerned that if you had an amputation that you would also have the best prosthetic available. I spent several hours with him answering all of his questions." Craig explains.

"Did you know that Alex Karev ended up being the one to amputate my leg?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, I was in the galley watching him." Craig replies. "Arizona I don't think that you understand, he was certain that you would need an amputation and he didn't want Dr Torres to have to do it. He wanted to do it to spare her, but it was hard on him. After the surgery he was physically ill. But he did a fantastic job. And now here you are, getting one of the best prosthetics on the market because of everything he did."

Arizona is stunned. She has tears running down her face as the reality of what Alex did sets in. The whole time that Callie was protecting Arizona, she had no idea that Alex was protecting her. No wonder Alex waited until Callie began Derek's surgery to rush her into the OR, he planned it that way, so there was no way for Callie to do the amputation herself.

Melanie entered the PT room and quickly noticed Arizona and Craig talking, she could tell from their body language that they were having an intense conversation, so she hung back and watched for Dr James to arrive.

Dr James arrives and greets Melanie and then heads right over to Craig and Arizona, not noticing that he's interrupting anything. "Craig, greet to see you. And this must be Dr Robbins?" He says sticking his hand out to shake hands with each of them.

"Hello Dr James, Melanie," Craig says nodding at her, then adds, "I believe you both met in the locker room."

"We did. Great to see you again Craig." Melanie replies.

After the fitting, Melanie and Arizona head back to the locker room together and Arizona starts to feel nervous. If she's not mistaken, Melanie was flirting with her and it's been so long since anyone has flirted with her, she is nervous as hell. How sad is that she thinks to herself?

Melanie realizes the blonde is nervous, so she quickly takes her things and steps into the shower to rinse off and get dressed out of view.

Arizona notices and quickly changes clothes herself without rinsing off. She'd barely gotten in the pool and besides she's heading home after this any way.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you a question," Melanie says when she emerges from the shower area and sees Arizona putting on her shoes.

Arizona looks up at her and smiles.

"The hotel I'm staying at is over by Grey Sloan, where can I go over there to just get a burger and beer?" She asks, then nervously she adds, "I eat a lot of room service, but I thought tonight I would just do something different."

"Uh, just go across the street to Joe's." Arizona replies.

"Joe's Emerald City Bar and Grill?" She asks.

"That's the one, it's a hangout of sorts for hospital employees. We eat there all the time." She explains.

"Any chance that you're going to eat there tonight?" Melanie asks.

"Me? No, I don't go there very often. Especially now, you know." Arizona nervously reminds her that she's pregnant.

"Oh right, I forgot. Of course, you're not going to hang out in a bar when you're pregnant." Melanie mentally kicks herself.

"Is there another burger place you'd recommend? This is me trying to ask you out as awkwardly as possible." Melanie replies.

Arizona can't help but look up surprised, "Really? Y-y-you're asking me out?" she blurts out.

"Oh god, it's that bad, uh? I'm sorry, just forget it." Melanie replies turning to get her stuff out of the locker.

"That's not how I meant that to come out. I just, I don't get asked out much." Arizona explains.

"What? How is that possible?" Melanie asks turning around and sitting on the bench to put her shoes on.

"Probably because I spend all of my time at work or with my daughter, there's not a lot of opportunity to meet anyone." She confesses.

"I get that. I work a lot and travel, so it's difficult to meet women for me too. Which is probably why I thought I'd ask you out," she confesses.

Arizona relaxes when she realizes that Melanie is as nervous as she is. "You know what, I am free tonight. I'm heading back to my place to wrap up a few things, but I could meet you at Joe's in a couple of hours."

"Are you sure? I could meet you somewhere else if you'd rather?" Melanie offers.

"You know what, there is another place we could grab a burger. Have you ever been to the Wild Rose downtown?" Arizona asks.

"No, but I've heard of it. They have good food there?" She asks surprised.

"No their food isn't that good. But down the street is a burger place that is good. It's called 'The Burger Bar', but it's not a bar, it's just a burger place near all the bars." Arizona explains. "It's easy to find, but I could pick you up. The Archfield is on the way for me."

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that.," Melanie replies.

"You didn't ask. I offered." Arizona points out. Then she pulls out her phone, types in her unlock code and hands it to Melanie.

She looks at her a minute, then down to the phone and then smiles and begins entering her number and hands it back.

Arizona looks at it and then presses call and Melanie's phone rings. "There, now I can call you when I get there."

"Great. Can I walk out with you?" Melanie asks slipping her bag onto her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the burgers arrive, Arizona and Melanie are both feeling more comfortable around each other and Arizona is dying to ask her a question.

"Okay, so I want to ask you something but I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I'm just really curious. Why did you ask me out?" Arizona asks.

"Why wouldn't I ask you out? You're beautiful, smart, funny and attractive as hell." Melanie replies.

"I'm also 7 weeks pregnant, single with a six year old daughter and an ex-wife. That doesn't bother you?" Arizona asks.

Melanie sets her burger down and wipes her hands, "No, that doesn't bother me." she replies and smiles broadly. "Do you know why?" she asks.

"Yes!" She blurts out.

"All that says to me is that you're living your life fully. Look, my ex and I have been broken up for five years, we tried to have kids but it didn't work out and we couldn't seem to get past that failure. I never thought I'd have kids being a lesbian and all, but when Marta and I met, she was consumed by it. She wanted it more than she wanted me, I eventually realized." Melanie confesses. "I haven't really dated anyone since."

"You haven't dated in five years? Did she ever get pregnant?" Arizona asks.

"She did, twins. Now she's married to another woman & they live in Idaho on a goat farm." Melanie replies.

"You're making that up." Arizona accuses playfully.

"No, I'm serious. They make gourmet goat cheese and stuff." She adds, "I'm serious. Do you want to look at their website?" Melanie asks, pulling out her phone.

"No, no, I believe you." Arizona replies laughing.

They exchange glances and smiles, then take a few more bites of their food.

"What about you? What's your story?" Melanie asks.

"Me? Oh I never wanted kids." Arizona begins and Melanie interrupts her.

"You're a pediatric surgeon who didn't want kids?" She asks.

"I like kids, I just didn't want any myself." Arizona explains. "But Calliope, she wanted kids. We broke up over it, then we got back together."

"Okay, that's like the most boring story I've ever heard." Melanie teases.

"I don't think I can tell you the whole story tonight. It's going to take a few more burgers." Arizona replies playfully.

"Really? Give me some highlights and I am in town for the rest of the week, we could possibly work that out." Melanie teases back.

"The rest of the story involves a trip to Africa, a dramatic break up at the airport, my ex sleeping with her ex and getting pregnant, then we got back together, then both survived a car wreck, and I almost died in a plane crash." Arizona replies looking straight at her, practically challenging her to respond.

"Okay, now you're joking." Melanie says holding the blonde's gaze.

"I wish that I were." Arizona replies. "Do you need a get out of this date free card now? I think I have one here." She teases.

"No, I'm good. I'm curious though, how do two people survive all of that and then break up?" Melanie asks softly.

"There are many ways to survive, not all of them strengthen your relationship." Arizona replies sadly.

"Okay, I get that." Melanie remarks. "Tell me about Africa, I googled you and I remember that you won a grant or something to build a clinic in Malawi, is that right?"

"No, that was the other Arizona Robbins." She replies straight faced, then begins laughing, "Sorry, it's been pointed out to me before that I'm the only Arizona Robbins on the internet."

"You scared me for a minute. I google people all the time and I was pretty sure that there was only one." Melanie replies relieved. Shaking her head she takes a sip of her iced tea and then waits for the blonde to talk again.

"I was in Malawi for six months to open the clinic, but I missed Callie like crazy, so I renegotiated my contract and came home, then the plan was for me to go over for two months every year for three years to supervise it. But I never made it back over there, Callie was seriously injured in a car wreck and then about a year later I was in a plane crash." Arizona explains.

***********************************************************************************************

"I know that we spent the evening trying to scare each other away, but I really had a great time." Melanie replies when Arizona pulls up at the hotel to drop her off.

Putting the car in park, Arizona turns to her. "I can't believe that I'm saying this ...I'd like to see you again, but my parents are coming in tomorrow and they are staying with me. I don't know what the rest of my week is going to be like," she says nervously.

"How about lunch or coffee? I'd really just like have the chance to get to know you better." Melanie replies reaching over and grasping her hand.

"I'd like that too. Why don't I meet you here in the morning for coffee? And then maybe lunch the day after?" Arizona replies smiling at her.

"That sounds great." Melanie replies returning the smile nervously. Then suddenly she leans in and whispers, "I am kissing you good night though."

Arizona meets her halfway and they kiss lightly. Melanie brings up her hand and caresses the blonde's face, as they softly kiss. Arizona pulls back, "Mmm."

"Hmm, as first kisses go, that one needs a little work. Are you sure you don't want to come up and work on it with me?" Melanie asks playfully.

"I would love to, but I think we both know what would happen if I come up to your room." Arizona replies thickly, leaning in to kiss her again.

After a few minutes of kissing, Melanie pulls back and pauses to catch her breath, "I'm going to have to go now, or I'm going to insist on going home with you." She teases.

They both smile shyly, then both end up asking the same question, "What time does your day start tomorrow?"

Laughing, Arizona goes first. "I have rounds at 8 and surgery at 10."

"I don't have to be at Bayside Ortho clinic until 10, so do you want to meet here at 7 or so for coffee?" Melanie asks.

"Yes, I do. How about 7:15?" Arizona suggests.

"That's perfect, then you can go to work and I can get a little work done before my appointment." Melanie replies, then leans in again and Arizona doesn't.

"Oh no, it's too hard to stop kissing you, I'm not doing it again." Arizona replies playfully.

"Okay, then I'm going to go to bed, alone, again." Melanie says dramatically and gets out of the car and then walks around to the driver's side.

Arizona laughs and opens the door and gets out and then gives her a goodnight hug and kiss.

***********************************************************************************************

The next morning, Arizona is parking her car and running a little late for rounds when she spots Callie heading into the daycare with Sofia.

"Hey, you're running late too." She remarks catching up to them. "Can you check her in? I just got paged to the ER and Wilson's already there." Callie asks relieved when she spots Arizona.

"Yeah, of course. Go, I've got this." The blonde says as Callie bends down quickly to kiss their daughter goodbye before rushing off.

"I missed you last night, what did you and Mami do?" Arizona asks as she takes off Sofia's jacket.

"We made the bed for grandma and grandpa, Momma." Sofia replies.

"You made the bed...? Well that was really nice of you. They'll be here today to see you after school." Arizona reminds her daughter.

"I know and Mami says they're staying with us." Sofia replies.

"She did?" Arizona asks more to herself than to Sofia. Then turning around to the attendant, she reminds them that her parents are going to be in town and are authorized to take Sofia in and out of daycare.

"Bye baby, I'll see you later. Have a good day!" Arizona says kissing her goodbye.

***********************************************************************************************

"Hey, I didn't hear from you last night. How did the fitting go?" April asks stopping by Arizona's office that morning.

"It went really well." Arizona says beaming a huge smile.

"I guess, so when do you get it?" April asks.

"Oh, not for another week. They took all the measurements and everything yesterday to build the socket," she explains.

"Okay, so there's this weird smiling thing going on with your face, I haven't seen this in a long time, so I'm confused and you're going to have to tell me what's causing it." April replies playfully. "Did you meet someone?

Arizona pauses, she didn't want to say anything but she's about to burst. "I may have had a date last night and then a coffee date this morning." She confesses.

"Two dates in less than 24 hours?" April asks right as her pager goes off. "I expect details," she says turning to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Entering the lounge Arizona is surprised to see Callie there, quickly she glances around to make sure they are alone, before she begins, "My daughter just informed me that my parents are staying at your place tonight? What the hell Callie?"

"Okay, don't do that. Don't make me the bad guy, I just offered them my guest room. I know that you're still setting yours up and you have a lot on your plate." Callie explains.

"Alex and Jo have been helping and it's ready for them." Arizona counters still upset.

"Okay, okay, I just let your folks know that they were welcome at my home too. I was just trying to help." Callie replies again.

"Okay, thank you for offering to help. I just wish you had spoken with me first." Arizona replies sitting down at the table, then adds, "Sorry, I think I'm just a little hormonal or something."

"How was your fitting yesterday?" Callie asks and Arizona looks at her confused. "Craig mentioned that he was out at U-Dub yesterday with the Ossur Rep on the new trial, so I just assumed that meant you were there." She explains.

"Yes, I was there. The aquatic limb is going to be a challenge to get used to, but I loved being able to swim. I just need to get the hang of it." Arizona explains.

"Well, swimming is great for you. It takes the stress off your body and now that you're pregnant that will make a great difference in your ability to workout and stay strong." Callie replies. "What did you think of Steve?"

"Who's Steve?" Arizona asks.

"Steve Johnson, the Ossur Rep. Didn't he do the fitting for the new prosthetic?" Callie asks.

"Oh, no. It was Melanie Anderson. Have you met her?" Arizona asks, trying to hide her nervousness, this didn't even occur to her that Callie would know Melanie. But then Melanie would have told her if she knew Callie, wouldn't she?

"No, I haven't. What's she like?" Callie asks.

"Oh, she's great. She was a swimmer in college, was an alternate on the Olympics out of high school, and she was an athletic trainer before she started working with Ossur." Arizona replies taking a sip of her tea.

"Uh, sounds like you're dating her." Callie replies sarcastically.

Arizona almost chokes on the tea, but manages to not react enough to get Callie's attention.

"Well, as a swimmer she was helping me with the aquatic limb. We had time to talk," the blonde explains.

"You're parents will be here soon, so we need to figure out what they're doing. I have Sofia tonight, so I thought you could all come over for dinner, is that okay with you?" Callie asks.

"Uh, you've already planned that with them I take it?" Arizona asks.

"Your mom and I discussed it as an option. I was supposed to talk with you about yesterday, but you left early yesterday and I didn't get a chance to call you last night." Callie explains.

"It's fine. Honestly, I didn't plan anything yet for tonight, so thank you." Arizona replies, then pulls her phone out to see that Melanie is calling her. "Excuse me, I need to take this." Arizona walks across the room to answer the call.

Callie doesn't think much about the call until she hears Arizona's laugh, it's her 'you just said something sexy and I can't respond because I'm not alone laugh', it makes Callie's face go pale. She holds up her own phone and rushes out of the room. In the hallway, she leans against the wall and takes a deep breath. Damn, she didn't realize Arizona was dating.

**************************************************************************************

Arizona pulls up in front of Callie's new house and her parents are surprised how close it is to their new house. "You don't mind us living this close to Callie?" Barbara asks her daughter.

"No, Mom that's how I found the house. I saw it after dropping Sofia off. This is a great neighborhood. There's a park a block over, you're going to love it." Arizona replies.

"Is Callie's girlfriend going to be here?" Daniel asks.

"Uh, I don't think so. Dad, it's new. I don't think she's even had her around Sofia yet." Arizona replies, "But I guess we'll find out." She adds opening up her door to get out.

Callie must have been watching for their arrival, because as soon as they get out of the car, the front door opens and she and Sofia come out of the house to greet them.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Sofia squeals running out to them.

"Hey princess!" Daniel replies scooping her up and kissing her face.

"Give Grandma a kiss too!" Barbara says leaning into kiss her granddaughter.

Callie comes over and stands beside Arizona waiting for her turn to greet them. "Hey Mom, Dad, Arizona says you bought the house over on Campbell street. That's fantastic!"

Barbara and Daniel take turns kissing Callie hello and watching Sofia dance around them excited that they are here.

Entering the house, Barbara sets her jacket and purse down and follows Callie into the kitchen, "Now dear, how can I help you with dinner?"

"It's all done. I just need to set it out." Callie replies smiling. It feels good to have them there, even if they aren't her parents, they have been there for her in so many ways. They just stepped right in and took up the slack her parents left when her Mom couldn't accept her and Arizona's relationship.

Sofia has taken Arizona and Daniel on a tour of the house, showing them her bedroom and Callie's and the guest room.

"You have a lovely home Calliope." Daniel replies. "Now what can we do to help get dinner on the table?" He asks.

"No, you don't have to do anything, I've got it." She says taking the plates off the counter to head into the dining room.

"Nonsense, I've got this. Arizona get the rest of it, we've got a table to set." He barks, taking the plates from the brunette.

Smiling, Arizona shrugs and takes the napkins and silverware that Callie hands her.

"Now Callie dear, we're not guests, we're family. Don't forget," Barbara reminds her smiling.

**************************************************************************************

Driving home that night, Arizona can't help but feel angry and confused about the evening at Callie's. Dinner was great and they all had a lovely time, which is why she's conflicted. They had that and they lost it.

Barbara enters the kitchen and watches her daughter make a cup of tea, "I drank a lot of tea when I was pregnant with you," she remarks.

"It's funny. I never really cared for tea, but now I find it comforting and relaxing." Arizona replies looking up at her Mom, tears threatening to spill down her face.

"I cried a lot too. Just about anything could bring tears to my eyes." Barbara adds, placing an arm around her daughter."Tonight was lovely and I think that's what's bothering you, isn't it?"

Arizona nods as the tears fall and her Mom wraps her arms around her. "Honey, it's okay." Barbara says comforting her.

"I just miss that, having that. I know that we're not together, but I want that again. I didn't think I did, but I do." Arizona confesses.

"Have you and Calliope been talking, honey?" Barbara asks, fixing her own cup of tea.

"Oh no Mom, I don't mean with Callie. She's moved on and I accept that. It wasn't easy, but I am only looking forward." Arizona replies wiping her eyes and taking a sip of her tea. "I just thought that I would be happy doing this alone, but tonight made me realize that I'd rather have someone to share it with. And I'm really glad that you and Dad are here."

"We're so glad to be here. We wouldn't miss it. And you know that we love Callie and we'll always consider her part of our family, but you're our daughter and there's nothing that we won't do for you baby." Barbara replies leaning over and kissing her daughter's temple.

"Thanks Mom." Arizona says closing her eyes, these moments between them have been so infrequent since she went to med school that it feels really good for a change.

**************************************************************************************

The next morning Arizona wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs and coffee. She can't help but smile; she's spent so much time alone that she didn't realize how lonely she was. But that's changed now that her parents are here.

Making her way into the kitchen, Arizona goes to pour herself a cup of coffee and stops mid pour, remembering that she doesn't drink it any more.

"It's okay, honey, we made the decaf. We don't drink real coffee either," Barbara explains.

"Seriously? Everything smells fantastic, how long are you staying with me again?" Arizona asks teasing them as she takes piece of bacon.

"We'll stay along as you need us." Daniel replies. "Or until we close on the house."

"Arizona go easy on that bacon, it's heavy and you could..." Barbara begins.

"Oh," Arizona rushes into the bathroom to get sick.

"Get morning sickness... Daniel, get her a glass of water." Barbara instructs him as she follows her daughter into the bathroom and taking a wash cloth, she runs cool water over it and begins softly wiping her face with it.

"I didn't have morning sickness last time..." Arizona gasps and sits down on the floor.

"Here." Daniel says passing the glass of water to his wife. "Drink that or you'll get dehydrated," he explains.

Arizona smiles as she looks at her parents concerned faces. "Have I mentioned how happy that I am that you're here?"

**************************************************************************************

"How was your night?" April asks when she meets Arizona in the locker room the next morning.

"It was great," the blonde says sitting down and taking a deep breath, still fighting the nausea brought on by the bacon.

"You look sweaty, are you okay?" April asks, reaching out and placing the back of hand on her friend's face.

"I'm fine. It's just morning sickness. My parents made breakfast with bacon and..." Arizona rushes to the stall to get sick again.

April follows her to make sure she's okay.

Meredith and Callie enter the locker room talking and they stop when the see April.

"What's wrong?" Callie asks.

"Morning sickness, apparently her folks made breakfast this morning and ..." April begins to explain.

Callie and Meredith both say, "Bacon."

"Arizona, the better the food smells the better chance it's going to make you throw up." Meredith calls out to her.

Standing up and taking the cool wash cloth from April and wiping her face, Arizona replies, "Thanks, good to know."

Callie just stands there not sure what to do, so Meredith goes over to her, "Tell Dr Miller if it doesn't improve, she can prescribe something for you. But my advice is to not eat anything that smells good for a few days."

Nodding thanks, Arizona turns around to go to the sink and splash water on her face. April follows her and hands her some scrubs to change into.

Callie changes clothes quickly and leaves the locker room. Meredith notices and quickly follows her. "Torres! Hey, what is your problem?"

"I'm just, I don't know how to act around her right now. This is weird for me, last night I fixed dinner at my house for her and her parents and it was really great until I remembered that we're not a family any more. And it just got to me, okay?" Callie spits out at her.

"But you are a family or they wouldn't have been over for dinner. Don't you get that? You have a child together, you'll always be family." Meredith explains to her.

"Okay, if that's true then what will I be to her child, Meredith. Can you answer that?" Callie asks sharply before storming away.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?" Addison asks when she exits the concourse and spies Alex Karev leaning against the wall.

"Robbins has morning sickness, you do not want her driving right now." He explains.

"Oh, so you know that she's pregnant." Addison replies handing him her bag.

"Yeah of course. Jeez, you're only staying one night." He grimaces as he takes the bag.

"No I'm staying a few days, Callie invited me to stay the weekend." Addison informs him.

"Have you met her girlfriend?" He asks as they get to his car.

"No, I haven't. But I hear she's a resident." Addison replies as she gets into the cardexe.

"Oh she's a resident all right. Look, I don't want you to be blindsided like we were about this, so I'm just going to tell you something about her girlfriend, okay?" Alex says as he starts the car.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Addison asks him beginning to worry.

"Her girlfriend was a resident on Derek's case. She was one of the doctors that treated him, okay?" Alex says.

"I'm sorry, are you saying that Callie is dating one of the doctor's that killed Derek?" Addison asks him.

"Yeah, can you believe that they let her in our program and we're supposed to train her?" He asks.

**************************************************************************************

"Hey, I'm sorry but my day just went off the rails. I'm not going to be able to make it to lunch today." Arizona sadly says to Melanie.

"Oh that's no good. Hey, I'm going to be done early, how about I bring lunch to you." Melanie offers.

"Uh, oh that would work. Why don't you come up to my office and we can eat there before my next appointment." Arizona replies happy that Melanie still wants to see her.

"Okay, so what are you in the mood for?" Melanie asks.

"I'm embarrassed to admit that I've been fighting morning sickness, so I'm not really sure what I want. But I do know it can't be anything with bacon, I can barely say the word without being sick." Arizona admits.

"Okay, I know just the thing to bring for lunch. I'll see you at 12:30?" Melanie asks.

"Yes, 12:30 is perfect, but do I want to know how you know this?" Arizona questions.

"I have two sisters who both had morning sickness, don't worry Arizona, I've got this. See you soon." Melanie replies confidently.

**************************************************************************************

Arizona's phone buzzes as she's leaving the ER, where she got called in for a consult. Melanie is letting her know that she's heading to her office. So she calls her, "Hey, where are you right now? I'm just leaving the ER." Arizona asks.

"I'm at the main bank of elevators, do you want me to wait for you?" Melanie asks.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Arizona says pushing through the double doors and running into Callie and Addison, who look like they are not having a pleasant conversation. So she nods at them and continues walking.

Melanie spots her and smiles and heads over to greet her. "Arizona," she gives her a light hug, "You look great."

Returning the hug and kissing her cheek, Arizona replies, "It's really good to see you. Thank you for this."

As they get into the elevator and the doors begin to close, someone slips a leg in and the doors reopen. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you," Addison replies slipping into the elevator beside Arizona.

"I want to talk to you about Callie's girlfriend situation." Addison whispers to Arizona.

The blonde's face freezes, shit. That's what she and Callie were talking about back there. "Um, Addison Montgomery meet Melanie Anderson, Melanie just brought me some lunch and I only have about thirty minutes before my next appointment." Arizona replies, looking at her sweetly.

"Oh, you brought her lunch?" Addison asks, "What did you bring her?"

"Melanie, you don't have to answer that. Addison is a very nosy friend, who is also an OB and a Maternal and Fetal surgeon and also my doctor." Arizona says glaring at the redhead.

"Oh, then she'll be happy to know that I brought you a carrot ginger tofu soup from Trader Joe's." Melanie replies, "This soup got both of my sisters through morning sickness."

"Really? Now I have to try some. I have to know if this works." Addison replies holding the door of the the elevator open for them. "Arizona, its literally my job to know if this soup works on morning sickness." She adds.

"Fine, but one taste and then you're leaving." Arizona replies firmly as they head to her office.

"I brought extra soup, just in case it works, I wanted you to have enough for tomorrow too." Melanie replies.

"Now Melanie, how do you know Arizona?" Addison asks as they enter the office together and the redhead takes her arm and leads her over to the side table to set the food out.

"Addison!" Arizona warns, "taste the soup and go."

"But I flew from LA just to be your doctor today, is this really how you're going to treat me?" Addison teases her.

"I thought you were having lunch with Callie." Arizona explains.

"Yeah, that's not happening. I just found out her girlfriend killed Derek, so I'm not a fan of her right now." Addison explains.

"Did Alex tell you that?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, he said he didn't want me to be blindsided like everyone else."

"Crap, okay. Look, we can talk about this later, but right now if you're staying for lunch, that's not what we're talking about. Melanie did not bring me lunch today to listen to us gossip about my ex's girlfriend." Arizona replies sitting down at the table.

"Oh, so why exactly did Melanie bring you lunch today?" Addison asks curiously.

"If you must know, we just met and we're trying to get to know each other." Arizona exclaims.

"How did you meet Arizona?" Addison asks taking one of the bowls of soup and removing the lid to help herself.

"We met at the University, I'm a rep for Ossur, it's a ..." Melanie begins to explain.

"I know what Ossur is, wait, you're her rep so she's going to get into the trial and will she get the new prototype?" Addison asks.

"Yes, that's what we measured her for. It seems that she's a perfect candidate for it. So we're rather excited to get her fitted for it." Melanie replies, "How do you know about it?"

"I did some research and talked to an Ortho or two about it. I worry about my girl here and I wanted her to have the best prosthetic possible and I heard about the trial, so I reached out to get her an appointment with Dr James." Addison explains.

"You're a good friend. This prosthetic is designed for active women and this is the first trial that we're doing with pregnant amputees. Arizona is only the sixth one that we've found so far that meet our criteria, but now I have three here in Seattle, so I hope to be here quite often." Melanie explains.

"So where do you live now?" Addison asks.

"I live outside of Boise, we do a lot of work with Military bases unfortunately." Melanie replies.

Addison takes a moment to watch Arizona sipping the soup, before she gets up to leave.

"Okay, my work here is done. Melanie it was great to meet you and this soup is fantastic. Arizona, I'll see you later. Oh and you should invite Melanie to dinner with us, your parents will love her." Addison replies.

Watching her leave, Arizona sets down her spoon and looks over at Melanie, "I am so sorry. She just flew in from LA and we haven't seen each other in months." Arizona says apologizing.

"Arizona, it's fine. I don't mind, if I did I wouldn't have suggested coming to your office." She points out.

"Hey Robbins, we just got labs back on... Oh sorry, I just saw Montgomery leave..." Alex replies smiling awkwardly at Melanie.

"Alex Karev, meet Melanie Anderson. I'll look at the labs and I'll send you a note. Now go please." Arizona replies getting up and grabbing her tablet off her desk. "I'm sorry, just let me do this one thing." She says sitting back down at the table she picks up her spoon and resumes eating her soup as she reviews the results, then she quickly types in her note and sets the tablet back down.

"So Alex is your former resident who is now head of Peds? Wow, he looks kind of young to be head surgeon. You must be some teacher." Melanie replies flirting with her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Arizona replies leaning towards her, "But I really want to kiss you and who knows who'll come through that door next," she replies laughing.

"Arizona, we brought you lunch." Barbara and Daniel says entering her office to catch her just as she's about to kiss Melanie.

"Seriously!" Arizona exclaims under her breath, "Hey Mom, Dad meet Melanie. Melanie meet Barbara and Daniel Robbins, my parents."

"Well, Arizona didn't tell that she was seeing anyone. It's wonderful to meet you dear." Barbara says sitting down at the table, "Now what are you having for lunch?"

"It's a carrot ginger tofu soup, it helped my both of my sisters when they had morning sickness." Melanie explains.

"Oh, this is wonderful. Daniel, come try this soup." Barbara says turning around.

"Honey, we should probably go see Sofia and let Arizona and her friend finish their lunch." Daniel replies walking over to the table to give his daughter a kiss, then holding up the bag, he adds, "Oh and we brought you chicken and rice, Mom made it for you. I'll just stick it in your fridge." He says heading over to the small fridge in the corner near her desk.

"Thanks Dad, Mom thank you for making me lunch. I'll see you after awhile. Oh and you're on the list, so if you want to take Sofia to the park, they'll let you." Arizona reminds them as she kisses them both goodbye and walks them to the door. Then she locks the door and heads back over to Melanie. "Okay, so no more lunch in my office."

Standing up Melanie pulls her to her and kisses her softly, "Mmm, you taste good."

"Why are you so okay with this? Aren't you annoyed at the constant stream of people through here?" Arizona asks smiling at her.

"Nope. All I see is that you have people who care about you and that is awesome, not annoying." Melanie replies giving her another peck on her lips.

"Did you just say awesome?" Arizona asks laughing.

"Yes, I did. And I'll say it again, because I think that you are awesome." She says kissing her again.

Arizona's buzzing phone interrupts their moment and its a text message from Addison that says, "Your parents want you to bring Melanie to dinner tonight."

Setting the phone back down on the table, Arizona asks, "Any chance that you're free for dinner tonight? I mean you've already met my parents and Addison."

"Actually, I have plans with my sister tonight. She's coming from Tacoma to hang out with me at the hotel, it's kind of a thing we do when I'm in town." Melanie explains.

"Oh well, maybe next time. My parents just moved here and Addison will be around for at least eight more months." Arizona replies rubbing her belly.

"That's the first time that I've seen you do that." Melanie replies nodding at her hand.

"I didn't even realize that I did it." Arizona replies sitting down a little shocked. "Sorry, I just felt weird for a minute, I have my 8 week ultrasound today, which is why everyone is here," she explains and notices the surprised look on Melanie's face, so she add, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but it's weird to be a single pregnant lesbian, I have no point of reference here."

"Arizona it's fine. And yes it's weird but it's not a bad weird, we'll figure it out. But 8 weeks, wow, you've got a little bean in there right now. My sister, Janie, her husband was overseas when she was pregnant and I was here with her. So I've actually been through this before, its exciting. Please don't think you have to hide that from me." Melanie explains.

"Okay, thanks. Look, I know that you're leaving tomorrow. But I'd like us to stay in touch, if you want to, I mean." Arizona replies nervously.

"I do want that. I really like you Arizona and I've considered moving to Tacoma to be closer to Janie and the kids, now you've given me another reason to do it." Melanie replies.

"Melanie, I can't promise anything right now." Arizona begins to say.

"Arizona, I don't want you to, but I do want to get to know you better and that would be much easier to do if I lived in the area, that's all I'm saying." She replies. "Now I should get out of here so you can get to your next appointment. Good luck today and call me if you get time, okay?" Melanie asks bending down to give her a quick kiss.

"Okay," Arizona replies closing her eyes a moment and savoring the kiss. "Thank you for lunch and I will call you later." She says walking her to the door and kissing her again before unlocking it. "Can you find your way out?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." She says and winks at the blonde before she heads down the hall to the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't even say it, I'm leaving." Callie says when she looks up to see Addison and Amelia entering the doctor's lounge. She starts picking up her things and shoving them into her bag.

"Callie, wait, I just wanted to say something." Addison says moving towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I realize that this whole situation is out there, even for this place, I mean we've had some crazy shit go down here. But this? I haven't had a chance to discuss it with Richard, but I have no clue how this happened. What on earth were they thinking to place that young resident here of all places? How can she be expected to learn when she's surrounded by people affected by her mistakes? As for your relationship with her, look, I know that you have a huge heart and I love that about you but you have to realize not everyone does especially when a Derek took part of it with him." Addison softly explains.

"Don't you think that I have those same feelings? I can barely look at her when she's wearing scrubs without thinking of him. He was my friend. I loved him, I am a better surgeon for having known him and worked alongside him, but I care for her. We all made mistakes as residents and some of us even made mistakes that cost people their lives, her mistake just happened to be someone that we know." Callie replies tearfully.

Amelia watches her go and sits down on the couch. "Damn, it was easier to be angry at her before I knew how much she loved Derek." She remarks.

"Well, she has a point. But I still don't agree with the placement." Addison replies turning to Amelia. "What did Richard say when Meredith asked him why she was here?"

"You should ask her about that. She was so pissed when she told me, I can't really explain it." Amelia replies. "Hey don't you have a consult over in the OB wing?"

"Yeah, I do. Look, I'll catch up with you later. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I was supposed to stay with Callie this weekend, but well, I don't know if either of us want to do that now." Addison admits.

"Let me know, I'd offer you a place to crash, but I'm living at Meredith's now. And if you wanted an awkwardly uncomfortable weekend, you could just stay with Torres." Amelia points out.

**************************************************************************************

Arizona quickly slips off her clothes, then takes a minute to examine her body. Her breasts are definitely fuller and she thinks that she's getting thicker around the middle, even her ass is filling out. There's not quite a baby bump yet, but she can tell that it's only a matter of time. Pulling on the gown, she readies herself and then steps into the treatment room. 

"Are you ready?" Addison asks as she watches her cross the room nervously and lay on the table.

"Yes, go ahead." Arizona replies glancing over at April, who takes the cue to come over and take her hand. 

"Dr Miller," Addison says nodding at the OB to begin the exam, while Addison stands behind her observing the two women. She knows that they've both been through a lot and it's remarkable that either of them is here right now, but hopefully a successful pregnancy for Arizona will give Kepner the push she needs to try again. 

"Hey baby," Addison says when the fetus comes into view. 

Arizona takes a deep breath when she sees the baby. "How does he look Addison?" She asks. 

"Dr Miller?" Addison prompts the OB to answer the question.

"Arizona, everything looks perfect." She replies then takes a moment to point out the important things to note at 8 weeks. Then she reaches over and turns up the volume on the speaker so they can hear the heartbeat.

"Okay, so now we talk about Prenatal testing. I am recommending the Nuchal Fold Scan in two weeks." Addison says moving to the blonde's side. 

"What about CVS?" Arizona asks.

"I don't think you should risk it, besides we did genetic profiles on you and the donor prior to insemination, greatly reducing the need for amniocentesis testing." Addison reminds her. "Now let's bring your parents in here and let them see the baby, okay?" Addison nods to Kepner who steps out to get them.

"Mr and Mrs Robbins, I'd like you meet your grandbaby." Addison says as Dr Miller moves the ultrasound wand across Arizona's abdomen again to show them.

"Well, these things sure have changed. Look at that honey," Daniel replies leaning in to look at the baby on the screen. 'Wait, is that the heartbeat?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, Dad the heart isn't fully formed yet, but that is the heartbeat." Arizona replies.

"You do surgery on babies like this?" Barbara asks.

"No, there's not a lot we can do at 8 weeks." Addison replies stepping in and changing the subject, "So the next text will be in two weeks, Dr Miller will perform it and I'll join in via the weblink to observe."

"When will we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Barbara asks.

"That's going to be a few more weeks and it depends on whether Arizona wants to know." Addison replies looking over at her patient.

"We want to know, we don't care which, but we do want to know." Arizona replies looking happily at her parents.

**************************************************************************************

"How did it go?" Melanie asks that night when they get a chance to talk on the phone. 

"It went great. Everything is fine. I think I'm finally starting to believe that this is actually happening." Arizona replies. 

"It's your first, so I think that's understandable." Melanie replies hoping to help.

"Well, actually. It's not my first. I had a miscarriage a few years ago." Arizona admits. 

"Oh god, I didn't know." Melanie exclaims, "so that's why you've been so anxious, I just thought you were nervous." 

"Yes, last time everything was different. Callie and I were together and we were so happy, but it didn't feel right and now I understand why, this pregnancy feels completely different to me. It's affecting my body differently too. I just hope that it means that this is normal and good." Arizona explains. 

"I'm sure that it does. You should trust yourself Arizona." Melanie replies.

"It's different though when it's your body. Have you ever thought of having kids?" She asks.

"I love kids, but I don't think that I need to have one." Melanie says, "my sisters both have three now, so we have plenty of kids in our family. Not that my family would be upset if I did, it just takes the pressure off, you know?"

**************************************************************************************

Callie is still trying to wrap her head around Arizona's parents moving here and Arizona having a baby. It would help if she could talk to someone about it. Maybe she should call her dad or Aria, but then they'll just tell her that Arizona having a baby is some big scam to get her back and she doesn't want to hear that, mostly because it's obviously not true. 

"Are you okay? You've been really distracted lately." Penny says sitting down on the bed beside her. 

"Me distracted? I can't believe you noticed. Grey has had you so busy we haven't seen each other in days." Callie scoffs.

"I'm a resident Callie, that's how it's going to be for two more years." Penny reminds her. 

"I know, I was married to a resident when I was a first year attending," Callie replies obviously annoyed, then she abruptly leaves the room and heads into the bathroom, when she comes out brushing her hair, she is surprised to see Penny getting dressed. "I thought you were staying here tonight." Callie remarks. 

"I would stay if you wanted me here, but I honestly I don't think that you do." Penny replies pulling her jeans back on.

"Penny, I'm sorry. Please stay. It's just been a really tough week having Arizona's parents around and then finding out that she's dating someone," Callie blurts out. 

"Look, I understand that all of this is hitting you all at once, but Callie you guys haven't been together for over two years and you moved on, or at least you say you have." Penny replies standing up and walking over to her. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Callie asks angrily.

"It means that if you had really moved on, you wouldn't be so upset about what she's doing all the time. We've been seeing each other almost three months and I still haven't met your daughter. And you haven't even asked me about doing anything this weekend, I know you took it off and Arizona has Sofia." Penny counters. 

"Addison is staying here this weekend." Callie explains. 

"Who is Addison?" Penny asks. 

"Addison Montgomery is one of my closest friends, she's visiting from LA. She is a OB and Fetal Surgeon, she's here for Arizona's baby," Callie replies, "and she is Derek Shepherd's ex-wife." 

Brushing Callie's hand away Penny says loudly, "It's always going to come back to him, isn't it?" She yells. "I'm done. Obviously, you don't really want this or you'd try harder to make it work." 

"Okay, did you seriously just say that?" Callie says storming across the room to get in her face. "You lied to me from the beginning. You told me you were a medical researcher. Then you tell me that you're matched with the surgical residency program at my hospital, then I find out that your last surgical case was the one that killed one of my closest friends and I've tried to get past all of that, but you know what? You're not worth it, Penny. Just leave, I'm not doing this." Callie says pointing at the door. 

**************************************************************************************

The next morning Callie heads to work early. She wants to see Arizona this morning and see if she can talk with her. 

Entering the locker room, she is pleased to see the blonde at her locker. 

"Good morning," Arizona greets her. "Mom and Dad are taking Sofia to school today. I'm sorry, I should have told you." 

"Your mom told me that yesterday, I wanted to know if we could talk." Callie replies nervously. 

"Uh, sure I have some time this morning. Is everything okay Calliope?" Arizona asks concerned.

"Actually, I'm really confused about everything. I'm really unhappy right now and I want to know how you figured it out?" Callie asks. 

"How I figured what out?" Arizona asks. 

"How did you figure out what to do to be happy again? I thought I had it figured out, but now everything's a mess and whatever I do seems to make it worse." Callie replies trying to explain. 

"Okay, tell you what. Let's go get some coffee and go talk in your office." Arizona suggests. 

"You're drinking decaf tea? Who are you and what have you done with Arizona?" Callie teases her. 

Walking back to Callie's office Arizona realizes that she feels okay with this and it surprises her. 

"I went back to Dr Dawson last year after everything that happened with Nicole. That was a really hard time for me and I knew that I needed to really dig in and figure out what I wanted and needed. You see Nicole said something to me that really resonated. She woke up and we realized that she was blind and I was upset, you know that I pushed her to have the tumor removed and I thought that she would hate me, but she didn't. Callie she was thankful to be alive. She thanked me for being a huge pain in her ass and saving her life. Her life has changed forever, but she's happy to have it." Arizona says waiting for that to sink in. 

"I didn't know that, wow, I can see how that would have affected you." Callie replies softly. 

"Calliope, that's why when I found out that Alex had made the cut and not you, that's why it affected me so much. I was so sure that you had done it, and I couldn't understand how you did it, that I never even checked to see if you actually did it. Of course now I know that you were in surgery on Derek's hand and couldn't have done both procedures, but I never even considered that you didn't make the cut. But when I found out that you didn't I realized that I should have known all along that you didn't do it." Arizona explains, reaching over to touch Callie's arm. "Dr Dawson helped me get perspective on all of this and once we cleared through all of this I was left with one thing. She asked me, 'Arizona what is one thing that if you don't do right now, you will always regret it?' Callie, my mouth spoke before my brain even registered the question. 'I said that I wanted to have a baby'. 

"Really?" Callie asks tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"I am as surprised as you are. But the more I considered it, the more I realized, that of everything I want for my life, this was the one thing that I wanted that had an expiration date. I had just turned 38, I couldn't afford to wait. Did I want to have a baby alone? No, I didn't it, but waiting to meet someone wasn't an option. So I called and talked it over with my Mom and she reminded me that I can do this and she would help. So I began working on a plan for how this would work, how could I make this work for both me and the baby. It was actually fairly easy to figure out once you free yourself of all the things that you think you need. I realized that all I needed was the support of my family and friends, a place to live and I knew that everything else would fall into place and it did." Arizona replies.

"You've gone through all of this in the past several months alone?" Callie asks. "Okay, so I should call Dawson and start figuring this out for myself, that's your advice?" 

"Callie, that's what I did. I don't know what will work for you. But I think you're asking the right questions." Arizona replies taking a sip of her tea. 

"Can I tell you what I'm stuck on right now?" She asks as they both check their phones to see how much time they have. "I love that you're having a baby, but I'm stuck because I'm nothing. You're my child's mother, but I'm nothing to yours and that bothers me, you have no idea how much that bothers me." Callie admits. 

"Okay, so we'll figure that out. We have plenty of time to figure that out." Arizona replies squeezing her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting at her desk with a bowl of leftover soup, Arizona can't help but reflect on the past 24 hours. Not only is the baby healthy, but Arizona's parents are here and ready to help her in every way possible; April is her rock and Melanie is amazingly supportive and attractive. How did she get here she wonders? Just four months ago, she was doing all of this alone, now she not only has her parents helping her, but now she has April and their friends all wanting to help her and may even have someone to share it all with.

"Did you talk with Callie this morning?" Addison asks bursting into Arizona's office and pulling up a chair.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Arizona asks looking at Addison concerned.

"Well, she just asked me to stay with her this weekend, she says that she needs me to help her find her happy." Addison replies, "Well considering that you used that phrase a few month ago, I figured that she's spoken with you."

"Yeah, she caught me on the way in. You should do it, you should stay with her. She needs you, Addison. You get through to her like very few others can." Arizona points out.

"I don't want to have to make nice with her girlfriend, I don't have that in me." Addison reminds her.

"You won't have to meet her, they're on a break." Arizona replies, "I talked to her this morning remember?"

"Okay, so how are things with you Melanie?" Addison asks.

"It's new so it's light and fun," Arizona admits.

"How do you do that" Addison asks.

"How do I do what?" Arizona asks.

"You're pregnant and you not only meet someone, but you meet like the perfect person for the situation?" Addison explains.

"Addison, I have no idea. I haven't met anyone in two years. Then I'm in the locker room at the University for my appointment and this tall gorgeous green-eyed woman walks in and flirts with me and asks me out. It was like everything I'd done up to this point was so that I would meet her." Arizona replies unable to hide her smile.

***************************************************************************************************

"Alex, you're late." Arizona says disappointed.

"Hey, I'm here aren't I?" He says walking up to the house and looking at the POD in the yard.

"Dad, Alex is here!" Arizona yells into the house.

"Hey there, glad you made it. Just help me with the last of this, son." Daniel says after shaking his hand.

"No problem sir." Alex says following him into the container.

"We could have had it unloaded by now." Arizona replies impatiently.

"No Arizona, there's no need for us to do it, especially you. There's no way your dad would let you lift anything right now. If he had his way, you wouldn't be carrying Sofia at all." Barbara reminds her.

"Well, my carrying Sofia days are coming to an end anyway." Arizona remarks. Then adds, "I'm really going to miss having you guys around."

"Honey, we're still around. Just not under your feet. Maybe now you can have some time with Melanie, isn't she back in town this week for your fitting?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah Mom, she is. But I'm not rushing this. If it's meant to be it will happen, I don't need to rush into anything."

"You say that now, but wait until your next trimester, you'll really want her around then. Trust me." Barbara replies smiling a knowing smile.

****************************************************************************************

Arizona is drinking a cup of tea and glancing through her "What to Expect When You're Expecting book", still thinking about what her Mom said when it finally hits her. Oh god, second trimester is when she and Callie got back together. She always thought it was because they had been on a break but now she's seeing that its part of the pregnancy. Now she doesn't want to rush anything, but she also doesn't want their first time to be fueled by her pregnancy hormones. And now its all she can think about.

"Arizona, we just finished up. Do you need anything else? Jo and April ask after helping clean up her place after her parents moved out.

"Maybe you guys would go shopping with me for maternity clothes? I know it's early and I won't need them for weeks, but would you mind?" She asks nervously.

April and Jo look at each other and grin. "We thought you'd never ask!" The say in unison.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Jo, let's each run home and freshen up. Arizona you rest up and we'll meet back here in two hours and we'll take you shopping. Does that work for you?" April asks Jo.

"Oh yeah, Alex is still over at her parent's house arranging furniture. That's perfect." Jo remarks.

****************************************************************************************  
"How was your weekend?" Melanie asks when Arizona calls her on Sunday.

"It was good. Mom and Dad closed on the house Friday and they moved in yesterday. I got Alex to help Dad unload the POD, while Jo, April and I helped Mom unpack, then we came here so I could rest and they cleaned up for me. It was exhausting, but today I feel really good, I even went swimming today." Arizona adds rather pleased with herself. "How was your weekend?"

"It was insane, I actually just got home today." Melanie confesses.

"You were in Seattle all weekend?" Arizona asks a little disappointed.

"No, I was in Tacoma all weekend at Katie's. Once I told her that I was thinking of finally making the move, she wanted me to look at a couple of places." Melanie explains.

"Really, wow, that does sound insane." Arizona replies.

"No the insane part is that I put down a deposit and I'm moving in two weeks." She replies waiting for the blonde's response.

"Wait, you did what? You're moving here in two weeks?" Arizona stammers.

"Well, I'm moving to Tacoma. I just have to clear everything at work, but I don't really have an office except when I'm in Minneapolis, so they don't really care where I live and SeaTac is a bigger airport, so flights will be easier to schedule. Plus I have two trials at U-Dub and two more about to start at the base here, it makes sense for me to move here." She explains.

"Melanie, I'm excited but a little nervous. We barely know each other." Arizona replies.

"Arizona, I have to admit, that I'm the last person to do something like this. I'm that friend who hauls your drunk ass out of the bar before you take home a girl you just met. But I've never met someone like you before, I feel like I've known you and I can't stop thinking about you. I have to know if this is real." Melanie replies.

*************************************************************************************************

The week flies by, Arizona has felt energized all week. The morning sickness is gone, her parents have agreed to take Sofia on Wednesday and Thursday, they've insisted that she bring Melanie to dinner at their place to meet Sofia.

"Mom, it's kind of early for her to meet Sofia." Arizona points out.

"You're a mom and you're pregnant, you need to make sure that she understands that you're a package deal." Barbara counters.

"She knows that Mom," Arizona replies. "She knows everything, well almost everything. I haven't told her everything about what happened between me and Callie."

"You will tell her that in good time. I know that you're not proud of it, but it happened and hiding it won't do anyone any good. Just be honest with her, that's all you can do." She reminds her daughter.

"I know Mom. It's just hard to admit because not only did I fail Callie, I failed myself."

"Honey, you can't keep kicking yourself for that mistake. You need to forgive yourself and move on." Barbara says, then taking her daughter's hand she adds, "Making the mistake was bad enough, but not learning from it is worse. You've learned a great deal from it, now do you think you'd do it again?" She asks.

"No Mom, I'd never do that to anyone again," Arizona replies.

**********************************************************************************************  
"Hey how are you?" Callie asks when she spots Arizona in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Much better." Arizona replies holding up her fork. "Hey why don't you join me?"

"Really?" Callie asks, then sits down across from her.

"Of course, besides I need to ask you something." Arizona says smiling.

"Melanie is in town for a couple of days and Mom and Dad want to have us over for dinner one night..." Arizona begins.

"Okay, which night? I don't mind taking Sofia for a night this week." Callie replies taking a bite of her salad.

"Actually, I was going to have her meet Sofia." Arizona explains, "I know it's really soon. But it's not like she's staying over night with me and Sofia, it's just dinner with my parents there the whole time."

"It's fine." Callie says calmly.

"I just, I'm a mom and I'm pregnant and I don't want to pretend to be anything else, because I'm not and... what did you just say?" Arizona asks staring at the brunette with her mouth open.

"I said it's fine. I understand." Callie says again. "I trust your judgement, of course, I've also heard about how amazing she is from Addison, Alex, April and your parents, so I'm not about to be the bad guy here. If you think it's time, then it's time."

"You've already seen Dawson, haven't you?" Arizona asks narrowing her eyes as she thinks about Callie's response.

"That obvious, huh?" Yes, I saw her this morning actually." Callie admits.

"How do you feel?" Arizona asks.

"It's hard, Arizona. I'm not thrilled to be doing a mental autopsy on my failed relationships, but if it helps, it will be worth it." Callie admits.

"It is hard Calliope, but you'll feel so much better once you've gotten that stuff out of your head." Arizona tells her.

**********************************************************************************************

"Dr Grey do you have a moment?" Callie asks carefully approaching Meredith when she's alone.

Glancing up Meredith takes in Callie's demeanor and then finishes the chart and sticks it back in the holder. "Sure, should we step into my office?" She asks, turning to lead the way.

Callie follows her, "I don't know if Dr Blake mentioned it but we're taking a break and not seeing each other right now. I'm just telling you so you know that I'm stepping back. I realize that I was out of line last week and it won't happen again."

"Okay, for what it's worth. I'm glad that you're doing that. Callie she's a resident and you are Chief of your department, she doesn't deserve to date someone like you yet." Meredith replies. "Look at what Derek and I went through, to this day I don't know how or why we made it, but we probably shouldn't have."

"I know that. And you'd think I'd learn not to date a resident after everything with George. But she wasn't a resident when we met, she was a medical research grad student or so I thought. But it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you and I get our friendship back. I spent the weekend with Addie and it felt really good and I miss that with you." Callie admits.

"I miss you too Torres." Meredith says relieved, "hey maybe we can go out this week for burgers. I'll see if I can get Owen and Amelia to babysit."

"That would be amazing. I would love that." Callie replies also relieved.


	12. Chapter 12

"Therapy? Well I have to admit Arizona's life is definitely falling together nicely. Maybe we should both try therapy again?" Meredith says sarcastically, then adds, "So who is this woman that she's seeing?"

"She's the rep for OSSUR Prosthetics, I haven't met her yet. But I will in a couple of weeks when my trials start at the VA." Callie remarks.

"Uh Callie, Arizona just walked in." Meredith remarks, "She's dressed for a date, she did not wear that to work."

"Crap did she see us, is she coming over here?" Callie asks not wanting to turn around.

"No, but a tall gorgeous woman just walked up to her and greeted her warmly. Wow, she's really hot. Reminds me of Teddy, but taller and shorter hair." Meredith looks back at Callie and takes a sip of her drink. "You should just go up and introduce yourself."

"I don't have to because they're coming towards us," Callie replies stealing a glance sideways.

"Meredith, Calliope, I want you to meet someone. This is Melanie Anderson." Arizona says smiling at them both.

"Meredith Grey, lovely to meet you Melanie." Meredith says flashing a bright smile.

"I've heard a lot about you Dr Grey and I met your late husband, I attended one of his presentations and he was generous enough to sit down with me and answer about a thousand questions." Melanie explains.

"Derek loved his work. Thank you." Meredith replies, immediately liking her.

"Callie Torres, it is on honor to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. I am really looking forward to working with you on the upcoming trials at the VA." Melanie says reaching out to shake hands with her. "It seems like you are the go to Orthopedic surgeon for this area. Dr James can't stop talking about you. He's very proud of your accomplishments."

"Oh well, thank you. Dr James was a fantastic mentor and I'm curious about his new project." Callie admits. "When does Arizona get the new prototype?"

"She's wearing it." Melanie replies reaching down to lift up Arizona's dress a little so Callie can see it.

"I didn't see her walk in, so I didn't realize. How does it feel Arizona?" Callie asks, sliding her hands up the leg to admire the prosthetic, then realizing that they're in a bar, she pulls her hands away embarrassed

"It feels amazing." Arizona admits, a little embarrassed by the attention. "And look, I'm wearing a low heel!" She adds excitedly. Callie smiles, she knows how much that means to her ex.

"Well, you look fantastic." Meredith replies, trying to help redirect the conversation.

"Thanks Meredith, well we need to get going. We have dinner reservations." Arizona explains.

"It was great meeting you both," Melanie replies before turning to leave with the blonde on her arm.

*************************************************************************************************  
"Crap, I was hoping to hate her," Callie replies.

"No you weren't. You just hate that she's seeing Arizona." Meredith says holding her drink up to Joe so he'll bring them another round.

"Okay, so why can't I just be happy for Arizona. She looks really happy, didn't she look happy?" Callie asks taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, Arizona is happy. But you're not, so it's hard to be happy for someone else when you're not happy." Meredith points out.

"I need to find my happy." Callie says finishing her drink as Joe sets down the next round.

****************************************************************************************************

"Okay, so that went well. Thank you for agreeing to do that. I just wanted her to meet you before you met Sofia." Arizona explains again as they get into her car.

Closing the blonde's car door, Melanie slides into the driver's seat. "No problem at all. I'm actually relieved. I was a bit nervous that I wouldn't meet her until the VA meeting and then it would be all kinds of awkward. So thank you for suggesting this, now we have it out of the way and I think that went well, don't you?"

"Trust me it went really well. They both liked you. Now I didn't realize that you knew Derek Shepherd?" Arizona asks.

"Oh, his brain mapping project is revolutionizing prosthetics. This prototype that you have is just the beginning. The chip that allows the leg to respond to your movements and respond to your as you shift your weight, that's Derek's design. We had designed it for athletes, but it was his idea to expand it to include weight distribution and he specifically wanted it to be tested on pregnant women." Melanie explains.

"Wow, I didn't realize that. Did you know that Meredith and I were both pregnant during that time? I didn't know that he knew, but Callie must of talked with him about it. She was really concerned that the prosthetic that I had at the time wouldn't be responsive enough as my pregnancy advanced." Arizona replies.

"He did mention that his wife was pregnant and that he was using her weight gains as his model for the chip." Melanie replies. "Were you and Dr Shepherd close?"

"After the plane crash, I had PTSD and phantom limb pain and he helped me learn biofeedback. It really helped me." Arizona admits.

"And Callie rebuilt his hand with the nerve graft that made it possible for him to resume his career. She's an amazing surgeon, I can't tell you how excited I am to be working with her. As a former Athletic Trainer, I followed her cartilage project and then when I found out she was joining the Seattle Wounded Warrior Project, I really wanted to meet her. I just had no idea that her interest in prosthetics was so personal." Melanie replies, as she stops the car at a light and turns to the blonde. "I definitely understand her motivation now." She says softly leaning over to steal a kiss.

"I don't think I'm her motivation any longer, she's all about the warriors now." Arizona replies quietly.

Melanie steals a glance at the blonde, then pulls into a parking spot a few doors down from the restaurant. "She hasn't mentioned the new trials to you, has she?"

"Uh, no we usually just talk about Sofia and sometimes work stuff. Why?" Arizona asks, now curious.

"One of the trials that we're about to begin is for women amputees. Callie's been working with our Research Team on a prosthetic that combines a nerve graft and a sensor in the brain. The goal is to have the brain directing the leg movements through the sensors and the nerve just like a normal leg would work. There's a team in Iowa who have worked it out for arm amputees, but Callie's the first Ortho to apply it to the leg." Melanie explains.

"Oh, so it's even more advanced than this prototype?" Arizona replies.

"This is a really good prosthetic, it basically is a robotic leg. The chip in there records everything you do, makes calculations and sends messages to the leg to make adjustments. What Callie's done is remove the chip and connected the prosthetic to your brain, so it can do all the work, just like it does with your other leg." Melanie says turning to face the blonde. "She really hasn't told you anything about this?"

"No, no she hasn't. I mean, it's not like I hang around her lab any more. I knew she was excited about something, I just had no idea it was something like this. Why is the project for women only?" Arizona asks.

"There are two trials, one is for women and the other is for men. We separated them by gender so we could have two different project teams, the technology may overlap but the prosthetics are not the same." Melanie explains.

"Wow, that's really fascinating..." Arizona replies about to ask another question, when Melanie leans over and kisses her again.

"As much as I love talking about my work, maybe we should change the subject and go inside for dinner?"

"Mmmm, I like that idea. But I do want to know more about this." Arizona replies as she gets out of the car.

"Noted. But now we're going to enjoy ourselves, okay?" Melanie replies taking her hand.

***********************************************************************************************

Melanie walks Arizona up to her door and then remembers that her car is at the hospital. "Should I come back and get you in the morning?" She asks as Arizona unlocks her door.

"That's one option," Arizona says taking her hand and pulling her into the room and closing the door behind them. Pressing herself against the taller woman, she kisses her making the other option abundantly clear.

Returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around the blonde, Melanie deepens the kiss. "God Arizona, are you sure about this?" She asks breathlessly.

The blonde's response is to slip her hands under Melanie's blouse and quickly remove it and kiss her way down her neck.

"Wait," Melanie says lifting her face up to look into her eyes. "Let's get more comfortable and take some time to do this properly."

The beeping of Arizona's phone interrupts them and Melanie looks over as Arizona rushes to get it out of her purse.

"Damn, I need to go in right away, I have an emergent case coming in right now." Arizona replies as she reads the page.

"So this is what it's like to date a surgeon?" Melanie teases as she rolls off the blonde to let her get up.

***********************************************************************************************

"Mrs Knickerson, I'm here. Let's see what's going on, okay?" Dr Jensen will you move that monitor so I can see it better?"

After a few minutes of scanning with the Doppler, Arizona gets up and pulls Dr Jensen aside. "Go and make sure OR 2 is prepped for a placenta accreta case and and get the NICU Team set up. I'm going to try to repair this, but if it doesn't work, we'll be delivering a 28 week old baby. I'll send the scans to Karev, so he knows what to expect when he arrives, but get moving, I've got a few more tests to run and we don't have a lot of time."

"Right away Dr Robbins." Jensen replies.

"Okay, what do we have?" Alex asks joining Jensen in the scrub room of OR 2.

"Placenta accreta case, 28 weeks. Robbins gives it a 70 percent chance of delivery tonight." Jensen replies.

"Okay, well then we'll be ready. Let me look at the scans again." He says taking the tablet and scrolling through the reports that Arizona sent him.

"I'll be right back, I need to do a couple of things first," he replies rushing out of the room.

"Where's Karev going?" Arizona asks as she rushes up to the sink to begin scrubbing in for the surgery.

"He looked at the scans and mumbled something and left, said he'd be right back." Jensen replies.

"Okay, well this is your first case with me. So just follow my lead until Karev gets in there. I'm going to be laparoscopically slicing through this scar tissue to free the placenta from the uterine wall, then we'll wait to see how her body responds, if the placenta begins to migrate up, then we will be finished. If it doesn't move or it continues to move downwards, then we'll need to put her on immediate bed rest until she's ready to deliver. Worst case scenario, is that we're not able to release the placenta laparoscopically and it ruptures, then we have to fight like hell to stop the bleeding and deliver the baby." Arizona carefully explains the procedure to the resident.

"Okay, I'm here. I just wanted to make sure we had everything we need in there," he says quickly nudging his way in between them to begin scrubbing for surgery.

"Alex, I just outlined the case to Jensen. I've got the rapid infuser set up, in case we go south and need to recycle the blood to keep her alive, you'll take the baby and Jensen and I will get the bleeding under control and save the mother. But let's hope it doesn't get to that point." Arizona says looking both surgeons in the eye to make sure they are ready for this procedure.

Four hours later and they are stepping out of the OR, the placenta did not abrupt or bleed, but they ended up delivering the baby by caesarian. The mother is stable, so Arizona is racing up to the NICU to check on the baby.

"Alex, how is he?" She asks bursting into the NICU.

Glancing up, he's surprised by her entrance, Alex replies, "He's stable. Uh Robbins, did you just run into this room?" He asks, watching her catch her breath.

Leaning over a minute she suddenly realizes what he's asking, "I did, actually I just ran up the stairs and into this room. Alex, this is amazing. We just spent four hours in the OR and I just ran up the stairs." Arizona exclaims. Taking out her phone she sends a quick text to Melanie. "4 hr surgery + run to NICU = I love this leg!"

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she turns to look at the baby when her pager goes off. "Damn, it's recovery. Alex, he's good right?" She asks before turning to leave again.

"What's going on?" Arizona asks as she rushes into the recovery room, where Meredith is examining her patient.

"I think you've got internal bleeding, her pressure dropped suddenly." Meredith explains, looking over at Arizona, while Blake and Jensen stand off to the side.

"Okay, let's take her back in. Jensen, call the desk and tell them we're on our way back." Arizona instructs her resident. Then turning to Meredith she asks, "Can you scrub in with me?"

"Blake call the blood bank and tell them to send up.." Meredith pauses, it's not her patient so she doesn't know what her blood type is.

"It's A negative," Blake replies finding it quickly and rushing to make the call.

Meredith and Arizona sit in the lounge a few hours later. "How did you know that would work?" Arizona asks.

"I didn't know it would work, it was just the only thing left that we hadn't tried." Meredith explains.

"Well, you saved that woman's life." Arizona replies tipping her cup of tea to her.

"We saved that woman's life. If we hadn't have both been in there, I don't think she would have had a chance." Meredith points out.

"You know the best part is that not only were we amazing, but we were amazing in front of two residents, who are now telling everyone how amazing we are," Arizona says laughing.

***********************************************************************************************

Back in her office later, Arizona calls Melanie to tell her about her morning but gets her voice mail.

Callie stops by a few minutes later, "Hey I just ran into Karev, he said you had a great save already this morning." She says smiling at the blonde.

"Calliope, it was awesome and after a four hour surgery I ran up the stairs the NICU! Then back down to recovery and then another two hours in the OR and I feel fantastic!" Arizona exclaims still excited.

"Wow, you've been at it all night? How do you feel now?" Callie asks stepping into the office, worried a little.

"Actually the best part. I feel like myself again. Oh my god, that's it. You know I don't think I even thought about the leg, not like I usually do." Arizona realizes.

"Arizona, that's great. Have you talked with Dr James? I'm sure he'd want you to set up some time with Craig to download data and review it as soon as possible." Callie points out.

"Oh, right. I'll call him and set it up." Arizona replies, then picking up the phone she does just that.

Then hanging up the phone, she says "You were right, they want me in Craig's lab in 30 minutes to download it." She says smiling at Callie excited.

"Um, would it be weird if I tagged along? I really want to see that data too," she asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've followed the other version of this story on FF, this is the point of divergence...


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are our residents?" Meredith asks glancing around the room.

"Jensen has three cases she's monitoring here, so let me see if she's in one of the other recovery rooms." Arizona replies.

"Oh wait, found them." Meredith says nudging the blonde to look down the hall. Blake and Jensen are laughing and leaving an on-call room.

"Oh no, do you think they...?" Arizona asks, not wanting to say it out loud.

"They definitely did." Meredith says looking down. "I'm not telling Callie. You tell her."

"I'm not telling her. You're her friend, you tell her." Arizona replies.

"Why do we have to tell her?" Meredith asks, "They're not even dating right now."

"Wait, what? They’re not?" Arizona asks.

"No they broke up. Let's wait, maybe it was a one time hookup." Meredith whispers as the two interns enter the recovery room glancing at each other nervously.

"Who's ready to present?" Arizona asks looking down at the chart, not making eye contact with either of them.

***********************************************************************************************

Wrapping up her day, Arizona calls Melanie to find out where she is and she's shocked to hear Callie's voice.

"Where are you?" Arizona asks.

"Uh, we're at Joe's celebrating. Come over and join us!" Melanie replies.

"You're drinking? We have dinner with my parents tonight?" Arizona exclaims.

"Just one drink, babe. Don't worry." Melanie replies, come over, please.

"Okay, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Melanie, don't let Callie talk you into tequila shots!" Arizona says before hanging up.

Entering Joe's, Arizona is surprised to see Callie and Melanie each with one glass of wine, talking animatedly. The blonde walks up to them and Melanie slips her arm around her and smiles. "Hey there."

"Arizona, the data from your day was amazing, it's doing everything Derek wanted it to do, now we just wait and see how it adjusts to your weight changes." Callie says excitedly.

"You're sitting here talking about my leg and my weight? " She asks making an odd face.

"Well but in reference to your prosthetic," Callie reminds her.

"Still weird." Arizona replies.

Laughing Melanie stands up and slides a card across the bar to pay the tab, but Callie slides it back. "I've got this one. You get the next one, I have a feeling we'll be celebrating often over the next few months," Callie says smiling at her.

"Okay, well we should probably get going, thanks for everything Callie." Melanie replies.

As they get in the car, Arizona pauses and looks over at her girlfriend, "You have charmed your way into Callie Torres good graces. She genuinely likes you." Arizona points out.

"You say that like its not a good thing?" Melanie questions.

"It's a really good thing, I just didn't know it was possible." Arizona explains. "But Callie has definitely changed, usually a celebration at Joe's means tequila shots."

"It just shows that you're both healing, I can't tell you how relieved I am to be able to spend time with her like that. I was a little worried that she wouldn't want to work with me when she found out we were seeing each other." Melanie replies.

"You were worried? Why didn't you say anything?" Arizona asks concerned.

"I'm an optimist," Melanie replies smiling.

***********************************************************************************************

"Mom? Dad?" Arizona calls out as they enter the house.

"Momma!" Sofia comes running from the kitchen when she hears Arizona's voice. Then stops in her tracks when she sees Melanie holding her Mom's hand.

Dropping Melanie's hand and bending down to greet her daughter, Arizona gives her a hug and kiss, "Sofia I want you to meet my friend Melanie." Arizona says standing back up holding the little girl's hand.

Shyly, Sofia wraps an arm around her mom's leg and waves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sofia. I heard that you like whales, so I found this today and bought it for you, I hope that you like it." Melanie replies pulling a small rubber whale out of her pocket and holding it out for the little girl.

Arizona is surprised when she sees the small gift, she doesn't remember telling Melanie about Sofia's whale fascination.

"Hello Melanie," Barbara says entering the room and offering her a light hug and kiss on the cheek. "It's wonderful to see you again."

Sofia watches her grandmother greet the other woman and she relaxes her grip on Arizona's leg and ventures out to look at the whale. 

"It's a blue whale," she says reaching for it and showing it to her Mom and Grandma.

"It is a blue whale. You really know your whales." Melanie replies.

Nodding, Sofia explains that she's seen grey whales and Orcas in the harbor with her moms.

That morning while she was waiting for Arizona to get dressed, she had peeked into the little girl's room for an idea of something to get her to break the ice and besides all of the princess stuff, Melanie had noticed she had a couple of these whales, so she stopped by the gift shop at the Aquarium today and picked up another one for her.

"Okay, who's hungry? I'm about to put the salmon on the grill." Daniel replies entering the room and kissing his daughter's head. Then he reaches over and shakes Melanie's hand, "Good to see you again." He says.

"Can I watch?" Sofia asks him.

"Of course, now what do you have there?" Daniel asks when she shows him the whale.

"It's a blue whale grandpa, they are the biggest whale in the ocean." Sofia informs him.

"Have you seen one?" He asks her.

"Not yet, but I will." Sofia replies confidently.

"Girls come in and get something to drink while I finish up the salad, the salmon won't take long at all." Barbara reminds them.

"We'll be right in Mom." Arizona says going over to Melanie and taking her hands. "How did you know she likes whales?"

"I may have snooped in her room this morning and saw a couple on her dresser." Melanie admits.

"Ah, well thank you. She loves them. Now, of course, she may talk your ear off about whales the rest of the night." Arizona says giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm not worried, my nephews love whales, so I can hold my own." Melanie smiles back at her.

By the end of the night, Sofia is sitting between Arizona and Melanie showing them her whale encyclopedia and explaining which whales they can see if they take the whale tour from the pier downtown.

"Sofia, it's time to get ready for bed." Barbara tells her granddaughter.

"Momma, can I come home with you tonight?" Sofia asks, closing the book and standing in front of her mom.

"Baby, I have an early morning. You're staying with Grandma and Grandpa and they're taking you to school tomorrow, remember?" Arizona reminds her daughter.

"Oh right. Grandpa is going to make us pancakes!" Sofia says going over to Daniel and patting his leg.

"How about I come up and tuck you in?" Arizona suggests, walking over and taking her hand.

Melanie watches them go up the short flight of stairs and smiles. Then turns to see both of Arizona's parents watching her.

"You care for my daughter a great deal." Daniel says, it's not a question.

"Yes sir, I do. I will admit that I haven't known her long, but she's a remarkable and stunningly beautiful woman." Melanie replies looking him in the eye.

"That she is, just know that she's my only daughter. I'd do just about anything to make her happy. She's come through one hell of a personal storm and she's just getting back to herself, you understand?" He asks.

"Yes sir, I do understand. I want you to know that I've recently made the decision to relocate to this area. I'm going to be living near Tacoma, my sister and her family are there. I'm telling you this so that you'll know that this isn't casual for me. I don't date casually and there is nothing casual about this relationship with your daughter. My intention is to spend as much time as I can with her and take care of her as long as she'll let me." Melanie replies.

"Well, I can't ask for anything more that that. Have you met Calliope?" He asks.

"Yes, I met her last night and spent a few hours in the lab with her today." Melanie replies.

"You were in her lab? Oh my," Barbara remarks.

"We were analyzing the data from Arizona's new prosthetic. Dr Torres wanted to compare it to the data from the robotic leg that she designed for the Wounded Warrior project. She and I have two projects coming up at the VA next month that we'll be working on together." Melanie explains.

"Well, that's fantastic. Daniel, isn't that fantastic?" Barbara asks turning to him.

"We love Callie like she's our own, even though she and Arizona are no longer married, she's still a part of our family." Daniel explains.

"Understood sir. I find Dr Torres to be a brilliant Orthopedic surgeon and I'm looking forward to getting to know and work with her." Melanie adds.

"How was it?" Arizona asks as they get in the car.

"It was great. Your parents love you very much." Melanie replies smiling at her.

"Dad gave you the talk, didn't he?" She asks.

"Of course he did, he's your dad. But it was fine. He wanted to know if I'd met Callie yet and he wanted to make sure that I knew how special you are." Melanie says reaching over and squeezing her thigh. "You know Callie gave me the same talk yesterday."

"She did not!" Arizona exclaims.

"Oh yes she did and I expected it from her. Its obvious that you two still care a lot about each other. I still don't understand what happened between you two, but I'm not going to push it. I know you'll tell me when you're ready." Melanie replies, then asks, "I know that you said that you have an early day tomorrow, any chance you'd like to come back to the hotel and stay with me tonight? I mean it's right across from the hospital."

"Oh, now that's a great idea. Let's stop by my place so I can get a few things." She replies. "And yes, I will tell you what happened between Callie and I but not tonight. Okay?"

***********************************************************************************************

"How was dinner last night?" Callie asks.

"It was great. It took a little while, but Sofia eventually warmed up to her. It helped that Melanie got her a whale from the Aquarium gift shop." Arizona adds.

"How did she know about the whales from the gift shop?" Callie asks.

"She saw them in Sofia's room when she was at the house, so she decided to get her another one." Arizona explains.

"Oh, well which one did she get her?" Callie asks.

"She got her the blue whale." Arizona replies, "I know we haven't seen that one yet, but Melanie didn't know that we were only buying them as we saw them in the Sound. It's fine Callie, and Sofia didn't point it out to her either."

"Okay, well maybe we should take her on one of those whale excursions for her birthday, then she'll get to see a blue whale." Callie points out.

"Oh, that's a great idea. Something that we can do as a family. Mom and Dad would love it." Arizona replies.  
"Well, let's not suggest it just yet, you've got enough on your plate right now" Callie reminds her.

"Mom and Dad asked Melanie if you two had met, they were worried about how you're doing with this." Arizona remarks.

"It's hard, but it helps that she seems really great. And I can tell how much she cares for you. You do know that it's just a matter of time before she falls in love with you, Sofia and that baby. Are you sure about this?" Callie asks seriously.

"Everything just clicked and I can't explain it, but it feels right. I guess it's true that everything happens for a reason. Now how are you doing?" Arizona asks.

"I'm fine. My ex-girlfriend is hooking up with another resident in on-call rooms all over the hospital, apparently." Callie replies. Then looking up at Arizona's face she realizes that the blonde knew about that. "Wait, you knew?"

"Meredith and I saw them yesterday, but we weren't sure. I mean, we saw them exiting an on-call room. But we didn't see them kiss or anything, they could have just been in there talking or something." Arizona blurts out trying to explain.

"Well, Alex and Jo caught them last night and Alex couldn't wait to tell me. He actually called me last night, he didn't know that we broke up." Callie explains.

"I'm sorry Calliope, that sucks. And you deserve so much more than a resident. You deserve someone who's on your level, established and your equal." Arizona replies reaching out and squeezing her hand.

Callie can’t help but shiver at the touch, the blonde doesn’t seem to notice it, so she plays it off and just smiles back, but inside she’s trembling at the contact. 

Arizona has to admit that she was relieved when she got paged. It began as a simple reassuring touch on Callie’s arm, but then she felt Callie shiver at her touch and it made her tremble inside, it was all she could do not to respond herself. How long has it been since she’s touched Callie, she wonders. And how is it that she still makes her feel a little untethered? 

*********************************************************************************************

"Are you ready?" Addison asks. The last ultrasound revealed that Arizona was carrying twins, so this one is going to likely tell them the genders.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be." Arizona replies heading into the exam room.

April and Melanie are already there waiting and Callie is out in the waiting room with Barbara and Daniel.  
Addison squeezes the gel on her stomach and then begins moving the wand around as she examines the babies. Melanie and April come over to watch and Arizona takes Melanie's hand and squeezes it.

"Well, we definitely have one boy." Addison remarks, moving the wand to see if she can get a good view of the other baby.

"Addison, back up." Arizona says suddenly.

Addison looks at her a moment and then begins moving the wand back, she bites her lip. 

How did Arizona see that before her, she wonders, reaching over and tapping the keyboard to grab a screenshot. Then looking over to Dr Miller, she asks, "Can you get the Doppler in here?"

Miller leaves the room and Melanie and April exchange confused looks. "What's wrong? April asks.

"Nothing is wrong, we just need a better view so we can further assess..." Addison begins to say.

Miller interrupts her bringing in the Doppler 3D ultrasound and quickly sets it up and hands Addison the wand. "Okay, there's Twin A, he looks great, now let's look at Twin B.' Addison remarks, her face etched in concentration.

Impatiently Arizona asks, "Addison where's my blood work? Was it normal, April hand me that tablet."

"Kepner do not hand her that tablet. Arizona, you're not the doctor here, you are the patient." Addison says angrily turning the monitor so that she can't see it any longer.

"Addison, turn that back around. I have a right to know..." Arizona begins to say loudly.

"Arizona," April says trying to get her attention. "Arizona, you said yourself that Addison was the only one you'd trust if something came up, well this is it, trust her."

Arizona bites her lip and takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Okay," she says simply.

"What exactly has come up?" Melanie asks quietly.

"Twin B is smaller than Twin A, it could be a sign of Twin to Twin transfusion." Arizona replies.

"Thanks Dr Robbins, but again, this isn't your case so shut it." Addison replies glaring at her. 

"Addison, I am a fetal surgeon and I know what I saw," Arizona replies rolling her eyes.

"Okay, but Dr Miller and I have the whole picture, so let us do our jobs," Addison reminds her.

The two doctors continue to exam the babies and take screenshots before turning off the equipment.

"Arizona, give me a few minutes to discuss this with Dr Miller and we'll be back to discuss it with you." Addison replies standing up to go.

"Addison you may as well review everything with me, because if you think I'm going to agree to a fetal surgery without having a look at the tests, you don't know me very well." Arizona points out.

"Noted. But I'm still going to look at this first. So sit tight." Addison says as they move the equipment out of the room.

"Arizona, just breathe." April tells her. "Do you want me to go talk to your parents?"

"Not yet. It may not even need intervention, and if it does, it may just be a minimally invasive laparoscopic procedure," Arizona explains as she wipes the gel off her stomach and pulls her scrubs back in place and sits up.

A knock on the door gets their attention and Arizona nods as April goes over and opens it.

"What's going on? I saw Addison and Miller leave, but you're all still in here. What are you waiting for?" Callie asks concerned. Then seeing the panic on Kepner's face and the concern on Arizona's she steps into the room.

"Callie, if you're in here my parents will think there's a problem," Arizona points out.

"Well is there a problem?" She asks.

"Please just go back out there Callie or they'll start to worry. I promise you that everything is okay, the babies are healthy right now." Arizona replies.

"Uh, okay. But there is something, right?" Callie asks worried.

"Yes, there is something. But it's not anything to freak out about. It can be corrected." Arizona explains.

"Okay, I'll stay with them until you come out." Callie replies and begins to shut the door behind her.

Melanie says, “Wait!” and Callie stops and looks at her."Arizona, are you sure you want me in here for this. I don't really understand what's going on. You should have Callie in here, I’ll go out and sit with your parents" Melanie offers nervously.

"Melanie," she says going over to her and noticing that she looks uncomfortable, "sure, if you want to go out and sit with my parents that’s fine.” Arizona says a little disappointed. 

"Arizona, it's just this is a lot, I’m a little overwhelmed and I don't know what to do. You're so calm and I'm freaking out, until I met you I had no idea that there were doctors who could perform surgery on babies before they were born." Melanie replies trying to help her understand.

“Look, Melanie go out and sit with her parents. Arizona I’d like to be in here, I want to know what’s going on, is that okay?” Callie asks stepping back into the room.

Addison walks back into the room a few minutes later and notices that Melanie’s gone and Callie has taken her place and is standing directly behind Arizona. She nods to Callie and then begins to explain what she's found and how she wants to treat it. Arizona asks several questions but finally agrees to the course of treatment.

Leaving the exam room, Arizona goes over to her parents who now are worried. Callie follows her and rests a hand on Arizona’s shoulder as the blonde sits down on the table in front of them and April sits beside them in a chair. Melanie is nervously standing off to the side.

"Mom, Dad, the twins are okay. But there is a situation that needs to be addressed. It's called Twin to Twin Transfusion, which means that one twin is getting more of everything than the other. Now we caught it early and Addison is going to monitor it closely, most likely though she'll have to go in laparoscopically and laser some of the blood vessels that the twins are sharing in order to correct it." Arizona explains. "I've done this procedure a few times with good results and Addison has been a fetal surgeon longer than I have and she's even better at it than I am."

"Do both babies have a good chance of developing normally?" Barbara asks softly.

"Yes Mom, and right now the difference is barely perceptible. As soon as that begins to change then we'll need to correct it." She explains. "We caught it early and we'll monitor it and this is why we're doing these tests. This is one of the risks of pregnancy at my age and using in vitro fertilization", she explains further.

"Addison and Arizona are the two best fetal surgeons around, so if they agree, then there's nothing for us to worry about." Callie adds moving around to crouch beside the blonde and reassure her parents.

***********************************************************************************************

“Melanie are you sure that you’re okay?” Arizona asks as they pull up in front of her house.

“That was intense, I’m sorry I didn’t react the way you needed me to.” She says turning to face the blonde.

“It’s fine, I’m sure that it was overwhelming, this whole thing is overwhelming.” Arizona admits. “This is new between us and we should be going to movies and having amazing dates, but instead we’re going to doctor’s appointments and talking about babies.”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, I just need some time to think. I’m going to go back to the hotel tonight, okay?” Melanie asks.

“Of course, I understand.” Arizona replies getting out of the car slowly. 

Melanie feels badly now, so she gets out of the car and goes around to her, “I’ll call you later, okay?” She says hugging her and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Nodding, Arizona watches her get back in her car and drive off.


	14. Chapter 14

Melanie sits at the bar in the hotel nursing a glass of wine. Her mind reeling, as if dating someone who's pregnant isn't difficult enough, she can't seem to shake the feeling that she's the third wheel. Callie didn't hesitate to step in when they found out that there might be a problem with Arizona's pregnancy.

And while it's true that she knew the blonde was pregnant when she asked her out, it's all a bit overwhelming when they hardly know each other to consider that her girlfriend is going to possibly need surgery on her unborn twins.

Going up to the bartender, she orders another glass of wine and decides to head up to her room and call her sister.

"Hey Katie," she says when she answers the phone.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Katie asks.

"I just wanted to talk, do you have some time?" She asks her sister.

"Of course, what's going on? Are you still dating the woman in Seattle?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah about that, I don't think it's going to work out." Melanie replies.

"Really? Last time we talked, you wanted to look at places here so you could move closer to see her... What's changed?" Katie asks.

"Well she's pregnant, I mean I knew that when I asked her out, but we just found out that she's having twins." Melanie explains.

"Slow down, you're dating a woman who is pregnant with twins?" Katie asks. Then pausing a moment, she adds,"Seriously after everything with Marta?"

"Arizona is different, she planned to do this by herself." Melanie explains.

"But Mel, how will that work? Dating someone who's about to have children, are you ready to have a family with her? You barely know her," Katie points out incredulously.

"Katie, I feel like I could really fall for her, but today at the doctor's appointment, it was overwhelming, there is a problem with the babies and she might need surgery, did you know they can do surgery on unborn babies?" Melanie asks.

"Uh, I guess. I've just not know anyone who had surgery. Mel, that's pretty intense, I think it's understandable that you'd feel overwhelmed. Was it just you there for her?" Katie asks.

"No, her parents and best friend were there and her ex. I felt so out of place," Melanie explains.

"Why was her ex there?" Katie asks.

"She was there with Arizona's parents, they have a daughter together, but I think it's more than that, she replies. "They've been divorced for about three years but it's obvious that there's still something between them".

"Mel, this sounds like you're going to get hurt. What are you doing right now?" Katie asks.

"I'm at the hotel, alone. I told her that I needed some time to think.

***********************

Callie is sitting on her couch waiting for Addison to join her. She sips her glass of wine wishing that she could just call and check on Arizona.

Finally she hears Addison's door open and she glances up as the redhead enters the room and picks up her glass of wine and asks, "What the hell happened today? I just spoke with Arizona and she thinks that Melanie is flaking out on her."

"She said that?" Callie asks.

"Not in those words, but come on. She let you take her place in the exam room today and now Arizona is home and Melanie went back to the hotel to think." Addison says annoyed. "I don't get it."

"I don't think it's that surprising she would freak out after that appointment Addison, they barely know each other or even had a chance to date and soon they'll be two babies in the middle of their lives." Callie points out. "That's a lot to ask of a new relationship."

***********************

Callie drops Addison of at the airport, which makes her late for rounds the next morning. She purposely waits to see her peds patient last hoping that she can catch Arizona and have lunch with her.

"Stuart's leg is healing great, I would agree to discharge him today, what do you think?" Callie asks the blonde as she's standing at the nurses' station charting.

Looking up from the chart, Arizona smiles at the brunette, "Stuart will be very happy to hear that, let's go tell him."

When the two doctors walk back into the patient's room, the little boy lights up.

"Stuart, Dr Torres and I have decided that it is time for you to go home," Arizona says as she approaches his bed.

"Mom, Dad, can we leave now? He asks eagerly.

"Hold on Stuart, you'll need to learn how to walk on crutches first. Remember Jared from PT who was here with me yesterday? Callie reminds him, "He'll be in soon to help you, and as long as you and your parents are comfortable with you going home, I don't see any reason to keep you another night." Callie explains.

"We'll be fine Dr Torres." Mr Williams replies.

"Thank you so much Dr Torres and Dr Robbins." Mrs Williams adds.

Walking out of the room, Callie puts her hand on Arizona's arm and asks, "Do you have plans for lunch?"

Pulling her phone out of her pocket to see if Melanie has responded to that exact same question, Arizona frowns. "How much time do you have? I'm craving that sandwich from the deli across the street," Arizona admits a little embarrassed.

"Perfect, I'm tired of the food in the cafeteria," Callie replies, pleased that this is working out the way she hoped.

***********************

Walking back from lunch, Callie decides to ask, "so how are you really?"

"I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't ask me that," Arizona says sighing heavily.

"It's a lot to take in, especially for a new relationship," Callie points out, "just give her time to wrap her head around it."

"Callie, she's the one who's been pushing this. I was fine doing it alone, then she kept asking to be more involved. I should have known this was too much." Arizona replies sadly.

"Well you have enough to do right now, just focus on these babies and let her figure out what she wants. You've got amazing friends like April and Addison who will be with you every step," Callie says slipping an arm around the blonde as they walk. "And I'm always here for you, you know that, right?"

"Thanks Calliope." Arizona says resting her head on her shoulder as they walk back to the hospital.

Callie looks up and sees Melanie waiting on the bench in front of them, she quickly removes her arm and Arizona looks up at her confused, then follows Callie's line of sight and sees her girlfriend.

"I'll go check on Stuart." She says giving Arizona's hand a quick squeeze.

"I thought you wanted to have lunch with me?" Melanie asks as Arizona sits down beside her.

"You didn't respond and Callie and I had just discharged a patient so we went to lunch." Arizona explains.

"I did respond, I said that I was on my way." Melanie says annoyed.

"Oh, well I'm sorry that I didn't see it. But I waited two hours with no response, I just thought maybe you weren't ready to see me yet." Arizona points out.

"Do you have time to talk?" Melanie asks.

"No, I don't Melanie. I need to get back. Do you want to have dinner tonight or are you going home?" Arizona asks.

"I'm heading home now, actually. I'm done for the day." She explains.

"Okay, well when will I see you again?" Arizona asks, then looking her in the eye, she says, "Do you even want to see me again?"

"Arizona, this is so complicated. I just don't know what I want right now. I want to be with you, but I'm not ready to have a family with you." She admits.

"Well that's really all you need to say, because this isn't optional. This is happening in a few months," she says standing up to leave.

Melanie watches her go and hopes she's not making a mistake, but they just started dating, how could she possibly decide to do this after a few dates.

***********************

Arizona heads upstairs and goes right to her office and shuts the door. She texts Karev and asks him to check with Callie and make sure Stuart is discharged properly.

Pulling up her calendar she sees that she has a consult in an hour that she almost forgot about. It's too late to reschedule it and suddenly she feels really tired and just wants to lay down. She sets the alarm on her phone and goes over to the couch to lay down.

"What did she say Karev?" Callie asks when he shows up to write the discharge orders for Arizona.

"Nothing, she asked me to do this. She has a consult in an hour, maybe something came up with that." He suggests.

"Hmm, you're no help as usual." She mutters to herself.

Callie is still charting at the nurses' station when Arizona opens her office door. She looks up at the blonde trying to see if she's okay. She starts to walk towards her and Arizona waves her off.

"No, I can't do this right now Calliope. I have a consult. And I just need some time, okay?" She says softly to her.

"Okay, call me tonight if you want to talk, okay?" Callie replies.

***********************

"April, I don't know if it's my hormones or what, but after taking a nap, I ran into Callie and she looked at me with such care in her eyes that it was all I could do not to just throw myself into her arms. So thank you for coming over tonight." Arizona admits after telling April everything that happened with Melanie and Callie today.

"Well, I think it's no secret that Callie's having a hard time seeing you pregnant and not being involved, do you think maybe there's something between you two?" April asks carefully.

"I don't know I'm so confused and hormonal, I don't think I can trust what I'm feeling." Arizona quips.

***********************

"I was hoping that you'd call last night, is everything okay?" Callie asks the next morning.

Looking up from her desk, Arizona smiles at the brunette, "April came over last night and we talked," Arizona replies.

She watches disappointment flash across the brunette's face and then quickly disappear.

"Calliope, I really appreciate everything that you're doing. Your support is amazing actually, I just don't want to take advantage of it. Our friendship is new and it's not fair for me to start leaning on you, especially for this." Arizona admits.

"What if I want you to lean on me? We can do this together Arizona, you don't have to do this alone." Callie says softly moving in closer to her.

"What? No, Calliope that would be too confusing. Thank you, but we can't," Arizona replies.

"I don't want to pry, but it's pretty obvious from that appointment and again yesterday that there's something going on with you and Melanie. You can talk to me about it, are you okay?" Callie asks concerned.

Biting her lip nervously, Arizona looks down, she really didn't want to have this conversation with Callie, but now she realizes that she'll know soon anyway, "Melanie appears to be having second thoughts about dating me, she's a little overwhelmed with everything," Arizona replies uncomfortably.

"All the more reason to let me be there for you, Arizona." Callie says stepping closer and resting her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Arizona's body warms to the touch and before she realizes it, she's turned and thrown herself into Callie's arms. Surprised but happy, Callie wraps her arms around her and comforts her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Arizona honey, your father and I worry about you and we'd like you to stay with us for a few days, since Callie has Sofia," Barbara stopped by the hospital to see Sofia after school and check on her daughter.

"Mom that's not necessary. April stayed over last night and actually Callie is coming over with Sofia to fix dinner for me." Arizona replies.

"Callie is coming over there to your place? Oh, well then we won't worry about you tonight. But you will call us if you need us?" Barbara asks wrapping an arm around her.

"I promise that I will call you if I need anything." Arizona says resting her head on her Mom's shoulder. "It's really great to have you and Dad here," she adds tearing up.

"Now stop that, or we'll both be a mess." Barbara teases, wiping a tear from her face.

"Pregnancy hormones, I've never been so emotional, it's ridiculous," Arizona says laughing a little.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Melanie the other day? She came out of that exam room like she'd seen a ghost and then disappeared until right before you came out to tell us what was going on." Barbara says, concerned.

"Well, she's taking some time to think about things. I don't really blame her, I don't know if the roles were reversed if I would date someone pregnant with twins," Arizona explains.

"We asked her about that the other night and it didn't seem to bother her, are you sure it isn't something else?" Barbara asks.

"What else could it be Mom?" Arizona questions, not wanting to tell her what else Melanie said.

"I would think that she'd feel threatened by Callie, I know that the two of you are becoming friends, but Callie has been a bit protective of you. And as soon as she thought there was a problem with those babies, she went right in there to see," Barbara points out. "Now if I were Melanie, I'd be worried about that and it's no secret that you two still care a great deal about each other, despite what you both say, I'm not convinced that either of you has really moved on."

"Mom, this pregnancy has been emotionally confusing for both of us. I didn't realize that it would bring up so many feelings for me and apparently it has for Calliope as well. It's one of the reasons that she's coming over tonight, so that we can talk about them." Arizona explains.

"Well, if the two of you need to talk, then I'll just take Sofia home with me," she says pulling her phone out of her purse to call Callie and arrange it.

"There, done. Now, I'll just go pick her up and take her home." Barbara says slipping her phone back into her purse.

"Thanks Mom," Arizona says hugging her again.

"You have no idea how happy I am to do it, baby." She says kissing the blonde's head.

***********************

"Hey, are you ready to head home?" Callie asks entering the blonde's office.

"I'm just waiting for April, I rode in with her today," Arizona replies smiling at the brunette.

"April just pulled into surgery, I told her that I'd take you...is that okay?" Callie asks crossing over to the desk.

"Oh, of course, but I could've just called my parents," Arizona replies a little nervous now that Callie's right beside her.

"I offered to do it and we do still have plans tonight, right?" Callie questions, worried that maybe she misunderstood why Arizona's Mom was taking Sofia tonight.

"Yes, we do have plans tonight, but instead of you cooking, why don't we go out to dinner?" Arizona suggests.

"As long as you feel up for it, I'd love to take you out to dinner," Callie replies.

"Calliope, I wanted to take you out to dinner to thank you for all your support this week," Arizona replies gathering her things to leave.

Silently, Callie Takes her bag and turns to follow her out of her office. Arizona makes a face and the brunette ignores her.

"Calliope, I can carry my own things," Arizona grumbles behind her.

"But you don't have to, I've got it," Callie replies walking beside her to the elevator.

"Hey, are you headed out?" Alex asks a little confused to see Callie and her leaving together.

"Yes, my car's at home, I rode in with April today." She explains.

"Oh well do you need a ride tomorrow, because I can swing by and get you," Alex offers, then glancing over at Callie, he shrugs, "Just let me know," he adds.

"You all know that I am capable of driving a car, being pregnant does not affect my driving," she says to both of them.

"We know that, but we also know that you hate to drive and Addison mentioned that your blood pressure was a little high lately, so we kind of all decided that we would offer to drive you." Alex admits.

"Seriously?" Arizona says annoyed.

"Arizona, it's no big deal," Alex scoffs. "Besides with your crazy hormones making you cry all the time it's better for everyone that you don't drive right now." He says before walking off.

Walking over to the elevator, Callie looks over at her, "You know that's normal, don't you remember how easily I cried my first trimester?"

"I remember, but the second trimester was a lot more fun," Arizona says playfully to change the subject.

"And you're almost at 12 weeks?" Callie points out playfully as the elevator doors open.

Embarrassed Arizona flushes red as they enter the elevator. Callie notices her embarrassment and begins to feel a little uncomfortable herself, but now she's unsure what to say to the blonde, so they ride the elevator in silence.

***********************

"Um, it's still kind of early, why don't I drop you off at your place and then I'll come back around seven to get you for dinner?" Callie suggests as they walk towards the parking lot.

Knocking on the blonde's door an hour or so later, Callie is feeling more relaxed.

"Hey, come in I'm almost ready," Arizona says and disappears down the hall.

Callie looks around the room, she's only been here a few times and usually she's just dropping off Sofia. Arizona has it decorated simply, most of the items Callie's seen before they're from Arizona's trips to Africa. But the brunette stops when she notices a photo album that she's not seen before. Picking it up, she sits down on the couch to look through it and she's surprised to see that it's a collection of photos from when Sofia was a baby, a few from their wedding and then from when they bought the house. The last photo is the one Callie gave her of Sofia and Santa from last year.

Arizona enters the room and immediately realizes that Callie's found the photo album. "Uh, Mom started that for me after my accident and I've been trying to keep it updated..." the blonde explains.

"How come I've never seen this before?" Callie asks softly.

"At first, it was too hard to look at it, all I saw was what I lost, instead of comfort, these photos only brought me anger. It was all I could do not to throw it away at first." Arizona confesses, sitting down beside her. Taking a deep breath, the blonde continues. "One day I pulled it out to look at it and I saw our life together and I realized that the only one taking that from me was me and that was when I started feeling better about everything."

"Arizona," Callie says thickly, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't know. But I am glad that you kept it, I haven't seen many of these pictures in years, look at this one." She says showing her a photo of the blonde and Mark with Sofia, "I would like to get a copy of this one, I don't think I've even seen it before."

"Mom took it, I'll get you a copy," Arizona says smiling and reaching out for the album. Their hands touch and Callie turns her's over, holding it out palm up and the blonde puts her's into it and squeezes. The brunette pulls her in and presses her lips to soft pink ones. Arizona pulls away, "I guess we should talk about this," she says softly.

"We should go to dinner first," Callie says a little nervously. "Or do you want to order in?"

"I just had take out from the place down the street, let me find the menu, it was really good." Arizona replies getting up and going over to her kitchen counter. "Here it is," she says returning to the couch.

"Oh, this looks really good," Callie says, "Let's order and I'll go get it."

Taking their dishes to the kitchen and rinsing them off, Callie hums to herself happily.

"You have to admit, this was a really nice evening," Callie says smiling at her, "Arizona, we can do this. I want to do this with you."

Arizona sits stunned for a minute as she considers it. Then she stands up and goes over to the brunette, "Callie, that doesn't make any sense, we're not together. Why would you want to do this with me?" Arizona asks softly.

"We planned to have a family together and I still want a family," Callie explains.

"Yes, but do you want a family with me?" Arizona asks.

"Arizona, we already have a family together, we are a family." Callie replies, "Do you not want to do this with me?"

"Callie, I want to do this with you, but I need to understand why you want to do this with me," she replies looking down at the counter.

"Wait, you want to do this with me?" Callie asks confused and moving around the counter to stand beside her.

"Calliope, I decided to do this for me because of you. My life changed when I met you, loving you changed me in ways, that still surprise me. I mean, I'm alone and pregnant and it's basically your fault. So you wanting to do this with me? Well that's really amazing but I can't let you do it..." Arizona replies looking into her soft brown eyes.

"Arizona..." Callie interrupts, but the blonde continues.

"I can't let you do it because I think that you doing it means something different to me, than it does to you," she finishes.

"Okay, wait a minute," Callie says taking her hand, "this means everything to me Arizona."

"We broke up because you felt suffocated, you wanted to be free. This is the opposite of being free Calliope, I'm having twins..." Arizona explains carefully, staring down at their joined hands.

"Two years ago we were in a different place, Arizona. Two years ago we had band-aids covering bullet holes," Callie reminds her, "but today we're here together and independently deciding to do this together because, I hope, because we still love each other. Arizona, I want to do this with you because I love you. Am in love with you. I am still in love with you," she says stepping forward.

They both pause a moment, neither fully understanding what they've just said to each other. Until finally, Arizona flashes a smile at the brunette and says, "Calliope I love too."


	16. Chapter 16

"Uh, I should probably go," Callie says after they've been making out on the couch for a while.

"You could stay," Arizona says softly. "Would you, stay?"

"Are you sure?" Callie asks, "I mean, I want to. I just, it's too fast. Isn't it too fast?"

"Calliope, what if we just sleep? I just don't want to sleep alone tonight." Arizona replies, snuggling into her shoulder.

Wrapping her arm around the blonde, Callie smiles, "Okay, I'll stay but we're just sleeping right?" She asks.

"Of course," Arizona agrees.

"Arizona, I thought we were sleeping?" Callie says turning around to still her wandering hands.

"Sorry, I just haven't ... since... and we were kissing, and I'm sorry, this is a bad idea" Arizona says sitting up suddenly.

"Wait, you mean no one since, we... that was three years ago, Arizona." Callie exclaims.

"Uh, I know," she replies turning over to face away from the brunette and laying back down.

"Hey, I didn't realize, I just assumed that you had, you know..." Callie says pulling her close and spooning her.

Arizona closes her eyes and just let's herself feel the warmth of the embrace and she tries to focus on her breathing as Callie's hand slides over her stomach, sending a shiver through her core.

"Uh sorry I just, you feel so different," she says her voice giving her away.

"Calliope, honey if you don't move your hand, we are not going to be sleeping anytime soon," Arizona replies thickly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing..." Callie says playfully.

Turning over to face the brunette, Arizona begins kissing her neck.

"Uh, that's so not fair," Callie husks, then moves in closer and slips her hand down around to caress the blonde's ass.

"Hey," Arizona exclaims, reaching down to stop her hands from traveling.

"You started it," Callie says laughing.

"I'm pretty sure that you started it," Arizona says before tearing up.

"Hey, hey you're crying? Why are you crying?" Callie says confused.

Embarrassed, Arizona turns around.

Callie holds her, "Hey, it's just the pregnancy hormones, you're okay. We're okay." She says rocking her gently.

"I'm sorry, I just, I miss you. I miss this, I miss everything we had and now..." the blonde's voice fades and Callie gets it, she feels it too.

****************************

"Good morning," Callie says when she feels the blonde stirring.

"For a minute I thought I dreamed the whole thing, but you're here," Arizona says softly, turning into her and pressing her lips to Callie's neck.

"Hmm, we made it thtough last night but I can't promise anything this morning if you don't stop that," Callie says thickly.

Pulling back, Arizona looks at her carefully, "are you sure about this? About us?" She asks.

"There is no one who I want to have a family with more than you. Arizona, I learned a lot about myself in the past two years. Work has been great and Sofia keeps my life full, but I miss having you to share it with," Callie confesses.

"I have to admit not telling you that I was pregnant was hard, I was surprised how much I wanted to share it with you and I was afraid to tell you." Arizona admits.

"Why were you afraid to tell me?" Callie asks., sitting up in the bed.

Arizona struggles a little but finally gets in an upright position. "I was afraid that you'd be upset, afraid that you wouldn't care... afraid that you would care. Calliope we hadn't had a real conversation in so long, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I get that," Callie replies thoughtfully. "When you told me, I felt so many things. I was happy, sad, disappointed, excited and pissed off all at once," she admits.

"I know, I saw all of that flash across your face. It meant so much to me that you wanted to go to the next appointment with me, but at that point I was still determined to do this on my own. But then I met Melanie and it was exciting to have someone to share it with, but it just didn't feel quite right with her. It made me realize how much I wanted to share it with you," Arizona explains.

****************************

"Torres brought you to work," Alex remarks as they pass in the hall.

"Hmm," Arizona replies still reading a chart.

"She took you home and brought you in," he says clearing his throat.

"Alex, is there a point to this conversation?" Arizona asks abruptly.

"Is there something going on with you two? All the sudden you seem more friendly than usual." He replies, "I worry about you, I don't want her to hurt you again. " he explains.

"Thank you for your concern, Alex but I'm fine and yes there is something going on with us, but nothing that I am ready to discuss," she replies, looking up at him and reaching out to squeeze his arm.

"Jo still wants to come over and paint the nursery, she has it all worked out to show you, so let's plan that soon, okay" he asks gruffly.

"We should all have lunch this weekend and plan it out then," Arizona suggests. "I'll set it up."

****************************

"The board meeting is this Friday, " Callie mentions over lunch in the cafeteria.

"Oh right, I need to officially notify the board", Arizona replies. "Don't you think everyone knows by now?" She asks.

"Webber and Jackson are probably still clueless," Callie points out.

"Webber knows, I told him this morning," Arizona admits. "I'll tell April to tell Jackson tonight, then everyone here will know before the meeting."

"Probably a good idea," Callie agrees, "but what about us? Have you told anyone about us?" She asks.

"No, but Alex knows. He saw us come in together this morning,"Arizona explains.

"What did you say", Callie asks curiously.

"He just asked if there was something going on, I said yes but that I wasn't ready to discuss it. Oh and we're having lunch on Saturday to discuss the nursery. Mom and Jo want to start painting it." Arizona adds.

"Oh, I was hoping that we'd be living together by the time the babies are born." Callie replies.

Arizona looks at the brunette speechless, "Oh," she says smiling, "I would like that too."

****************************

In the locker room, Arizona sits down to change out of her scrubs when April enters the room. "I'm having dinner with Jackson tonight, do you want me to drop you off on my way home?" She asks.

"Oh that would be great. I'm feeling really tired today and Callie's in surgery and Alex is on call tonight," Arizona replies.

"Callie's in surgery? So she's stepped up to help, is that all it is, or is there something else going on?" April asks sitting down beside the blonde.

"I'm not ready to talk about it, but she's definitely stepping up," Arizona replies carefully.

April watches her changing clothes and notices her hands are swollen, "Arizona, your hands are swollen, when do you see Dr Miller next?"

"On Monday," she replies looking at her hands, "April, do you have time to do a sonogram?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," she replies.

****************************

The sonogram shows that one baby has a large amniotic sac and the other has a small one, the Twin to Twin Transfusion has advanced." Arizona states looking at the monitor.

"I'm paging Miller," April says reaching for the phone in the exam room.

Arizona pulls out her phone and calls Addison, "Can you Face time?" She asks when Addison answers the phone.

"Uh yes, Arizona, but are you going to tell me why?" Addison asks before switching the call over.

"I have fluid build up, here's the sonogram," Arizona says taking the wand from April and pointing the phone at the monitor."

"Who's there with you?" Addison asks.

"April is here, why?" Arizona counters.

"Have you paged Miller?" Addison asks.

"She's doing that right now, Addison, do you think it's that advanced?" Arizona asks worriedly.

"I think you should go to Miller's office and get the Doppler scan that is set up on the Webview, so I can see it. Get in a wheelchair and go there now, I'll call and set it up. Arizona, just go now, okay?" Addison asks.

"Of course, Addison," Arizona replies as April turns around. "Addison says we have to go to Miller's office and use the Doppler, would you get me a chair?"

"Uh, yeah do you want me to call anyone?" April asks pausing at the door.

"Not yet, but maybe I'll see if Alex will go tell Callie that I'm going to Miller's office," Arizona says pulling his number up on her phone.

April comes back in with a wheelchair and helps the blonde off the table and into it. On the way over to OB, they run into Meredith.

"What's going on?" She asks concerned.

"I have a little fluid build up, Addison wants to see it on the Doppler, so we're going to OB. Would you mind going to OR 3 and letting Callie know?" Arizona asks.

Meredith looks at April a minute as she considers this request, April shrugs, "Uh, sure do you just want me to tell her that you're going to Miller's office or that Addison asked you to go?"

"Just tell her that I'm going to Miller's office and she should come by there when she's done." Arizona replies.

"Uh, okay." Meredith says, still curious about why Callie needs to know where Arizona is going.

****************************

"Okay, that's not as bad as it looked on the sonogram. I still don't like it, though." Addison replies when Miller gets the Doppler set up and she can see the scan more clearly. "Angela, do you think we should go ahead and drain the fluid with amniocentesis or can it wait until Friday for me to come and do the laser surgery?"

Dr Miller takes a moment to examine Arizona's hands and leg for swelling, "I think if we put her on bedrest and watch her fluids, we can wait until Friday for the laser surgery," she replies.

"I'd rather wait for the laser surgery, so I will go on bed rest." Arizona quickly agrees.

"Okay, Angela go ahead and admit her and put her on the fetal monitors, I'll start making arrangements to fly down there. Book OR 4 Friday morning at 9 am." Addison replies.

"Wait, you think I need to be admitted?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, I want those babies on fetal monitors until I get there," Addison replies.

"Okay," Arizona replies, now much more worried than before. She's only at 13 weeks.

****************************

Callie gets out of surgery and immediately grabs her phone and there's a text from Arizona, "I'm in Room 5201, come see me when you can. I'm fine, it's a precaution."

"Precaution my ass," Callie mumbles to herself as she calls Addison.

"Callie I can't talk, I'm trying to clear my schedule to come up there. I'll call you back tonight." Addison says quickly and hangs up.

Callie ducks into the stairwell and rushes up to the fifth floor, turns the corner and Arizona is just getting settled into the room. "What's going on?" She asks entering the room and going right to the blonde's side.

"I have fluid build up," Arizona says holding up her hands. "Addison wants the babies on fetal monitors until she gets here and she's going to do laser surgery on Friday morning."

Silently Callie nods, she's just trying to let the information seep into her brain, but she's also fighting the panic of seeing Arizona in a hospital bed again.

"Calliope, it's a precaution. The babies are fine, Dr Miller agreed, they just want to monitor them and me until Addison gets here." Arizona repeats. "April, I need to call Mom and Dad."

"I already called them, they're on their way to pick up Sofia from school and then they'll be here." April reminds her.

"Okay, well you need to go, you have dinner tonight and you're not missing it on my account, so go." She says waving her out of the room.

"Okay, do you want me to come back tonight?" April asks looking directly at Callie.

"I can stay tonight, if Arizona wants me to," Callie replies turning towards the blonde and smiling.

"That would be great, I'd like it if you stayed," she replies, "April, go and have a wonderful evening and stop by in the morning to tell me all about it!"

"Okay, just relax tonight and take care of those babies," she says giving the blonde a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

****************************

Callie is out in the hallway pacing on the phone when Daniel and Barbara show up with Sofia. Sofia immediately runs up to Callie and climbs up into her arms. The brunette ends her phone call and kisses her daughter. "How much did April tell you?" she asks Arizona's parents.

"Just that Dr Montgomery ordered her on bedrest until Friday." Daniel replies, "What happens on Friday?" he asks.

"Let's go in and see her, I'm sure she'll feel better after seeing you both," Callie says following them into the room.

"Honey, are you okay? What is all this?" Barbara asks stepping up to the bed and looking at the wires from the monitors.

"I'm fine Mom, they wanted to monitor the babies and me right now, I've retained a bit of fluid, more than you should at this point," Arizona explains.

"Is this the twin transfusion issue that you told us about at the last sonogram?" Daniel asks.

"Daddy, it is. And I may need surgery on Friday, Addison will be here to evaluate me and if I need surgery, she'll do it. This is why I have her on the case." Arizona reminds them.

"Momma are you going to stay in the hospital until the babies are born?" Sofia asks as Callie sets her on the end of the bed.

"No sweet girl, I won't be in the hospital that long. And the babies won't be here until around Thanksgiving." Arizona reminds her.

"Callie, you should go home and sleep in your bed. You have to work tomorrow," Arizona reminds her.

"I'm staying here. Do you really think that I could sleep tonight at home?" Callie asks her.

"I'm fine." Arizona says firmly.

Callie looks at her and says, "You're not fine. You're worried."

"This is just a precaution, I'm fine." Arizona repeats.

"Arizona, you realize that you're hooked up to monitors and I can see that your blood pressure is elevated?" Callie points out as she sits down on the bed and takes her hand.

The blonde chews her lip a moment and realizes that Callie's right. She is worried and she's going to spend all night looking at the monitors. "Maybe you can just stay until I fall asleep then you can go to the on call room down the hall and sleep in a bed," Arizona suggests.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to go across the street to the deli and get us some dinner. After we eat, I'm going to climb up in the bed and we're going to talk about the future." Callie says leaning over to kiss her. "Deal?"

Closing her eyes a moment, then smiling she opens them, "deal".


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, what's going on?" Alex asks entering the room and grabbing a chair.

"Addison wants to do the laser surgery on Friday," she replies.

Looking over the monitors carefully, Alex replies, "okay, well that's good. That will resolve the issue, right?"

"It will," Arizona replies staring at him. They both know that this only resolves the issue if it works.

"Did you eat yet?" He asks. "Want me to go get you something? I'm on call, so I'm not going anywhere." He reminds her.

"Uh, well Callie went to get us dinner," Arizona replies.

"Okay, spill it. What's going on with you and Torres?" He asks leaning forward.

"We're talking about getting back together," Arizona says softly.

"You're serious?" He asks.

"Alex, it's been over two years, a lot has changed. We've both changed." Arizona points out.

"I hope you're right, because having more kids together is going to be a big change too," he counters.

"Oh hey Alex, I didn't know that you'd be here or I'd have gotten you some dinner," Callie says entering Arizona's room.

"Thanks, but I'm going to see if I can find Jo," he says getting up so Callie can have the chair. "Arizona, call me if you need anything, I'll be in upstairs. I'm staying here tonight, okay?"

"Yes, I promise. And Alex?" she says and he stops at the door and turns back to look at her, "Alex thank you."

"Yeah, of course, now get some rest," he says gruffly, then smiles at her as he turns to leave.

****************************

"Is everything okay?" Callie asks carefully.

"Everything is awesome, Alex was just checking in to make sure I wasn't going to be alone tonight," Arizona explains.

"Really? Wow, he's really grown up to be a pretty amazing guy," Callie replies.

"He was always a pretty amazing guy, he just didn't want people to know it," Arizona counters.

"Bailey and I thought that you were crazy when you took Karev away from Mark, we never thought he'd be cut out for peds, but he's amazing with kids. You did that, you know?" Callie says as she unpacks the food and sets it out on the table for them to share.

"He's my first, you know." Arizona says looking thoughtfully, "He's the first resident that I ever invested in."

"I hope that I can invest in Jo, now that she's come back to Ortho, she's showing real focus and promise and she's really surprised me," Callie explains sitting down and watching the blonde beginning to eat.

"Mmm, this is so good. Thank you for not making me eat hospital food tonight," Arizona says between bites of dinner.

"I know that you probably eat way too much hospital food, so that's going to change," Callie replies without looking up.

Arizona pauses and stares at the brunette, still amazed that she's here taking care of her.

Glancing up, Callie locks eyes with the blonde and then leans in and kisses her lightly. "I really missed you," she says softly.

"I'm still kind of wondering how we made it back here," Arizona says softly, "Can we really do this Calliope?" she asks.

"Absolutely, we're ready to do this. Everything's changed Arizona. We've changed, your parents are here and it's so great to have them here, especially now. But I'm starting to worry, since you keep asking me that. Are you unsure?" She asks.

"I want this so much, I'm just worried that it's too much to ask," she explains. "We're barely back together and now..."

"You didn't ask, I offered. And it's not too much, I love you and it wasn't so long ago that we both wanted this, maybe everything that happened was just to get us to this point?" Callie remarks.

Callie pulls the tray away and scoots closer to her on the bed, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders, she leans in and kisses her, "I'm here because I want to be here, with you," she whispers as she pulls her into her arms.

Arizona closes her eyes and lets herself feel the warmth of the embrace, "maybe you could snuggle in here with me?" she asks softly.

"Yeah, let me take care of this stuff first." Callie says pulling back slowly and eyeing the remains of their dinner.

Arizona's phone rings and Callie hands it to her, "It's your mom."

"Hey Mom," Arizona says answering it. "I'm good. Yes, Callie's still here."

Callie turns around at the mention of her name and Arizona holds the phone out to her.

"Mom?" Callie says taking the phone and turning away from the blonde.

****************************

Arizona closes her eyes and rests, she's sure that her parents are just going checking with Callie that everything is fine.

Callie turns around to give the phone back to Arizona when she realizes that she's asleep. So she let's her parents know and then she hangs up the phone and finishes cleaning up the dinner. The nurse stops by and Callie waves her off, "she just dozed off, can you wait to give her the meds?"

"Yes, this is actually to help her sleep. Dr Montgomery didn't think she'd sleep much tonight, so this is a light sedative," the nurse explains.

"Well I'm going to stay the night. I'll let you know if she needs it," Callie explains.

"Okay Dr Torres, I'll let Dr Montgomery know that when she calls to check on her," she replies.

A few hours later, Arizona wakes up and realizes that Callie's wrapped around her. Looking up at the monitors she smiles, they're all normal, apparently the babies are happy to have Callie there too, she thinks.

The brunette feels the blonde stir beside her, but then she settles back down. Callie waits a few minutes before opening her eyes to steal a glance at the monitors. She can't help but smile when she sees that they're all good, really good.

"Hey, you're awake," Arizona says softly. "I need to roll over."

"Hmm, I can't believe how well we are sleeping in this tiny bed," Callie says laughing a little as she gets up to let Arizona adjust her position before laying back down beside her.

"Hmm, thank you for staying," Arizona whispers into her ear, "I love you Calliope."

"I love you too," Callie says into her hair and gently rubs her belly.

****************************

"Ahem," Bailey didn't believe it, but now she's seeing it with her own two eyes, Torres and Robbins are back together. "You stayed all night?" she asks when Callie opens her eyes.

"Uh yeah, why are you here?" She asks softly.

"It's 6:30 and I'm checking on my Chief of Maternal Medicine," she explains, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because she's here," Callie whispers back.

"Miranda, everything is fine. I've had Norma reschedule my appointments and Addison will be here tomorrow." Arizona says opening her eyes and struggling to raise up a little.

"Arizona, what about the board meeting on Friday?" Bailey asks, she knows the blonde had planned to announce her pregnancy.

"Well, do you want to go ahead and send out an email, letting everyone know that I won't be at the meeting and why?" Arizona asks.

"I will, but it might be better coming from you," she points out.

"Oh, well I'll have Jensen bring my laptop and files from my office," Arizona replies as Callie slips out of bed behind her.

"If you guys are going to talk, I'm going to go shower and get ready for my shift," the brunette says kissing Arizona lightly before she leaves. "I'll be back after rounds to check in on you".

Bailey watches the brunette leave and then pulls up a chair, "How long has this been going on?" she asks.

"Not long, it just happened. But it's good Miranda, really good." Arizona replies smiling.

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised. She was a bit of a mess after she found out you were pregnant without her," Bailey remarks.

"It's funny, I really thought that I could do this without her, but now it's so much better to do it with her," the blonde admits.

"Just take it easy today and don't over do it. I think you're the talk of the whole hospital today, everyone's worried about you and these babies," Bailey informs her.

****************************

"Everything looks really good," Dr Miller admits when she stops by on rounds later that morning.

"Do you think I could get up and just walk a little bit?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, but not much and no standing around, we want to make sure that you remain stable for the surgery tomorrow," Dr Miller reminds her.

"Right, I know. I just can't lay in this bed all day. I just want to go to my office and return some calls and emails." Arizona admits.

"Two hours, then you're back in bed," Dr Miller says firmly.

"What are we talking about?" Callie asks entering the room.

"Arizona wants to get up and go to her office for a little while," Miller informs her.

"Is that a good idea?" Callie asks concerned.

"It's not a bad idea as long as she doesn't overdo it. A little walking won't hurt her, as long as she doesn't stand for an extended period of time," Dr Miller replies.

"I will not overdo it. And two hours is plenty of time for me to get everything done," Arizona says swinging around in the bed.

"Wait, you're going now?" Callie blurts out.

"Why not now?" Arizona asks confused by Callie's response.

"Uh, well it's just I, uh, told your Mom and Jo that they could come by and show you their plans for the nursery," Callie explains.

"I thought we were going to hold off on that?" Arizona says nervously, a little uncomfortable having this conversation in front of Dr Miller.

"Okay, well I'm going to go and let you work this out without me," Dr Miller says smiling at them. "Arizona two hours and I'll be back this afternoon to check on you."

"Thanks Angela," Arizona says before turning back to Callie.

"Uh, your Mom wants to set up a nursery at her house and I told her that was a great idea," Callie explains. "So this buys us some time," she adds.

****************************

"What are you doing in your office?" Alex asks.

"I'm just wrapping up a few things, I'll be out most of next week," Arizona reminds him.

"Is Addison going to stay and cover for you next week?" He asks.

"No, I cleared my schedule next week," Arizona explains.

"What about that couple coming in from Portland?" He asks.

"I don't have them on my calendar," she replies concerned.

"They got put on mine, I'll send it to you. I think they'll need to be seen though, she's at 28 weeks with amniotic band syndrome," he explains.

"Oh, send that to me, I need to look at those scans," Arizona replies as her phone rings.

"Arizona Robbins," she says answering it.

"Please tell me that you're sitting down at least," Addison says into the phone.

"Yes, I am. Hey I have a case coming in next week, amniotic band syndrome, I'm waiting on the scans now. Can you stay and cover it?" Arizona asks.

"I'm not sure, send it to me and I'll see what I can work out," Addison replies. "Now I see that you're responding well to bedrest, is that what we're calling it?"

"Addison," Arizona exclaims, "Have you spoken with Callie or Angela?"

"Both and they seem to agree, that whatever you're doing is working," Addison replies playfully.

"I'm resting as directed by you," Arizona counters.

"Okay, okay, but there's something going on with you and Cal, right?" Addison asks, "I mean, she's texted me a hundred questions today and it's fairly obvious that she's got access to your chart now".

"Oh, yeah. I put her back on the list, Mom and Dad rely on her to help them understand what's going on," Arizona explains.

"Uh huh, sure that's all it is. You do realize that I'll be there tomorrow and see you two with my own eyes, right?" Addison reminds her.

"Okay, yes we're talking and working things out, but we're taking it slowly," Arizona replies.

****************************

"Hey, are you ready to go back to your room?" Callie asks stepping into the office.

"Not yet, I was thinking about going downstairs to see Sofia, she should be back from school," Arizona replies.

"Uh, no you're not. Your folks are going to bring her up to see you later. I'm here to walk you back to your room," Callie says crossing the room to sit on the corner of the desk.

"Did Addison put you up to this?" Arizona asks.

"No, but what did she say?" Callie asks worriedly.

"She may have mentioned that you've texted her a hundred questions today and she knows that you have access to my chart, so now she's figured out that we're back together... so much for being low key about this, Calliope." Arizona teases. "I'm right here, you can ask me the same questions that you ask Addison," she reminds her.

"Okay, I just don't want you to worry, so it's easier to ask her," Callie points out.

"I'm already worried about everything, it might help if we talk it through, you know, get it out of my head," Arizona admits.

"Let's get back to your room and I promise that I'll stop texting Addison and ask you instead, okay?" Callie replies helping her to her feet.

"Oh wait, would you bring my laptop. I'm waiting for scans that I need to send to Addison," she explains.

Sighing, Callie picks up the laptop and tucks it under her arm, "I'm not leaving it in your room though. I'm bringing it back here," she exclaims.

****************************

"Everything went perfectly, we're moving her to recovery and you'll be able to see her in about an hour," Addison says to Arizona's parents who are sitting with Alex and April in the surgical waiting room.

Relief spreads across their faces. "Where's Callie?" Barbara asks.

"I thought she was in here," Addison replies. "I'm going to go check on Arizona, maybe she got paged."

Alex looks at them and excuses himself. He knows there's only one place Callie would go if she wasn't with them in the waiting room.

"Hey, everything went well. She's in recovery," he says sitting down beside her. "Uh, are you talking to God?" he asks.

Wiping her eyes, she looks over at him and sits back, "I couldn't just sit there, I needed to do something and praying helps me, I know that it's not your thing," she replies a little embarrassed.

Alex looks over at her and scoots closer and slips an arm around her, "Whatever helps," he says softly, "but she's going to get through this, there's no freaking way anything bad is going to happen to those babies. She's had enough bad for one lifetime and so have you," Alex says pulling her closer.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, where have you been?" Arizona asks when Callie enters her room.

"I took Sofia to the park, didn't Alex tell you" she asks sitting down on the side of the bed.

"I haven't seen him, he went into surgery with Addison," Arizona explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have called you myself," Callie says leaning forward to kiss her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, but I'm bored. I've actually finished charting. Seriously, I have nothing left to chart," she says pushing the tray with her computer away.

"Want to do my charting?" Callie asks playfully.

"No, but please tell me you're staying at least until I fall asleep," Arizona pouts.

Callie climbs in beside her and puts her arm around her, "Come here, you should have seen Sofia today at the park. There were two little boys playing on the swings and she kept going over to help them. It was so cute. I told the Mom that she was practicing to be a big sister."

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? Is it too early to let her know that we're back together?" Arizona asks softly.

"She knows and it's fine. You really need to stop thinking about all this." Callie says sitting up and grabbing the tray to pull the computer closer. "Let's find a movie to watch".

"Hey, I'm heading out do you need anything before I go?" Alex asks leaning in the doorway.

They look up from their movie and he shakes his head, "You guys look good, happy, I'm glad that you're doing this together." He says turning to go.

Callie smiles at her, "He's right, we are good and happy," she says leaning in to kiss her.

"Let's order pizza, I'm starving." Addison says entering the room and sitting down in the chair beside the bed. "What are you watching?"

"Bridesmaids," they say in unison.

"How did the surgery go?" Arizona asks Addison.

Callie rolls her eyes and pauses the movie.

"It went well, we got the bands off the arms but we'll need to monitor her, I think there might be more on one the right hand." Addison explains.

"We don't have a tool small enough to get to those," Arizona remarks.

"Maybe we should invent one, didn't you, Derek and Mark invent an implement?" Addison asks her.

"Uh, yeah we did. Mark was supposed to patent it, Derek was working on it too. I should find out what happened with that," Arizona replies and looks at Callie.

"Don't look at me, I wasn't involved in that and I can't remember Mark ever talking about it." Callie replies.

"So pizza, have you ordered it yet, I haven't eaten all day," Addison moans.

"I ordered it a few minutes ago when I stopped the movie. You guys talk and I'll go downstairs to get it," Callie says climbing carefully out of the bed and pausing to kiss Arizona.

"I'm glad this is working out, I didn't think it would to be honest," Addison says leaning in closer to Arizona.

"I had no idea that this was even an option," Arizona admits, "Everything feels new, but yet still comfortable," she says trying to explain it.

"Well, I'm not going to lie. I hoped that this would get her attention and that she'd get her head out of her ass," Addison quips.

"Addison," Arizona says glaring at her.

"What? She dated a fricking resident again! That's ridiculous and you know how much she teased Mark about Lexie," Addison says defensively.

"Blake is no Lexie Grey," Arizona replies.

"Why are we even talking about this. Okay, so everything went well and your labs look good. I'm thinking that you could go home tomorrow," Addison says, changing the subject.

"Ugh, maybe I should stay here another night," Arizona says falling back onto the pillows. "Callie wants me to go to her place and of course my parents want me there. I'd like to go home to my place, but that's the least convenient for everyone," she says to explain her frustration.

"Isn't your parent's place near Callie's new place?" Addison asks.

Arizona nods. Then adds, "I haven't spent much time at Callie's new place. She had us over for dinner when my parents first moved here. I guess, I'll just go to my parent's house, it would be more comfortable."

"It's only for the week, then you should be able to go back to your other schedule, just no long procedures. How's the new leg working out?" Addison asks.

"It's amazing, you wouldn't believe it, it's like the difference between driving a go kart and a car." Arizona quips.

"You should see her swim, she's really got the hang of the aquatic leg," Callie says joining the conversation as she returns with the pizza.

As soon as Callie sets the pizza down, Addison reaches into the box and takes a slice, "Oh my god," she moans. "We can't eat pizza like this in Malibu, it's just not done," she quips.

"Give me a break, we ate pizza in Malibu," Callie retorts.

"In the privacy of my beach house, not in public!" Addison replies. "You probably can't even get pizza like this in Malibu, it's probably banned, too many calories."

"I know you can get it in Santa Monica, there's a great little pizza place that sells it by the slice, not far from the Pier," Arizona replies and they both look at her.

"When were you in Santa Monica?" Callie asks.

"And you didn't call me? Now that's just rude," Addison replies.

"It was a few years ago. I went to see an old friend." Arizona explains.

"Old friend is code for ex-girlfriend," Callie explains to Addison and glares at Arizona.

"I know that code, I don't live under a rock Torres," Addison quips.

"Calliope, it was when I went to take my boards, I took them in LA instead of San Francisco and I stayed with Carla." Arizona replies, then to Addison, "Carla was my high school girlfriend and she's married now and her wife was there the whole time."

"Okay, okay, I just was surprised, I didn't know." Callie says apologizing.

"If you don't want to come to my place, then would you go to yours? I'd be more comfortable at your place than your parents' place," Callie explains.

"My place isn't as convenient as their's," Arizona points out.

"My place is as convenient as their's but it has the added benefit of them not being there," Callie counters. "It will only be for a few days anyway and they already have a key, so they can come in and out to check on you just like they do at your place."

"My parents have a key to your house?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, of course, I gave it to them when they first moved here. They help with Sofia, they should have a key." She replies.

"Wow, I didn't even think about you giving them a key to your place, I mean it makes sense, but wow, you really love my parents." Arizona says and leans in to kiss her.

"I do love your parents, they are awesome. Now will you please come to my place tonight?" Callie asks batting her eyelashes and pouting.

"Oh god, stop not that. It's too much, okay, okay, your place is fine. I'll just have to get used to it." She covers her eyes to block out Callie's charms.

"Uh, sorry that it's such a hardship for you," Callie says a little annoyed.

"I didn't mean it that way, I just haven't been there much and it's different now," Arizona stammers a little.

Callie considers this and smiles at her, "Okay, your folks are meeting us there in an hour, so let me go get that nurse with the discharge paperwork," Callie says turning to go.

"Wait, you already told them to meet us at your house?" Arizona asks, "But I just agreed to that!" She says as Callie leaves the room laughing.

**************************

"Where are you going?" Callie asks when Arizona passes by her bedroom and heads to the guest room.

"I'm not going to take over your bedroom, Calliope. I'll be fine in the guest room," she says walking down the hall.

"But I don't want you in the guest room, my room is more comfortable." Callie says following her.

"We can sleep in your room, I'm just not going to spend all day in your room, okay?" Arizona replies.

"Okay, but I don't understand the difference," Callie says confused.

"We're not together, together, so I'd just feel more comfortable in the other room when my parents are here, that's all." Arizona explains.

"But we are together, Arizona and your parents know it," Callie points out. "Do you not feel like we're together until we have sex? Is that what this is about?"

"Calliope, we've been together for almost a week and most of that was spent in the hospital, so can we please stop talking about this and just relax and be together?" Arizona asks sweeting turning to the brunette and kissing her lightly on her lips.

"Okay, that I understand," she says pulling the blonde to her and deepening the kiss. "I missed this," she says thickly.

"Momma, Mami, where are you?" Sofia yells as she enters the house.

"In here Mija," Callie says crossing the room to doorway.

"Momma's staying with us? Sofia asks excitedly.

"Yes, that's okay isn't it?" Callie asks smiling at her.

"Momma, are the babies okay now?" Sofia asks wrapping her arms around Arizona's legs.

"Yes, the babies are fine." Arizona replies ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Okay, let's let Momma lay down, while we go see about lunch." Callie says taking Sofia's hand. "Is that okay?" she asks.

"Perfect, I could use a little time to myself. I'll be out in a few minutes," Arizona says sitting down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Callie asks when she enters her kitchen to see Daniel and Barbara laying out lunch.

"We didn't want anyone to have to cook, so we ordered from that little Italian place on the corner," Barbara explains.

"Oh, I love that place. This is perfect, thank you so much." Callie says going over to get herself a glass of water. "Arizona was just getting settled in, let me go check on her."

"No dear, take a minute yourself. I'll go check on her," Barbara says taking Callie's hand and giving is a soft squeeze.

"You know that you need to pace yourself with all of this or you'll get worn out before those babies are even born," Daniel says sitting down beside her.

"You're probably right, but everything is so new and exciting, I didn't think we'd have this again, but here it is and it's everything I wanted it to be." Callie gushes.

Daniel slips an arm around her, "I know that it's been tough, but I'm glad that you two are figuring this out. You're good together and Arizona loves you like crazy, try to remember that when she's being a pain in the ass, okay?"

Callie smiles at him, "Okay," she says and then rests her head on his shoulder.

"Have you told Carlos yet? About the babies or Arizona or anything?" Daniel asks.

"He knows that Arizona's pregnant, but no he doesn't know that we're back together. He won't be surprised though, he pretty much told me that it would happen," Callie says a bit upset.

"He thinks she did this to get you back?" Daniel asks.

"Yes and they'll be no convincing him otherwise," she replies.

"Oh, I don't know about that, I think there maybe a way," Daniel replies.

"What do you mean?" Callie asks pulling away from him to look him in the eye.

"Have you seen the donor profile?" Daniel asks her.

"Uh, no I haven't even thought about it, why?" Callie asks.

"Don't take this the wrong way, when she decided to do this, she wanted the kids to look like her, so she picked a blond haired blue eyed donor," he explains.

"Now trust me when Carlos sees those two tow-headed boys, he'll know that she did not do this to get you back," he says laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

"Can I see the donor profile?" Callie asks that night when they're getting ready for bed. "You said that you started new, so that means I don't know anything about the donor," she explains.

"Oh alright, let me get my tablet and I'll show you," Arizona says leaning over to grab it from the bedside table. She takes a moment and pulls up the site and logs in. "Calliope, just remember that I started this alone," she says nervously handing over the tablet.

Callie slowly scrolls through the profile, "Hmm," she says each time glancing over at Arizona.

"Is that a good 'hmm' or a bad 'hmm'? Arizona finally asks.

She pauses a moment and puts her arm around her, "It's good. He seems smart and accomplished. I'm just a little surprised, I thought that you'd go for someone more athletic? He's a little nerdy," Callie teases.

"He's athletic, look he played lacrosse." Arizona protests.

"In middle school, he's a brainiac, we're going to raise nerds." Callie says playfully.

"You have no idea what it was like to grow up with my brother, he was athletic and constantly breaking things," Arizona counters.

"And you were innocent in all of that? I think that you forget that your genes are in there too. They'll still be Robbins, so they'll be plenty of broken things around here," Callie remarks laughing.

"Calliope," Arizona says her name seriously, so the brunette stops laughing and looks at her, "Calliope, you understand though, right? When I was deciding to do this, I wanted my own Sofia."

"I understand. But you realize that Sofia is practically a Latina version of you. She may look more like me, but she is so much like you," Callie takes a breath, "well, it made me crazy sometimes. It made me miss you so much," she adds, her voice breaking a little.

"Me too," Arizona says softly resting her head on her shoulder.

"I haven't told my family yet," Callie says softly. "They know that you're pregnant, they just don't know about this?"

"Cal, I understand, hell they probably think I did this to get you back." Arizona remarks. "Why did you want to see the donor tonight?"

"Your dad mentioned to me that I should probably be prepared. I guess he was worried that we hadn't thought this through yet. And to a certain extent, he was right. But I don't care what our babies look like, just that they are healthy and ours." Callie exclaims turning and wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I love you and these babies, so much."

"I can't believe he was worried about that, my dad surprises me all the time, wow." Arizona remarks.

"Your dad is amazing, Arizona. The more I get to know him the more I understand you." Callie says kissing her.

"So maybe I should spend some time with Carlos to understand you better?" She questions.

"Uh, yeah that's probably not going to happen," Callie says softly into her hair.

***************************

"How was it?" Arizona asks when Callie returns from her first day at the VA near Tacoma.

"That drive sucks ass, but everyone showed up and I think we'll have a good trial," she says as she sets her things down in the chair, "where's Sofia?"

"Uh, she's in her room. She had a rough day, she fell off the swing and tore her favorite tights and scraped her chin." Arizona explains.

"Was she trying to do that seat flip again?" Callie asks annoyed. "One of the other kids has showed them this trick on the swing, where they stand on the seat and then jump and the seat flips over. I told her to stop doing it, it's dangerous."

"Sofia, come here please." Callie calls down the hall to her daughter.

"Mami," she says wrapping her arms around her legs.

Callie looks over at Arizona, then down at their daughter, "Mija, how did you fall on the swing?"

The little girl looks up at Callie and then over to Arizona, "I wasn't doing the seat flip, Mami. We're not allowed to do that anymore, Jerron got hurt." Sofia explains.

"Okay, so what were you doing?" Callie asks, pulling her up on her lap so she can look at her chin.

"I was helping push Bailey and got knocked over, I was just trying to be a big sister," she explains, tearfully.

"Hmm, pushing a swing is tricky. You have to make sure you stand back and lean into it. Tell you what, tomorrow I'll come by at lunch and show you how I do it without getting hurt, okay?" Callie asks giving her a kiss on her head.

"You said that everyone showed up for the trial, does that mean you saw Melanie?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, she asked about you." Callie remarks, then asks, "You haven't spoken to her, have you?"

"No, not since before the surgery," Arizona replies. "There's no reason to stay in touch with her," she points out.

"Right, I just wasn't sure what to say to her. She seemed to assume that we are close, so I was just wondering if she knew how close," Callie replies.

"I'm sure she wouldn't be surprised that we're back together, she pretty much predicted it before we broke up." Arizona replies.

"Wait, you said that you guys broke up because she wasn't ready to have a family?" Callie reminds her.

"That was true, but she also said that she felt like she couldn't compete with you," Arizona says, leaning in and kissing her.

"She said that she felt like she was competing with me?" Callie asks, "But she wasn't, I mean, she left that exam room when you needed her."

"No, she left the exam room because I needed you," Arizona corrects her.

***************************

"Have you picked out names yet?" Addison asks Arizona as they prepare to do her 24 week sonogram.

"We have decided on Timothy and Nicholas, but we haven't decided on the middle names yet," Arizona replies.

"What about the last names, have you decided on that yet?" Addison asks.

"Uh, no. Why are you asking about this? Is Callie worried about it?" Arizona questions.

"She may have mentioned that she wasn't sure how to talk to you about it," Addison remarks.

"Sorry I'm late, have you started?" Callie asks bursting into the exam room.

"No, we waited for you." Addison says glancing up at her.

"Great," she says taking Arizona's hand and kissing it. "Do it Addison, show us the babies!" Callie says excitedly.

"Okay," Addison says moving the wand over her abdomen.

"Oh my god, they look like little aliens!" Callie squeals.

On the monitor one of the babies moves his head a little.

"I think he heard you calling him an alien," Arizona teases her.

"They can hear us now, right?" Callie asks nervously.

"They have been able to hear you for a few weeks now, Cal." Addison points out.

"Oh right, well that's a little awkward to think about," Callie admits.

Addison raises an eyebrow and looks at them, "I get it, I just don't want to think about it. I'm not a prude, I'm just not a perv like Mark, you know," she explains.

Callie and Arizona share a smile and a laugh.

"Okay, so which is which?" Callie asks Arizona, "Is this one Tim or Nick?'

"Timothy is this one," Arizona carefully says the full name as she points to the baby in the lower position, "and this one is Nicholas."

***************************

Addison glares at Alex and Jackson as they subtly try to pump her for information about Arizona's sonogram. She knows that they've started the betting and are just trying to get inside info before they pick their dates.

"How much longer do you think she'll go?" Bailey asks sitting down at the table.

"Are you asking me as her friend, her employer or are you trying to get information before you bet in the pool?" Addison asks looking up at her carefully and nodding towards Alex and Jackson.

"Addison, I am a professional, and Chief of Surgery, betting on babies is beneath me," Bailey replies curtly. "And I'm asking as her friend," she adds.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to make sure. Look the babies are still underweight, but they are healthy and so is she." Addison replies.

"She's huge, how could those babies be underweight?" Bailey blurts out.

"Well, there are two of them," Addison points out, "and she's not as big as you were."

"I was not that big at 24 weeks, and I carried Tuck to term," she counters.

Laughing Addison shakes her head, "I just hope that she makes it to 28 weeks," she says glancing over to where Alex and Jackson have retreated, "But I wouldn't bet on it," she adds sarcastically.


	20. Chapter 20

"Arizona, just stop. Let me help already," Callie says rushing over to help her out of the chair.

"I could do it yesterday," the blonde replies impatiently.

"Well, I don't think you can today, just let me help," Callie says standing in front of her and pulling her up.

"Oh my god, I want to get a picture," Callie says laughing at her.

"No pictures! And stop laughing, just because you didn't get this fat with Sofia..." Arizona protests.

"I would have loved to have gotten that fat with Sofia," Callie says pulling up her chin and kissing her.

"I'm kind of over this now, there's no more room for these guys in here. And I'm almost positive that Nicholas bruised my spleen last night kicking," she grumbles.

"Just a few more weeks," Callie says softly.

"That's like, the worst thing you could say to me right now. Calliope, I am so uncomfortable," Arizona explains.

"Arizona, do you want to lie down? Would that be better?" Callie asks, unsure what to say now and noticing that she needs to get back to the hospital.

Arizona looks over at the clock, "You have surgery in an hour, you need to go," she says sighing. "Okay, help me lie down and Dad will be here with Sofia in a couple of hours."

"Why don't I just call your mom and have her come over?" Callie suggests.

"She's volunteering at the hospital today, don't bother her. I'll be fine, just get me back on the bed. Oh wait, I need to go to the bathroom first," Arizona says when they get into the bedroom.

Callie sits on the bed, maybe she should call Addison and make sure this is normal discomfort and not premature labor.

Arizona comes back into the bedroom and Callie helps her lay down, then takes her wrist to measure her pulse.

"I'm not in labor, Calliope. Nice thought though," Arizona says closing her eyes.

"I think you should call Dr Miller or Addison, maybe there's something that they can do to make you more comfortable?" Callie remarks.

"Other than inducing me, there's nothing they can do, honey." Arizona replies.

Placing both her cell phone and the land line on the bedside table, Callie leans over her and kisses her softly. "Call me if you need anything, I mean anything and I'll take care of it. I have Cross scrubbing into my surgery today, just to hold my cell phone in case you need anything." She informs her.

"I thought you let him scrub in to stare at Wilson?" Arizona says, opening her eyes and smiling at her.

"That's just a bonus," she says laughing, "I love you, just please relax until your dad gets here, okay?"

"I love you too. And relaxing is about all I can do, I'm as big as a whale," Arizona quips closing her eyes again.

*****************************

"How's Arizona?" Jo asks as they scrub in together.

"She's miserable. And huge, you would die if you saw how big she is now. And she can only get through doorways if she goes straight in to the room, she's too wide sideways," Callie says laughing.

"That's terrible, you shouldn't tell people that!" Jo replies, laughing herself.

"Uh, Dr Torres, Dr Wilson," Cross says nervously entering the scrub room.

"Hey Dr Cross, I have a really important job for you on this hip replacement," Callie says moving over closer to Jo, to let him scrub in on her other side away from Jo.

"Whatever you need Dr Torres, I'm your guy," he says confidently.

"I need you to hold my cell phone in case Arizona calls. She's home alone for a few hours and really having a bad day," Callie explains.

"Uh, okay," he says, "How pregnant is she now?" He asks.

"She's at 28 weeks, so she can have the babies anytime now." Callie informs him and turns to head into the OR.

*****************************

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Addison asks when Arizona answers the phone.

"I'm miserable, I know that you won't induce me for another couple of weeks," Arizona begins to say.

"A month at least, you can't be induced until week 32 and even then it would better to wait until 34 weeks." Addison reminds her.

"Are you positive that I'm only at 28 weeks? I'm fricking huge Addison! I can barely get through a doorway," she exclaims.

Addison pictures that and begins to chuckle, "It's not funny, stop laughing Addison, you're the doctor!" Arizona reminds her.

"It's kind of funny, has Callie gotten video of it yet?" Addison teases.

"No and if she does, I better not see it!" Arizona says annoyed.

"Look, you just need to relax and take it easy for a few more weeks." Addison says gently, "You're almost there".

"It feels like I've been pregnant for a year!" the blonde exclaims.

"Seven months, it's just been seven months, Arizona," Addison says trying to calm her down.

*****************************

"Arizona's on her way here to see Dr Miller, don't tell Callie," Cross reads the message and then looks over at Torres.

"Good job Cross," Jo says sharply at him.

"Call her phone," Callie says, "Do it now!"

He jumps and then fumbles a little and then holds it up to his ear.

"Dr Torres wants to know what's going on?" He says into the phone.

"You read the message to her?" Arizona replies annoyed, "Put it on speaker, please." She asks

"Uh, okay, it's on speaker." He says holding the phone near Callie's head.

"Arizona? What's going on?" Callie asks.

"Addison called and she wants me to come in so Dr Miller can do a sonogram," Arizona explains.

"I'm almost done, here. Wilson can close, I'll meet you there." Callie says as Wilson looks up at her excitedly.

"Callie, don't rush. I'm fine, it's just a precaution." Arizona says.

"I'm not rushing. Wilson's closed before, she can close again. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Callie says nodding to Cross to end the call. "Okay, Wilson, you've got this right?"

"Absolutely, Dr Torres. I've got this." She replies as she picks up the instruments to begin to close.

"Okay, page me if you need me, actually page me when you take him to recovery and keep me posted okay?" Callie says before backing out of the OR.

*****************************

"Dr Montgomery?" Dr Miller asks, they are waiting for the weblink to connect before proceeding with the sonogram.

"Have you started?" Addison asks as the monitor brings her face into view.

"Waiting for you," Dr Miller responds. "She has a little fluid build up and her blood pressure is on the high side of normal."

"Okay, well let's start the scan and see what's going on in there," Addison says looking a little worried.

"Amnio sacs are intact and similar shapes, sizes..." Dr Miller points out. Then a few minutes later she adds, "Everything is fine."

"Everything is fine," Arizona repeats to herself as Callie squeezes her hand.

"It's normal to feel like you're about to burst, the babies have grown and there's less room in there for them to move around," Dr Miller reminds her.

"Right, I know that as a doctor," Arizona replies, "but now I know why pregnant women are so freaked out when they start their third trimester."

"Is there anything that we do need to watch out for?" Callie asks.

"Just watch her blood pressure and any big jumps in weight. A pound or two a week is normal, anything more than that should be evaluated," Addison says from the web link, "I've just got paged, so I'll talk to you guys later, Arizona go home and get some rest." She adds before disconnecting the call.

"Okay well I'm going to let you get dressed and Arizona, please call if you have any questions," Dr Miller says before leaving the exam room, "and resting and relaxing is all you need to focus on right now."

"Resting is all I do right now," Arizona grumbles, "and relaxing isn't possible when you feel like you're about to burst open."

Callie leans in and kisses her lightly and a surprised Arizona looks up at her.

"Is that your way of saying that you love me even when I'm a miserable mess?" Arizona asks.

"It's my way of saying that I love you, and I'm sorry that you're a miserable mess but I'm still excited about these guys," Callie says kissing her stomach.

Seeing Callie smiling and kissing her extended stomach does the trick, Arizona's grumpy face breaks into a huge smile with dimples and everything. Callie winks at her and returns the smile.

"I need to check on my patient in post op, are you okay for your Mom to take you home? Do you want me to see if Alex can help get you out to the car?" Callie asks.

Arizona frowns at the question.

"What? I had to help you move from the chair to the bed this afternoon, don't even look at me like that Arizona Robbins!" Callie warns her.

"Okay, fine. I may need some help getting into the car, but just page April or Jo, don't bother Alex," Arizona says as Callie helps her sit up and get dressed.

"Look who I found?" Barbara says when Arizona and Callie come out to the waiting room to find her sitting with Jackson.

"I understand that you may need a little assistance getting out to the car," he says smiling at Arizona.

"Jackson, you don't have to do this." Arizona says shocked that her mom would ask him.

"Barbara just mentioned that she might need a little help and I have time, so let's get you out to the car." He says flashing her a big smile.

"Okay, well you're in good hands. I've got to go, I love you and I'll be home in a few hours!" Callie says before rushing off.

After getting Arizona into the car, Jackson pauses, "you look really happy, please let me know if you need anything," he says softly to her and then leans in to kiss her head.

"He's such a nice boy," Barbara says putting on her seatbelt.

"Mom, he's Chairman of the hospital Board of Directors, he's not a boy." Arizona says turning to face her.

Barbara reaches over and squeezes her hand, "He's just a sweet boy to me, honey."

Arizona can't help but laugh, mostly because it's true. "Mom, thank you for everything. I know I've been grumpy and not very nice to be around lately, but I really do appreciate all that you and Dad have done for me and Callie and Sofia."

"Honey, it's been a real joy to be a part of your life again. Your Dad and I are just so happy to be here and share all of it with you. We should have moved out here when Sofia was born, you know, we could have made things easier for you." She replies tearing up a little.

*****************************

Callie pulls up to her house and smiles at the cars in the driveway. Her life is full again and coming home to a full house makes her unbelievably happy.

"Hello!" she says as she enters the house, dropping her bag on the chair by the door, she takes off her coat and hangs it on the rack to dry.

"You're early," Arizona says from the couch.

"I am, Wilson has everything under control, so I left." Callie says leaning over the couch to kiss her.

"Mami, we're making empanadas!" Sofia says running over to her excitedly.

Picking up her daughter and kissing her, Callie looks over at Barbara in the kitchen. "Empanadas?" she asks.

"I found your cookbook and it couldn't be an accident that you had all the ingredients on hand," Barbara explains.

Laughing Callie walks over to the kitchen, "You're right, that's what I was going to make but did you make a less spicy version for Arizona?" she asks.

"I actually did, I can't do the spicy stuff and neither can Daniel," Barbara admits.

"Speak for yourself, I like the spicy stuff," Daniel counters from the living room.

"He likes it, but he'll be up all night," Barbara says quietly to Callie.

Moving around the counter, Callie looks at the dinner, "It looks perfect, thank you!" she says and kisses her cheek.

"Now I have this under control, why don't you go change and get ready for dinner, honey?" Barbara says giving her a light hug.

"Okay, if you're sure. I didn't expect you to do all this for us tonight. It smells wonderful," Callie says turning to go change.

"Are you feeling invaded yet?" Arizona asks nervously from the bed.

"What?" Callie asks coming back over to the bed and sitting down.

"You're used to coming home and having down time, every night this week you've come home to me, Sofia and my parents," Arizona explains.

Callie takes her hand and looks into her soft blue eyes, "My heart sings every time that I come home to you and our family," she says leaning in to kiss her. "And there is only two things, maybe three things, that could make me happier than I am right now."

Arizona smiles into the kiss and pulls back, eyes questioning her.

"Those two babies in my arms and all of us in one house," Callie says carefully maintaining eye contact with her.

"Callie..." Arizona leans back.

"No, Arizona please don't tell me it's too soon," Callie interrupts her.

"Amelia is going to take over my lease," Arizona finishes after the interruption.

Callie squeals, "Oh my god, really?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Calliope, wake up," Arizona nudges her gently.

"I'm up, I'm up, what? What do you need?" She asks trying to be awake and happy about it.

"It's time," she says leaning up on her elbow and smiling at the brunette.

"Uh, 3:37 am, why did you... wait, it's time?" she repeats excitedly and flings the covers off. "Oh my god, okay, let me get dressed." She says running over to her dresser and grabbing jeans. Then remembering the blonde, she sits on the side of the bed. "Wait, why is it time?" she asks carefully, remembering that they went through this two nights ago and it was indigestion.

Throwing the covers off, Arizona looks down, "my water broke," she says smiling.

"Oh my god, your water broke!" Callie says going over to the closet and grabbing the overnight bag that they prepared two weeks ago. Slipping on her shoes, she spins around to look for her phone. "We should call your parents to come over to get Sofia."

*************************

"Yes, we're 5 minutes away, has Dr Miller responded to the page?" Callie asks.

"She's on her way, just pull up to the ER, we're ready for you," April says excitedly.

"Okay, DeLuca grab that chair and go out and wait for them. I'm right behind you." April says directing him to the ambulance bay entrance.

"Are they here yet?" Jackson asks coming up behind April.

"Not yet, what are you doing here?" She asks surprised to see him.

"Ah, I told DeLuca to page me if Arizona went into labor," he replies.

"You did? Why?" April asks.

"I didn't want to miss this, it's exciting, our friend is having twins," he explains excitedly, following her out the door.

Callie pulls up and Jackson and DeLuca help Arizona out of the car and into the wheelchair. Jackson tells DeLuca to move the car over to the parking lot as Callie comes around the car to go inside with her.

"Miller is upstairs preparing the OR, are you ready?" April asks.

"I've been ready for weeks," Arizona replies grimacing through another contraction.

*************************

"What's going on?" April asks entering the waiting room with Arizona's parents and a sleepy Sofia.

"She delivered the first one and now they're waiting to see if she can deliver the second one, but they may have to do a c-section," Jackson replies.

"Sit here and I'll go check on the baby," April instructs them.

Scrubbing quickly and slipping on a mask and gown, she steps into the OR and heads right over to Alex.

"Alex, is that Timothy? How is he?" she asks.

"He's good, breathing on his own. Dr Miller, how's it going over there?" He asks.

"You're doing great," Callie says encouraging her. "Timothy is pinking up, can you hear him?" she asks.

"Yes," she says breathing hard and smiling at her.

"The sonogram shows that he's in a good position now, Arizona can you give us a push?" She asks.

Groaning and grunting, the blonde pushes and then screams.

"Hold up, he's crowning, just hold on, now go ahead and give me one more good push." Dr Miller says as the blonde begins straining again.

"Hello Nicholas," Dr Miller says holding him up as Alex comes over to get him.

Alex takes the baby back over to the table and begins rubbing him to get him breathing, seconds go by before the baby gasps and then cries out.

"You did it!" Callie says leaning over to kiss the blonde.

"Calliope, we did it. I'm so glad you were here," Arizona replies tearfully. "Now go check on the babies."

Callie looks down at Dr Miller and she nods to her, so the brunette rushes over to the babies.

"They're doing good." Alex says to her, but I need to get them upstairs. "April get Timothy and let's go."

*************************

"They're breathing on their own and we'll be able to see them soon. We can see Arizona now, so let's go." Callie says going over to take Sofia from Daniel. "Are you ready to see Momma, mija?"

Nodding the little girl perks up, "Am I a big sister yet?" she asks.

"You are a big sister," Callie answers. "Now let's go see Momma."

"Darling you look beautiful!" Barbara exclaims as she enters the room and rushes to her daughter's side.

"Thanks Mom," Arizona replies.

Callie sets Sofia on the end of the bed and she looks at Arizona shyly, "Momma, are you okay?" she asks patting her foot.

"I'm great little miss, come here and give me a kiss," Arizona says patting the bed beside her.

Sofia carefully climbs over her and up to sit beside her and give her a hug and kiss. "I love you Momma."

Callie slips around to the other side of the bed and leans in to kiss them both.

The door slides open and Alex and April enter, each holding a baby and Arizona can't help but squeal.

Alex leans in, "Timothy, this is your mom," he says carefully handing her the newborn.

"And here's Nicholas," April says handing him to Callie.

Callie turns and leans in with him so Sofia can see him.

"I'm a big sister!" Sofia says looking from one baby to the other.

April and Alex move back towards the door to let the family have some time with the babies.

Jackson walks up behind them and pulls out his phone to take pictures.

"Jackson, what are you doing?" April asks.

"They're going to want pictures, I know we would." He says smiling down at her.

"You've been really great through this, I know it was hard," she says tearing up.

"It was hard, but look at them. Things work out, you just have to give it time," he says smiling at her tearfully. "We have to believe that," he adds.

Nodding she leans back against him and he wraps an arm around her and kisses her hair.

*************************

"Timothy Daniel Robbins-Torres and Nicholas Daniel Robbins-Torres," Addison says entering the room to see Arizona. "You decided."

"We wanted their names to match ours," Arizona replies, holding out her hand to show a wedding band.

"You guys got married? When?" Addison asks surprised.

"Two weeks ago, don't tell anyone, we just went down to city hall, April and Alex went with us and of course my parents were there." Arizona explains.

"Well, aren't you two just full of surprises! Congratulations," Addison says leaning in to hug her.

"What about you? I can't believe you're here already?" Arizona remarks.

"You're kidding right? Callie's worse than Mark, she called me at 4 am and told me to get on a plane!" Addison says sitting down on the bed.

"Well, since you're here..." Arizona says smiling, "You've seen Timothy and Nicholas?"

"Your sons are gorgeous and healthy," Addison replies. "Callie and your Mom were holding them when I left, I think there's a line down the hall though." she teases.

"Addison, thank you for everything." Arizona replies, tears filling her eyes.

"You're welcome," Addison says getting up and going over to hug her lightly.

"Hey, are you ready for visitors?" Callie asks stepping in with Arizona's parents each carrying a baby.

"Yes, bring them over here!" She says excitedly as her parents each hand her a baby.

Callie steps back to take a picture and then she motions for Arizona's parents to move in for another shot.

Addison goes over and takes Callie's phone, "Let me get one of all of you," she says.

*************************

*************************

"Calliope!" Arizona calls out.

"Almost ready, hold on just a second." Callie says, messing with the tripod.

"Just call Dad, he can take the picture," Arizona says laughing at the brunette.

"No, I've got it lined up now, she says taking Nicholas back from the blonde as the camera flashes. "Damn, I mean shoot, that wasn't long enough," she says going back over to mess with the camera.

Arizona nudges Sofia to get the phone off the table and hand it to her.

"Dad? Can you come over and help Callie for a minute?" Arizona asks, then hangs up the phone.

"I can't believe you did that, I said that I have it," Callie mutters.

"Cal, you've been trying to take this picture for almost a half hour," Arizona says getting up and going over to kiss her and Nicholas.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I just wanted to do it myself." She says pouting.

"I know, but I can't sit in this chair any longer," Arizona says as her Dad walks in the house.

"What's going on here?" He asks looking around the room.

"We're trying to take a family photo, but I can't get the timer set right," Callie explains, "Would you please take the picture, Dad?"

"You bet," he says stepping up to the tripod and waiting for them to get settled before taking the picture.

"Okay, let me see it," Callie says going over to the camera and handing off Nicholas to Daniel.

"Oh, that's perfect!" she says, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Thank god!" Arizona says dramatically, then to Sofia she adds, "Okay little miss, we're done with the picture, you can go change clothes."

"Can I go over to Grandma and Grandpa's now?" Sofia asks.

"If it's alright with them, Dad?" Arizona says.

"Oh it's fine, why doesn't she just stay the night with us and I'll take her to school in the morning." He suggests.

"Oh let me help her pack her overnight bag!" Callie says heading down the hall.

"Dad, thank you so much." Arizona replies going over to him.

"Carlos called, he's flying in tomorrow." Daniel says.

"He called you?" Arizona asks confused.

"Yes, he returned my call and I told him to get his ass on a plane and come see his daughter and her family." Daniel explains.

"Why would you do that, Dad?" Arizona asks.

"Arizona, I am a father and a grandfather, trust me, it was time for him to know." Daniel replies.

"I hope you're right. What time will he be here?" She asks softly.

"I'm picking him up after I drop Sofia off at school, I'll text you when we're on the way." He says, looking over to Callie and Sofia coming back down the hall.

"Okay, now Miss Sofia are you ready to go see Grandma?" he asks taking her hand.

*************************

Nervously Arizona checks her phone again.

"Arizona Robbins, what's going on? You've checked your phone fifty times in the last ten minutes?" Callie asks.

"Uh, do you remember when we talked about calling your dad and letting him know that we were married and everything?" She asks.

"Yeah, but we haven't done it, because I'm not ready. Wait, what did you do?" Callie asks.

On the table Arizona's phone buzzes. "Uh, I didn't do anything, but my Dad did," she replies.

"Your Dad did what, exactly?" Callie asks as the front door opens.

"Mija!" Carlos says entering the house and stopping to look around.

"Daddy?" Callie says looking over at Arizona, "Daddy why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my family," he says kissing her before walking over to Arizona and kissing her as well. "Now where are my grandsons?"

"In here," Daniel says leading him down the hall to the nursery.

Callie turns around to Arizona, "his grandsons? You dad told him everything?" she asks.

"He did, I just found out yesterday and I didn't want you to worry about it, so I didn't tell you." She says cringing.

"We'll talk about that later," Callie says turning around to see the two men coming back down the hall each with a baby.

"I have Nicholas, you have Timothy." Daniel says looking over at the other baby.

"No, it's the other way Dad," Arizona says going over to him and checking the baby.

"They are beautiful and perfect," Carlos says sitting down on the couch. "Now what's this I hear about you to getting married at city hall?" He asks.

"Dad we already did the big wedding, this time we just did it simply." Callie explains.

"You and I are going to have a discussion later," he says firmly to her. "Arizona, welcome back to the family," he adds.


End file.
